Tattoo
by Merkle
Summary: Letters in the word Bullshit:8. Letters in I love you: 8. Do the statistics mean something to a certain pessimist? AH/AU Thank you, blackandivorykeys!
1. Tattoo Preface

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Tattoo Preface.**

_"To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage; because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt."_

"Courage..." I scoffed at the famous quotes book my mother had given me for my plane ride. Yea, Madonna must have fallen off of her rocker and hit her head pretty hard. Love required two masochistic people....I was sick and disgusted with all of this talk about love. Did anyone ever sit back and wonder why the phrase 'I love you' shared the same amount of letter's in it as the phrase 'Bullshit."

That's exactly what it is, Bullshit. Well...at least I couldn't think of a better way to describe it. When I was 15 years old my best friend was Jacob Black...well he was my best friend over the summers that I spent with my father. He claimed that he loved me, sure...I cared for the guy...he was my best friend when I was stuck on the reservation waiting for my father to finish watching a game or something. But I in no way shape or form actually loved the guy. I practically spit my water out on him and laughed when he told me this, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but seriously...love?

Well after he forced me into kissing him he soon realized that he was really in love with my cousin Renesme. Yea, the poor schmuck really loved me didn't he? This is where you roll your eyes and tell me that I am being a pessimist. Well for arguments sake, I'll agree with you.

I couldn't even pin point a time where I determined that love didn't really exist. Not the kind of love that they speak about in stories like Romeo and Juliet. It's a great book, but those kids where crazy. Suicide fit them well.

I stopped going to see my father Charlie after that summer. I ran out of people to hang out with. Soon even he got married and took on two step children. I haven't met them personally. But my father sent me pictures of them online. Two beautiful blonde twins. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I was on a plane right now on my way to live with them in California. Some how a miracle occurred and we all got accepted into the same college. Yippee, can you see that I am practically dancing in my panties right now?

My father and his insanely rich wife bought a house for us to share so we didn't have to have dorm rooms on campus. I agreed only because I didn't want to have an annoying roommate. I was hoping that my step siblings were not that bad.

I left behind in Phoenix, AZ my alcoholic mother and my off and on again best friend Britney. Although, I am almost positive we are definitely not going to rekindle that friendship any time real soon. Actually I'd like to run her over with my non-existent car. The reason my car is non-existent you ask? Well, it's not really a long story so I'll elaborate.

I had a really good old truck, it was special to me. Charlie gave it to me when I was in Fork, WA last time. Well I was driving home from the reservation when a squirrel jumped out in front of me. I really wanted to break for animals but for some reason Jacob's head appeared on the squirrel so I floored it.

I know wrong and horrible of me. Don't worry, the squirrel is fine. Some how, the evil little thing got the last laugh. My tire blew and I lost control of my truck successfully wrapping it around a tree. I was not hurt, maybe a few bruises that Dr. Cullen shook his head at but nothing major. When I stumbled out of the truck kicking and cursing I saw the damn squirrel again, laughing its head off. Have you ever seen a squirrel laugh at you? Well I have and let me tell you that there is nothing creepier in the entire world than that.

The plane had now come to an abrupt stop on the landing strip and I couldn't help but notice the stares I was getting as I stood up to get off the plane. "What the fuck are you people looking at?" There was a short chuckle from the back of the plane as I grabbed my carry on and walked down the ramp.

Charlie was standing there with his wife Kim; they were smiling with open arms. I could picture the movie scene right now, in slow motion...that is until I tripped and plummeted to my own embarrassing meeting with the hard tile floor.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a klutzy, pessimistic, self absorbed 18 years old. At least, that's what I am told.


	2. Just a little bit Awkward

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Just a little bit Awkward.**

It's been a little over two years now since that awkward plane arrival. I would say that my face still hurt a little from that fall, but really it was my ego that was bruised. Rose and Jasper have become really good friends as well as the coolest step siblings that a girl like me could ask for. Jasper sat in his room playing his guitar solo most of the time and Rose and I bonded over fixing up an old mustang in the garage.

"Bella, get your ass down here!" I was momentarily brought out of my thoughts to hear Rose down stairs rushing me. I was turning 21 years old today and she had this idea in her head that Jasper and I needed to get out to celebrate. Got to love Rose.

"Rose, I'll be down when I am good and ready!" I rolled my eyes and shook my hair loose from the pony tail. I didn't much feel like dressing up so I was wearing a black wife beater looking tank top with my favorite pair of low rise belt bottom jeans. I grabbed my black and pink VANS and stumbled down the stairs.

"Are you really wearing that out tonight?" Rose was dressed to impress in a little red dress. Her blonde hair was flowing in loose curls down her back. "Wow, look at you...got a hot date tonight or something?" I was just joking but she turned a bright pink color that could rival my own blush. "Is there something you should be telling us Rose?"

Jasper was chuckling from the couch in a polo shirt and jeans. "She actually has a date tonight...well not a date exactly, one of the foot ball players and some of his friends are supposed to be at this same club tonight and she plans to make an impression." I looked from Rose to Jasper and back to Rose again before smiling a cheesy fake grin.

"Rose, you could wear sweat pants and a big t shirt and half of the college population would still be drooling. What makes this guy so special?" She shook her head at me before plastering on her own fake grin. "Are we leaving now or what?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys to my Chevy Avalanche, "Let's go, before the bar runs out of liqueur." Jasper laughed and walked behind me leaving a moody Rose standing at the front door.

Once we made it to the club and got our hands stamped I was walking over to the bar with Jasper. "So what'll it be for your first legal drink my sweet?" He turned his head to the side and stared at me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I don't know Romeo, what do you think we should go for?"

I was waiting patiently for his answer when I noticed him staring off into the crowd. Rosalie was across the dance floor talking to none other than Emmett Cullen. Everyone at school knew who he was, he was on every fucking sport out there and I wouldn't be surprised if he was literally the captain of every team.

Rose and Emmett were practically drooling over each other. It was disgusting to say the least. I waved my hand in front of Jasper's face to grab his attention.

"Sorry, birthday girl, maybe you should decide on our drinks."

"Birthday girl? Hey everyone...we have a birthday to announce! Hey hottie, what's your name?" I glared at the bartender then slapped Jasper on his arm. "Thanks a lot Jasper." he turned to the bartender with a calculating grin on his face. "Her name is Bella, and she is single."

The entire bar was silent and staring at me right now. Fucking great, just what I wanted. "Jasper you are the king of assholes, you know that right?" He just smiled at me as the bartender made his way around the bar towards me.

"Hey everyone, we have Bella here who is turning...." He turned his head to look at me for an answer and I turned my back towards him and the crowd staring at me now. Jasper piped up though, "21 man, she's 21 today." The bartender gave Jasper one of those manly 'I got you' nods and turned back to the crowd.

"21, she's turned 21 today. And gentleman...I'm told she's single! Let's give this hottie a good evening and buy her some drinks!" I was probably not only 21 years old but 21 different shades of red right now. The bartender made his way back behind the bar and handed me a pink drink. "It's a panty dropper....enjoy hottie."

I would say that it was me sticking up for all oppressed women out there but really I had just had it with this guy and him calling me 'hottie'. "Hey man, what's your name?" he turned to me seeing as this was the nicest I have been to him so far with a disgusting smile on his face. "Mike, but you call me whatever you want hottie." I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to flirt with me. "Really? That's so sweet of you, I think I'll call you asshole, and let me tell you asshole, if you call me hottie again, I will personally reach over that bar and slap that stupid smile off of your stupid face."

Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the bar before more words could be exchanged between me and asshole. I wasn't really paying attention to where he was dragging me until I noticed Rose shamelessly throwing herself at Emmett from the corner of my eye.

"Rose, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" I was clearly enjoying the show in front of me as Rose stuttered to introduce myself and Jasper. "Birthday girl! Happy Birthday!" Emmett picked me up into a hug and as my feet left the ground I swear I felt my ribs and back crack from the sheer pressure of his hug.

"I can't breathe!"

Emmett placed me back down on my feet with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry." I gave him a fake smile to show that I accepted his apology before being dragged by Rose to the table with all of Emmett's friends. "Bella, Jasper... this is Edward..." She pointed to the most gorgeous bronze haired boy I had ever seen.  
He had a lop sided grin and bed head, his hair was shooting in all different angles and his green eyes where practically melting my insides. He reeked of sex appeal.

"This is Alice..." Rose pointed to a short pixie looking girl with black hair much like Edward's. I was going to ask how everyone knew each other when Rose mentioned that they were Emmett's brother and sister. I nodded my head and stuck my hand out to be polite; if Rose really liked this guy Emmett I didn't want to be the bitch that scared the family off.

"Hey, I'm Bella." Edward was the first to take my extended hand in his. I never really thought my hands where small until he wrapped it up in his rather large hand and kissed my knuckles. I felt an electric shock pulse from where his lips were but I couldn't pull my hand back. I was becoming trapped in his eyes. A high pitched squeal erupted from beside me bringing me out of my Trans like state.

"Oh my goodness, we are going to be best friends! It's so nice to meet you Bella, you are so pretty." I turned from the gorgeous green emeralds to face a smaller set of the same eyes. Alice was bouncing next to me as I turned my body to face her's. She let out another squeal and wrapped her tiny arms around my waste.

I don't know what had come over me, it was very unusual for me to be affectionate towards anyone, but this little pixie seemed to be bringing out my nice side. Even Jasper noticed his face froze at first when she wrapped her arms around me jumping up and down...but when I wrapped my arms around her and mimicked her jumping Jasper eased a little bit and started laughing.

Rose was tucked into Emmett's side smiling hugely at me whispering to Emmett something along the lines of 'I told you so.' It made me question what she was up to but I brushed it off and returned my attention to Jasper and Alice. She had finally released me and made her way over to Jasper. I could tell when he started laying on the southern charm really thick that I was going to be a fifth wheel tonight. I didn't care, I'd find someone to annoy as much as I was annoyed until they were ready to go home. I turned to grab my drink that was placed on the table when a smooth large hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Would you like to go dance with me?" His voice made my ears ring and his touch was sending that tingly sensation through my arm again. "Me? Dance? Yea, you must have been dropped on your head as a child. I don't dance." He smiled at me and let out a short laugh before releasing my hand and motioning for me to take a seat next to him. I quietly obliged watching almost mesmerized as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I was dropped on my head as a child, its Emmett's fault. But on a different note, why don't you dance?" I let out an honest laugh as I tried to think of the best reason I had to why I didn't dance. "It's dangerous not only for me, but for everyone on the dance floor. I'm a walking natural disaster to anything that requires the use of coordination." I finished my drink and set it down on the table, the vodka tasted like rubbing alcohol and I instantly decided that I did not need anymore 'panty' droppers for the night.

"I promise to keep you safe if you come out and dance with me" I looked at my empty glass and was about to give in when I looked into his hopeful eyes. Instead I took a deep breath and closed my eyes so that I didn't have to face the force of his beautiful stare. "Actually, why don't you buy me another drink and then I'll think about harming myself and the crowd on the dance floor."

He smiled again before waving down a waitress to place our order. "Hello, I'm Jessica...and what can I get you?" She was leaning over the table flaunting her over sized fake breast in Edward's face. He frowned and shifted in his seat before turning his gaze towards me. Jessica did not seem happy about that as she let out an audible snort.

If he would have kept looking I might have gotten a bit jealous, but now I was full fledged angry that she was ruining my birthday with her promiscuous attitude towards Edward. "Excuse me, Jessica was it? We'll take two Budweiser's. Thank you."

I was being polite, that was my best attempt and she was not being very nice as she flipped her hair and turned her head to finally look at me. "I'm sorry; I don't think I was to you yet." With that she turned to face a scowling Edward. "Look Jessica, I'm not trying to be a bitch, really I'm not...but umm...she's mute."

Edward's eye brows scrunched together before a smile breached his face. A knowing look came into his eyes as Jessica turned from me to Edward and back to me again. "Did you just say 'she'?" I nodded my head yes while watching as Edward tried to contain his laughter. "She just had reconstructive surgery...we're hoping after the next one that we can get married..." I was cut off by Jessica putting a hand in the air waving it frantically motioning for me to stop talking. "I'll get your beers; I really don't need the details on your personal life."

She made a disgusting face and walked away. As soon as she was out of hearing distance Edward was howling with laughter. "I have never in my life heard anything like that!" I couldn't help but join in on his laugher. "Well you're welcome. I swear she was about to rape you here on the table." Edward shuddered a bit before resting his gaze back on me. "I am forever yours now Bella"

Something clicked in my head when he spoke those words, I couldn't tell you exactly what it was...but I really liked the sound of it. "Well now that you are my slave, what do you say we get to know each other better?"

This is one of those moments where I wish I hadn't of opened my mouth. Word Vomit is the common term I used for it. His eyes widened slightly as I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "And what do you have in mind?" I could tell by his tone that he was just messing with me now, and yes I deserved it. I needed to shoot this down a notch before the 'I love you's' start spewing from him. Not that I was conceded, but it was the normal approach for most men to get down a girls pants.

"Ever play 20 questions?" He gave me a small pout and nodded his head yes. I was somewhat relieved for his silence as Jessica walked up and set our beers down on the table. He handed her a ten dollar bill and she walked away quickly. "I'll start, what's your favorite color?"

"That's easy...brown. Although it used to be blue or silver, I'm pretty sure it's definitely Brown now."

"And, why is it brown?"

"Nope, you'll need to save that, it's now my turn."

I smirked at his obvious avoidance of the question. That's fine; I'll store that one for later in the game. "What is your relation to Rosalie and Jasper?" Well, that was easier than my question.

"They are my step brother and sister. Now tell me why brown." I smiled at him as innocently as I could. He quirked one eye brow up before letting out a long sigh.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nope, you'll need to save that, it's still my turn." There take that! He looked nervous as he ran his hands through his hair and then took a long drink from his beer. "I think we'll need more beer." I nodded my head but stayed silent as I waited for his answer. What in the world could be so complicated about a damn color?

"It's the color of your eyes."

Well, that explains a lot. I was surprised by his admission. My eyes were pretty boring like the rest of my features were...I never really thought that they were worthy of changing a favorite color. He looked as if he was trying to read my mind and I was pretty thankful that he couldn't.

I opted to save him from his embarrassment. "Well, I really couldn't choose a favorite color myself, but I would say that right now it is green. Your eyes are pretty miraculous if I do say so myself." I smiled at my own confession and watched the green pools sparkle with what I could only assume to be happiness maybe even a little relief. "My turn."

I wanted to thank him for not wanting to take that conversation further but instead I nodded towards him and waved Jessica down. She came over promptly and I ordered us a pitcher with two glasses...that way I wouldn't have to wave her down for awhile, hopefully.

"The bartender announced that you were single, is that true?" I scoffed when he brought up the bartender and noticed that his face fell slightly when I did. "His name is not bartender, its asshole, and asshole couldn't stop hitting on me...but yes I am single."

His face contorted to an angry expression as he glared up at the bar scanning the area before turning back to me. "Maybe Jessica told him that I was your lesbian lover." He smiled at that thought and I couldn't help but be amused by it. How sweet, "maybe."

The rest of the night went on like that; just the two of us firing off question's that occasionally embarrassed the other. I learned that he enjoyed playing the piano but was currently in college pursing a medical degree. He as well as Emmett and Alice were adopted only he and Alice were actually blood related. When he mentioned who his adopted father was I almost spit my beer out on the table. Of course, he noticed and quickly asked about my discomfort.

"Oh, it's nothing...it's just I know Dr. Cullen really well." His face lit up with confusion as he stared at me. I guess he wanted me to elaborate. "My dad is from Forks, WA...well, let's just say I'm clumsy and have visited the hospital more times than can count. Dr. Cullen was always there to take care of the Chief's daughter. I wonder why you never met Rosalie or Jasper before."

"Well, we all attended home school with our adopted mother Esme, so we didn't really hang out with anyone else." That explained allot, I guess. "Speaking of the devil, it seems as if our brothers and sisters have ditched us. Do you know where they went?" I was glancing around the club when I finally noticed all four of them on the dance floor. Alice was wrapped up in Jasper's arms as was Rose with Emmett. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Edward.

"Sure you don't want to dance with me?" I chuckled slightly and gave the dance floor another thoughtful glance. I was buzzed enough that if I did hurt anyone I probably wouldn't care, but I really did not want to make an ass out of myself in front of Edward right now. "Nope, I actually like just hanging out with you here."  
He now had a breath taking smile on his face and I swear that for a moment I forgot to breathe which caused a small laugh to escape Edward. "Bella, I would appreciate it if you could remain breathing." I rolled my eyes and brought my beer back to my lips. "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Cullen."

This guy was going to be the death of me, how in the world could any one person be this damn beautiful? "So what do you want to do now?" I blinked my eyes from the smoke filled bar and glanced at the front door. "How about some fresh air? My eyes are burning!" He stood up and offered me his hand, which of course I took. The shock I felt from it ran through my arm again, and I silently noted that I would never get used to it.

We walked outside and I shivered, Edward noticed and shrugged jacket off before placing it over my shoulders. "Edward, its cold but I won't take your jacket. You'll freeze; you shouldn't be punished because I want to be outside." I took his jacket and handed it back to him.

Once he put his jacket back on I felt his arm wrap around my waste and almost instantly he had pulled me to be tucked into the jacket with him. He zipped the jacket up as I stared up at him. His eyes were glowing with amusement and triumph. I was way to comfortable right now to put up a fight so I leaned into him allowing my head to rest on his chest.

"Comfortable?" There was a smile in his voice and a tease in his tone. I glanced up at him and was caught in his eyes. He seemed to be silently trying to tell me something, but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

His head was leaning closer to me and normally I would back away, kind of like when Jacob tried to kiss me...I not only back away but I verbally made it known that I did not want to kiss him. Instead I found myself hoping that Edward was leaning closer to me to kiss me. But he wasn't, he dipped his head close to my ear and whispered, "I asked you a question Miss Swan."

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine and I could feel my body doing things that it has never done before. "Very comfortable Mr. Cullen." His head moved back up but he never tore those beautiful eyes from me. I hoped secretly that he never would.

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you!" Edward's sister Alice was standing at the door with Jasper draped around her, her little hand was placed delicately on her hip as she stared at us. I tried to take a step back from Edward when I realized that I was still zipped up in his jacket.

"Alice we'll be there in a minute, we just wanted some fresh air." She nodded her head and turned on her heel to head back into the club, Jasper's eyes were wide as he stared at me and I knew that as soon as we got home Rose and Jasper would bombard me about the position that I am currently standing in. Oh well, I was not lying when I said I was comfortable.

I inched myself back again and Edward locked his arms tighter around my waste. "And where do you think you're going Miss Swan?" I had never willingly been this close to a man before, and I would try to avoid this kind of contact at all cost but right now with the alcohol swimming in my head and the cold air nipping at my face there was nowhere I wanted to be.

"I guess nowhere without you attached and here I thought you were supposed to be my slave tonight, it appears roles have been reversed." He chuckled again sending the friction and vibrations from his chest to my own, and let me tell you...it felt oh so right. This could be far from good on my resolve.

"Well in case I haven't been painfully obvious I kind of like the idea of being your slave. But then again, you as my slave is a pretty tempting idea as well."

Pretty tempting indeed...

My thoughts were slowly slipping to the dark side as I began picturing a very naked Edward holding me this close to him. My cheeks warmed up again as I tried to look anywhere but at that gorgeous face that held those gorgeous eyes.  
"Now what's got you blushing, not that I mind it's quite a beautiful color on you, but I truly am curious?" I couldn't even look at him now, I know that as soon as he put beautiful and me into the same sentence that my blush would intensify. "If I tell you I may have to kill you, I would rather you lived to see another day."

He laughed again while we did this awkward walking together in a jacket thing. I was taking baby steps backwards trying not send us both tumbling while he kept his arms secure around my waste. "I'm not afraid of death if it's by your hand."  
He was really trying to tear down my resolve. "How do you know it would be me? Jasper and Rose could be super secret agents! You may have never seen Rose angry, but trust me it's scary."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and smiled up at him; we were in the club now and back at our table. Everyone else was still on the dance floor having a good time. I sighed and frowned a little when he UN zipped his jacket to release me. I missed the contact. I stepped back fully prepared to take my seat again when he pulled me into his lap.

"You keep trying to escape me, is there a reason?" I now realized that Edward had made me smile more tonight than I had smiled with one person in my entire life. Even my drunk mother who believed that she would be forever twenty one never got this many smiles out of me. I loved her crazy antic's, but never missed them...I could feel myself missing Edward the second I thought about having to go home tonight.

"I guess I didn't think you would want me all over you all night." I smirked at him and turned to pour another beer into my glass. He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him when his lips slowly brushed over my own.

It was that damn spark again, accept now it was floating through my lips and pulsing throughout my entire body. He pulled away from me to gauge my reaction when I did something I never thought I would willingly do...I planted my lips back on his and deepened the kiss that he had started. It was magical the way our lips moved together, his tongue slowly grazed my bottom lip and I sighed as I granted him access. This was the way every first willing kiss should feel. I wish I could say that it was my first actual kiss but Jacob stole that from me.

Dick Head.

My body began reacting on its own accord pulling my arms up around his neck and tangling my fingers into his gorgeous hair. His arms which were already wrapped around my waste held me closer as his hands remained firm on my lower back, I felt like I couldn't get my body closer to him and I could tell from the eagerness in his kiss that he felt the same way. Lust, passion, and sheer want was pouring into each movement our lips made, I felt like I could finally die a happy woman.

Soon we pulled apart both of us gasping for air; he rested his forehead against my own as both of our chest heaved from the lack of oxygen. "I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

It was all I had to not die from lack of oxygen and kiss him again; I settled for a "Ditto" and turned to grab my beer, I so needed it right now. Once my gaze was on someone other than Edward, like on the table and my beer sitting on it, I realized that there was now an Alice sitting on the opposite end of the table smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen at me and Edward. Oh great, we had an audience.

"I was told to tell you that everyone is ready to leave. Rose and Jasper are waiting at the car for you." I frowned but stood up and fished my keys out of my pocket. "Are you alright to drive?" I picked up my beer and downed what was left in the cup. "Nope, but I am not driving, Rose is the designated tonight." Edward smiled and stood up with me, I was momentarily excited that he was wrapping his arm around my waste that was until I felt his hand fish into the pocket of my jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Borrowing your cell phone."

Soon I heard his phone ringing in his pocket and then he was spending a considerable amount of time pushing buttons on my phone. "You better not be texting Japan!" I playfully slapped his arm when he placed my cell phone back into my back pocket and kissed me quickly. I had only felt the smooth texture of his lips once before but I was missing that contact greatly. What in the world was going on with me?

"Alice, where is Emmett?"

"Oh, he's outside waiting with Jasper and Rose...it seems that we are going back to there place tonight. Rose said that there were four extra rooms in the house and we might have found the problem to the room mate situation."

What in the world did she mean? Was Rose moving the Cullen's in our house? Not that I would be too terribly upset about it, I so far really really liked Edward, but what if things didn't work out...what if I really wasn't good enough for him? I pushed the thoughts aside when I saw the smile on Edward's face....his eyes literally lit up from joy and it seemed that happiness was creeping up on him, that or happiness being crammed into him, I could almost see it bursting from his eyes.

"Earth to Bella, I promise there will be more time for you and Edward to stare at each other, let's get to the house. I want to see which room is going to be mine."

Alice was dancing through the doors swinging her purse in hand. Confusion struck me as I looked from Edward, to his brother and sister and my family standing out in the parking lot. A fresh new fear started to cloud my mind.

Here's the deal, sure I liked these people, I would have no problems with them living in the house, and they seemed very honest and decent. But, and I know this is stupid, I don't think I was ready to have Edward living with me.

I liked him, more than I probably should. But, things won't work out if something even starts. What happens then? When things don't work out? Do we avoid each other because we live together? Does one of us move out? All of these are very valid fears. Once I normally tell a guy that I don't believe in love, and that there is no point in telling me those three little words that most girls want to hear…well they run.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I stopped staring off into space to notice that my feet, traitors as they are, had carried me over to my truck where Rose had her hand out expectantly waiting for my keys.

"I said, are you alright…you seem off in your own little world right now."

"Oh well, there's a party in my head…care to join me?"

I let out a nervous laugh and climbed into the passenger side of my truck. Rose hopped in and took the keys from my hand. I was still recovering from my self induced haze when I noticed that Alice had climbed into the back seat with Jasper. They looked really good together.

"So what's up with you and my brother?" I buckled my seat belt and cocked my head to the side so that I could get a good look at Alice. I expected to be bombarded by Rose and Jasper, but it would figure that the hyper little pixie would beat them to the punch.

"I don't know really. What's up with you and my brother?"

She smiled at me and I watched as her eyes glazed over. "I don't know either." A small smile started to tug at the corners of Jasper's mouth but for some reason he was trying really hard to hide it from Alice. What was he up to?

I sat back into my seat and adjusted the volume on the radio. Claire De Lune invaded my senses and suddenly my alcohol induced vision got worse. I closed my eyes to allow peace to take over my body. Sleep was definitely a good choice right now.


	3. It's a beautiful Day

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**It's a beautiful day. **

I woke up with my brain pounding against my skull, most people would refer to this as a headache but this is far from just a headache…not even the term migraine fit well into the category of best suited descriptive words at this time.

I reached over my bed to my night stand fumbling for my bed side clock to see what time it currently is when my hand grazed a glass and knocked its contents all over my floor. I opened my eyes and glared at the glass before letting out an audible curse. "What the fuck where did that come from?"

I didn't even know how I made it to bed, the last thing I could remember was sitting in my truck listening to Claire De Lune on the radio…how in the world did I get up here and who the fuck dressed me in my pajama's? It couldn't have been me; I was far to wasted to dress myself last night.

"Bella, are you awake?" A light knocking at my door and a very tired Rosalie obviously stood on the other side. "Nope, I'm sleeping walking." I closed my eyes and squeezed them as tight as I could repeating a mantra in my mind for only me to hear trying to will this damn pounding to go away.

"I heard a loud noise, are you ok?" It figures that she was used to my sarcastic nature and would step around it to find out if I was alright. "Rose, just open the damn door and come in here." She quickly obliged and stifled a laugh when she saw me. "What is so funny Rose?"

"The look on your face is priceless. Too much to drink last night?" I rolled my eyes and made my best attempt to sit up before grabbing my head and plummeting back down on to my pillows. "You could say that." I offered a sly grin as she approached my night stand and squealed.

"Rose, those types of noises are not permitted in my room at this very moment, and what the hell are you squealing about?" She had a very disgusted look on her face as she sat down on the bed next to me and began taking her socks off. "Where the hell did the water come from, my feet are soaked?" I laughed a little because I forgot to mention the glass of water that I oh so recently knocked off of my night stand. "Some idiot had placed water beside my bed and when I was looking for my clock to see what time it is it just so happened to be in my way."

Rose rolled her eyes and climbed under my covers with me gently resting her head on the pillow next to me. "What time is it anyways?" I heard a small murmur on the other side of the door that sounded like Jasper making his best attempt at eaves dropping. "It's 9:00 AM."

9:00 AM? Well that's too fucking early to be awake! "Can I come in?" I looked at Rose and then back towards the door and figured what the hell, might as well have a morning slumber party. "Yes, Jasper you may enter"

Jasper looked a mess with his hair shooting in every direction and his eyes barely drooped open. His pajama pant's where hanging loosely on his hips with a tank top that was almost as white as his pale skin. I patted the opposite side of my bed as he climbed under the covers with Rose and me. I was momentarily thankful for the king size bed that occupied my room.

"Long night Jasper?" He nodded his head and snuggled in closer, I had never really had a family like this and something in me wanted to savor every moment I had with these two, I felt very protective and motherly of them both. "Alice is really cool…actually I think I am in love with the girl…but she was up talking all night!"

I sighed before the words really clicked in my head. He said 'love', not just the word but that he was in love. What in world was this fool thinking? I was about to voice my opinion when Rose agreed with him but instead of referring to Alice she started basking in the sun and telling us about her night with Emmett…now I needed to lecture them both. "Are you too feeling alright?"

I got a few confused glances as Rose propped her head up on one elbow to get a better view of myself and Jasper. "Just the usual tired, why do you ask?" Why do I ask? Maybe it's because you two idiots are over here spewing word vomit about love with two people you just met! I bit my bottom lip trying to suppress the words that wanted so desperately to spew from my mouth.

"How can you honestly say you love someone you just met…oh my god, he didn't tell you he loved you to sleep with you did he? I'll kill him if he did!" Rose giggled and patted my arm before resting her head back down on the pillow. Jasper seemed to agree with me on the killing Emmett part but other than that he was still looking at me just as confused as before.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight? And no he didn't. I haven't even told Emmett how I am feeling." Jasper had leaned up this time and let out a grunting noise before falling back on the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Rose, you have to believe that love exist to even have the notion that love at first sight does. I don't believe in either…it's like holidays, a set up by the government to use people."

"You know Bella; I really thought you might have changed your mind the way you were making googly eyes at Edward all night. Oh, and lets not forget the make out session in the bar." This was not a topic I really wanted to discuss; of course she would use that as her ammunition against me. I was waiting for Jasper to join in on her banter but when I closed my eyes again and listened closely; his breathing was steady and there was a quiet snore coming from him. Jasper had fallen back to sleep.

"Rose, we'll discuss this later, let's let Jasper get some sleep. I'm going to take a shower." Good job, Bella…way to avoid the inevitable conversation with Rose. After silently congratulating myself I made way to my closet and grabbed some fresh clothes so that I could go take a shower. Rose was quick to take my lead and head out of the room to her own closet.

Once I was in the shower and had the heat from the shower pelting against my skin I allowed all of my memories from last night come flooding back to me. I lingered on a few memories longer than I really should have, such as the soft feel of Edwards lips firmly pressed against my own. I could feel the tingly sensation running through my body again and decided that it would be in my best interest to move on to a different memory. Then I stopped, I stopped so suddenly in what I was doing that I dropped the shampoo bottle on my toe and screamed out from the pain.

"Shit!"

I was never really one to think before doing so without thinking I bent down in a hurry to grab my foot and realized that my entire body was now sailing forward towards the bottom of the tub. Just what I needed for my headache, now I don't have to blame the alcohol.

"Bella? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No Rose, I am fine, I scream out profanities while showering all the fucking time!"

I was gripping my head with one hand and my big toe in the other while laying on the bottom of the tub in the fetal position. I am officially ready to go back to bed and make my best attempt to start this day over.

"Bella, what happened, do you need me to come in there?"

I groaned for several reasons but the main one being the fact that Rose was serious in asking if I needed help in the shower. I can not believe that I am that incompetent; I should be able to shower without my step sister's assistance.

"I dropped the fucking soap on my foot, I reached down to grab my foot without think and fell…but no I think I am fully capable of getting my clumsy ass up and taking a shower by myself, and by the way if the day comes where I need help with simple task such as showering please check me into a home for the mentally challenged."

I cursed again before I heard laughter on the other side of the bathroom door. Not just Rose's laughter…no there were several set's of laughter on the other side of the damn door. Just what I needed, not only was Rose not the only person who heard me busting my ass in the tub, but she was not alone on the other side of the door when I ranted about busting my ass in the tub. This day was never going to end.

The laughter faded and I decided to go ahead and stay quiet for the rest of the day, I was also going to take every single step I could as precautious as I could. I laughed inwardly at myself when the image of an old lady trying to cross the street with her cane came up, yep…that was going to be me. Except knowing my luck a bus would come and run me over.

I stepped out of the shower and threw on some old basket ball shorts and a tank top before combing my hair back and placing it into a tight pony tail. My hair was still dripping and at this point in time I did not think that operating a hair dryer would be very safe for me so this would do for now.

I stepped out of the bathroom cautiously making sure that no one was waiting for me to laugh directly in my face before I scurried back to my room. Jasper was no longer asleep in my bed and it appeared that someone had picked up the glass off the floor and soaked up the spilt water. Good, that's something less for me to hurt myself doing.

I walked over to my book shelf and settled on a fairly new release titled One Grave Too Many. It wasn't new but it wasn't as old as my favorite classics. I could smell the coffee in the air as I started to carefully, one step at a time, make my way down stairs. I could hear chatter coming from the living room and decided to avoid that if at all possible. The coffee pot was located on the kitchen counter by the sink and someone had already left my mug out for me on the counter top. Thank you whoever you are.

I poured myself a cup and sat down at the window seat in the dinning room. It was one of my favorite spots in the house, the sun light would pour in giving me the best reading light possible. There was a wide enough seat that I could sit down and lay my legs out in front of me, the deep blue cushion was very thick and comfortable just how I liked it.

"You're not going to join us?" I looked over to see Jasper in changed clothes pouring himself a glass of orange juice. I scowled in his direction knowing that without words he would know exactly why I was not joining everyone. He threw his arms up in attempt to surrender but his playful smirk told me that he knew exactly what happened in the shower.

"I think it's safer for everyone if I stay over here. I wouldn't want to over exert myself ya know." Jasper placed his hand over his heart and stuck out his bottom lip to pout. With a wave of my hand I dismissed him and watched as he walked back to the living room with everyone else.

I was about twenty pages deep into my book and finally starting to relax when I heard a bell like voice starting to call my name. I heard her, really I did, but I choose to ignore her and play deaf.

"Bella, I know you heard me…get up we have shopping to do!" I blinked my eyes trying to hide the annoyance that was about to betray me. I hated shopping, that was Rose's thing, not mine. Once I glanced towards the voice I saw an amused Rose standing behind a determined looking Alice. She was way too energetic for her own good. "I don't do shopping Alice, have fun with Rose."

"Don't make me carry you up to your room to get you ready and then down to the car missy. We have home décor to purchase and you are coming with us!" I looked down at the length of my body and then back towards Alice, my eyes were telling her words that I did not need to speak. There was no way her tiny figure was going to be able to pick me up and make me do anything.

"Fine, you want to be stubborn…" her words were cut off as she walked back into the living room. I gave up trying to hear what she was up to and dived back into my book. I was getting to a really good part when I felt two very large very strong arms pick me up, I didn't really have time to react before I was flung over a shoulder and facing the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Put me down!" I heard the laughter again, and again there were several voices laughing at me. I was going to kill each and every one of them in there sleep…well that is if they are all sleeping over again.

"I can not put you down; I'm under orders from Rose." He turned me so that I was able to lift my head and glare at Rose, but it wasn't Roses eyes that met mine. A smiling Edward was standing amongst the crowd and I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. How many times must I be embarrassed for one single day?

"Fine, I will walk…just put me down, you're making me sick." Rose and Alice nodded there head in approval before Emmett set me down gently on my feet. I brushed past everyone quickly and marched into my room making sure that I stomped on each and every step on my way up. It was childish, sure, but did I really care? If you ask that question, you are dumber than even I originally thought.

Once I was in my room and standing in my closet I took off my tank top so that I was standing in my closet with just my bra and my basket ball shorts on, I was about to strip those off when a gasp caught me by surprise.

I turned to see Edward standing in my room facing my closet with a crooked smirk on his face. I grabbed for my shirt frantically trying to cover up my exposed chest which brought him out of his daze.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I thought you were dressed because the bed room door was left open and, I'm sorry… "I cut him off by placing my hand in the air and taking a deep breath. Cool, calm…don't scream…it's not every day that you catch a gorgeous guy in your room staring at you like that.

"Edward, if you wanted to see me with out my clothes on, you could have just asked." Great…more word vomit! This day is not getting any better with me. My jaw was dropped open as he smiled and started to inch his way closer to me in the closet. "Oh really? I just have to ask?"

He was standing close enough that the embarrassing heavy breathing coming from me was making my chest slightly rub against his. I was thankfully still holding my shirt in front of me protectively. "Umm, I really didn't mean to say that."

"You didn't?" He closed the distance between us wrapping one arm around my waste and pulling me in to where even air couldn't have come in between us. I was starting to stutter in my mind completely paralyzed by how close he was to me at this very moment when his lips met mine.

The shirt fell to the ground as I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed into the familiar dance between our lips. What in the world was I doing? Arguing with myself, that's what I am doing. The whole time I am kissing this insanely gorgeous man in my closet half clothed I am arguing with myself.

When he broke apart for air I smiled but turned around so that I couldn't get trapped in his eyes or his lips again. He must have some sort of super human power for seduction…because I could not even look at the man without wanting to feel the smoothness of his lips.

"You have tattoos." Well, if that's not a way to pull out a conversation randomly. I decided to follow along not really wanting to bring up the awkward position we were currently standing in.

"Yea, I have four actually." I felt his fingers graze my back and start to trace the fallen angel I had tattooed there before they made there way to the top of my neck and traced the Japanese symbol for fate. "Where are the other two?" I grabbed a t-shirt and turned to make my way to my bed; once I was seated I patted the side of the bed for him to follow.

Edward raised an eye brow suggestively towards me before sitting down on the bed. I shook my head and pealed off my socks to show him the tribal design on my left ankle and the charm bracelet design with all of my families' initials on my right ankle. "What do all of these letters mean?"

He had picked up my legs and set them over his lap to study my tattoo's closer. "Well, the design was just cool looking and the other one is a charm bracelet with my families' initials." He smiled as he ran his fingers over my ankles and then glanced back up at me.

"Do you have Rose and Jasper's initials on here?" I nodded my head and pointed to where there initials sat on my ankle. Too any random person it probably looked like I had an obsession with the alphabet, when in reality it was the only way I knew how to express how much I truly cared for these people. They had been impressioned into my life forever and nothing is more permanent than a tattoo.

"What does someone have to do to earn a spot on your ankle? Or is it family only?" I hadn't really thought about that, but I guess the same rule would apply they would have to become a permanent fixture in my life. It was rare that someone earned that privilege with me…I just don't accept people that easy.

"That my lovely is something that you'll have to find out later…there is not enough time to discuss that, I am pretty sure that Alice and her muscle will be up shortly to force me along on her shopping extravaganza. So ask me some other time."

I placed a big smile on my face as I pulled my shirt over my head and stood up to grab a pair of jeans from my closet. Edward stood up and headed towards my bed room door to leave but turned to face me with a puzzled look on his face, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was about to start laughing when his smirk reappeared on his face and a very determined look. He and Alice were far too alike.

"Whatever it is, I plan to make my way onto that gorgeous ankle of yours. I'll see you later Bella."

I blushed. Not only did I blush but I couldn't even form the words to say good bye, see ya later…not a laugh or snort…nothing .I was now not only mesmerized by Edward but I was a complete and total illiterate fool for him.

I pulled off my shorts and slipped into the jeans while I cursed my own stupidity. Surely he meant as family and nothing else. I mean shit, no one that perfect would want anything to do with me or at least no one would want to be stuck with me for that long. That's probably the reason only family members made there way, they were stuck with me no matter what, they just were not lucky enough to be given the option.


	4. My Angst

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**My Angst**

"So we'll be taking up the other four room in the house, I'm thinking the downstairs room we could put Edward's piano in and of course I would also be able to use it for my designs…"

Alice was rambling on about how she was going to arrange and color coordinate each room. Supposedly I had agreed to this move while I was drunk last night, and I had also agreed to give up the extra garage space that I used to park my truck so that Edward could park his 'special occasions' car in there.

Remind me to never drink again, I also found out that it was Alice and Rose who changed my clothes last night after Edward carried me up to bed. The polite thing to do would be to thank every one for there assistance but I couldn't help but feel slightly angered and embarrassed, I was angry because I was embarrassed. It works both ways, I promise you.

"Bella, what do you think about this pattern?" I turned on my heal to see Alice holding up a deep blue satin sheet set with a plaid blue comforter and matching throw pillows. "Umm, sure Alice… looks fine." She huffed again, much like she had been doing all day at my lack of enthusiasm for shopping.

She can not be mad at me. I gave her fair warning that I did not like shopping; she surely can not expect me to be happy about any of this. Everything was still coming as a shock to me and I still couldn't get my mind to wrap around the thought of Edward.

I had never felt this connection with anyone before, he seemed to get the sarcastic bitchy side of me better than any other random guy that I have met, and he actually laughed at me instead of getting his panties all in a bunch. Needless to say I liked this guy, but was terrified that soon my lack of 'love interest' and my profuse need to push people away was gong to ruin it, and then he wouldn't even want to be my friend…much like Jacob.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of thoughts of Jacob but instantly regretted it when my head started to hurt again. For the love of Tylenol won't this blasted thing go away!

"Here Bella, grab this so we can meet Rose at the check out and grab some lunch." Alice stuffed my arms full of bathroom towels and accessories until I felt like I was going to fall over from the weight. I was standing in the middle of the bedroom section of Bed Bath and Beyond wondering why the evil little pixie didn't think to grab a damn shopping cart. I was going to fall over and embarrass myself further, the only difference from now and this morning would be that this time, it'll be caught on security tape.

I closed my eyes and took one step forward hopping and praying that I didn't trip over some invisible force field and crash land on the ground. To my luck as I placed one foot in front of the other while Alice guided me to the front of the store I didn't trip or fall once. I thanked whatever god was watching me at that moment and set everything down on the conveyer belt.

Rose had purchased enough items to completely redo the kitchen and dining room. I made her promise me that she would leave my window seat alone. If she truly valued her life, she knew better than to touch my favorite spot in the house. "Bella, we are allowing everyone to redecorate a room in the house…since we knew you wouldn't volunteer for it we assigned you the new music room."

I glanced at Rose with a very annoyed look on my face. I adored music, really I did and now she was going to ruin a hobby of mine by adding decorating to it. "Rose, I'm sure you or Alice would be happy to have another room to decorate. Really there is no need to ruin a hobby by making me decorate for it."

"Tsk tsk tsk…Bella, everyone is getting a room to decorate so that the house has a little bit of us all in it. Emmett and I have the kitchen and dining room. Alice is doing the bathrooms and Living room with Jasper. It's only fair that we give Edward and you the study and the music room."

This is the first I am hearing about the study, or Edward's involvement in the decorating. Maybe I could make him do all the work. "We told Edward to work on the study, so that leaves you in the music room."

Evil little pixie ruined my fun. I wanted to stomp around like a child screaming about how I didn't want to, but I knew better. Not because I had done it before but because stomping and throwing a temper tantrum was not going to crack Rose, she was used to my antics and was getting really good at paying me no attention if necessary.

So here is the question. How in the hell am I going to decorate the damn music room? Wasn't that supposed to be Edward's thing anyways? I rolled my eyes and started pushing the over flowing cart that the cashier was so kind to grab for all of Alice's bags.

Once we made it out to my truck and loaded everything I hoped into the driver seat and turned the radio on. Linkin Park started blasting through my speakers drowning out whatever conversation Alice and Rose were currently having.

I heard a few snickers throughout the ride home but avoided the conversation successfully. When I pulled into the drive way I noted that there was now a giant U-Haul in front of the house and Emmett and Jasper were trying to navigate a huge bed in through the front door.

Let the games begin, I thought silently to myself. This was going to end up in disaster probably but what was life without a little disaster? We needed to keep things interesting right?

Right.

I hoped out of the truck and loaded my arms down with bags to haul into the house. Alice was quickly following behind me carrying enough bags to completely hide her petite little body from the world. She was strong for how little she was.

"Bella, you should get started on the room once the guys are done unloading everything. I believe that Edwards Piano should already be in there." I sighed as I set Alice's bags down and made my way to this so called music room.

The walls were painted a tan color with white base boards, the floors where a deep wood color and the drapes already hanging in there were a dark red with gold trim. At least the colors were already picked out for me. I noticed that several boxes where piled into the room neatly stacked a labeled.

Edward's piano was sitting in a corner next to two windows that were opened causing the light breeze to sway the curtains slightly. It was a warm day outside and I was stuck in here decorating. I kicked the floor and walked over to the first stack of boxes ripping the tape off so that I could start unpacking everything. Why in the world do I have to unpack someone else's stuff?

As soon as I had all of the contents of the boxes spread out all over the floor I realized that I needed shelves to put all of this crap up. I hated shopping but if I snuck out I could make the trip quick and gain myself some time alone. The house was full of chaos from everyone unpacking and decorating…I could tell that they were bonding over this experience so it should be fairly easy to sneak out undetected.

I fished my keys out of my purse that was thrown on the floor and quietly crept out of the house and to my truck. Once I started the engine and pulled out of the drive way I started humming along to the music. It was peaceful and exactly what I needed.

I drove down the long stretch of road until I reached Best Buy and found a parking space. There was a rather large crowd inside the store so I made note to get in and get out, no need to shop around so to speak.

"Hey there cutie, is there something I can help you find?" I turned from the custom CD racks that I was looking at to see a small gangly guy wearing a Best Buy shirt and khaki pants standing way to close to me.

"Yea, there is something you can help me with, let's start with not calling me cutie." His smile faltered a little bit as he stepped an inch closer to me. I was ready to slap the kid if he came any closer. "Well, how about you give me your name and we'll go from there."

"Alice, my name is Alice…could you be a big strong man and carry five of those racks there to the check out for me?" I batted my eyes a little and took a small step back from the guy so that he could grab the racks.

I almost died from lack of oxygen as I tried to hold in my laughter watching his tiny arms flex and struggle to carry all of the racks to the check out line for me. "So Alice, you want to go out sometime?" I rolled my eyes as he placed the items on the conveyer belt for me. "I'm sorry; I haven't gotten your name?"

He smiled up at me showing off his yellow teeth that made me want to vomit in my mouth before he leaned in towards me. "Eric, and when should I pick you up?" He was absolutely revolting and his breath was even worse. I should have known better than to even give this kid an idea that I might want to go anywhere with him, but I pushed aside my own dramatics so that I could have a little fun.

I took a pen off of the register and scribbled down an address. "Here, pick me up at 8:00 PM, now I'm going to warn you…my brother is really scary looking, but trust me he's just a giant push over… so you may need to put him in his place before I can come out." He nodded his head and smiled at me again before walking off.

I paid for my items and pushed the cart out to my truck to unload the racks and head home. I hoped Jasper didn't get mad at what I had just done, but it will at least be slightly entertaining. Take that Alice…you'll never make me go shopping again!

I walked into the house dragging the damn racks along with me when Emmett saw me struggling. "Hey there Bella, need some help?" I snorted at how easy everyone was making this for me today. "No Emmett, I was actually hoping that I could leave my mark in the wood floors with these…want to help me drag them along?" Rose rolled her eyes and pushed Emmett on his shoulder motioning for him to carry the racks to the room for me.

Once everything was in the room that I would need to organize this death trap I shut the door and locked it. I did not plan to emerge until close to 8:00 PM where I hoped to make sure Jasper opened the door and Alice was unavailable.

I began hoisting the racks up against the walls, once they were screwed into place I stood back to admire my own handy work. It didn't look so bad, they actually kind of acted as a border extending from one end of the wall to the next. Whichever one of them had this many CD's was going to need to thank me properly after all this work.

I began placing the CD's on the ground and organizing them by genre and then year released…with my knowledge of music it didn't take too long before I was ready to start loading them into the CD racks. Once that was complete it was time for Eric to show up for Alice. I smiled menacingly as I called for Alice to join me in the room.

She danced into the room and I shut the door behind her. "So Alice, what do you think so far? Should I do more? I'm thinking of a mirrored picture or something right over here…" I pointed towards a blank space on the wall and watched as she glanced around the room.

The door bell rang and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Alice looked at me a little confused and then back at the wall before closing her eyes. "I think a mirror would look fine, the radio set up really should be moved over here though…" Her tiny little body began tugging and pulling at the stand that the radio was set up on when I heard Jasper raise his voice from the foyer.

"What you little shit? I already told you that I am not her fucking brother… I am her boyfriend…. No you can not come in and see her!!" Alice looked startled and almost bolted for the door, I needed to think quickly. "Alice, I'm sure he's fine… hey, do you think these curtains really match everything?"

Alice looked from me to the curtains to the bed room door and back to me again before she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Bella, you do not care about curtains. What are you up to?" I smiled as innocently as I could but her expression did not change. "Alice, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to the side. I knew she didn't believe me but there was no way that I was confessing. The noise in the foyer disappeared after a very loud slamming of the front door and a few curses from Jasper. So I walked out of the room and to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Bella, that was not cool. I can't prove you had something to do with it…but it stinks of you." I feigned shocked and placed my hand over my heart. Jasper shook his head but glared at me tapping his foot on the tile floor. I grabbed bottled water and stood in front of him, "Jasper, I do not stink!"

He let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders in front of me. "Bella, I will get you back…I don't know how…and I don't know when…but I will get you back." I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms out; I went to turn around and ran into Alice. I almost fell on my bottom before Jasper's arms steadied me.

"Bella, who is Eric and why does he think he's hot shit?" I laughed, I couldn't control it this time, but I immediately shut up when I noticed the daggers that Alice was so obviously shooting at me with her eyes. "Oh Alice, it was just a little joke, the guy would not leave me alone and your name was the first to pop into my mind."

"So why'd you give him our address?"

Now that I didn't have an answer to. She was not having a sense of humor about this but I swear I heard Jasper chuckle behind me. I needed to think quick and on my toes. "See, Alice…I just wanted to make sure that our Jasper here was serious about you…I wouldn't want you to get hurt…he's obviously laid his claim though, so we're good. I promise it won't happen again."

The girl is not stupid, I'll give her that much, maybe she would end up being my newest best friend. "Bella, I'll forgive you this once, but if that little freak comes back you better be the one to answer the door and explain to him not to ever come back."

This is another one of those times where I wanted to stomp my foot and pout like a little kid, but instead I nodded my head and made way for the stairs.

"Nope, were do you think you are going?"

Alice had a tight grip on my hand and a devious look in her eyes. I pointed towards the stairs like it was the most obvious thing in the world only for her to shake her head and drag me back to the music room. "I don't think so, you wanted to discuss curtains we are going to discuss curtains."

Way to put your foot in your mouth again Bella. Edward was already in the room when we got there looking more like a god than an actual human. He was wearing a tight black shirt with faded blue jeans while he leaned over his piano adjusting the strings accordingly. "Alice, I really should shower…Jasper said that I stink…you wouldn't want to offended Jasper's nose now would you?"

Alice leaned over towards me while Edward laughed from underneath his piano. She took a big whiff of the air around me and smiled deviously. "Bella, I don't think you stink at all…Edward, could you come and smell Bella for me? I need to make sure that I don't offend Jasper's nose."

Edward had a coy smile plastered to his face as he leaned up and walked over to me. I was momentarily frozen at his approaching figure. Inside I was screaming to kill Alice; she was going to be a tough opponent in my world. Edward leaned over and stuck his face dangerously close to my own and inhaled a huge breath against my hair. I could practically taste him on my tongue as he exhaled and pulled away. "Nope, she smells fine to me Alice, maybe you should ask Emmett."

I gave him the dirtiest look I could as Alice dragged me out of the room screaming for Emmett and Rose to come down and smell me. This was adding to the list of embarrassing things for my day. Of course everyone else wanted to see the show as Edward paced slowly behind us; I swear I could feel his gaze on my ass but for some reason that really didn't bother me as much as it should.

Everyone took there turn sniffing me and everyone agreed that I smelt fine enough to go over curtain designs with Alice. The entire house had turned against me.

Once Alice had successfully tugged on my arm dragging me to every single room in the house pointing out the different patterns and lengths of each curtain I was exhausted. I know it was her intent and that she was going into great details as a form of torture.

I marched up the stairs and to my room giving everyone I passed a wave before falling on top of my bed. The room was silent and the over head fan was chilling…just what I needed. I stood up and headed to my closet so that I could slip on my basket ball shorts and top again. This time I made sure to close my bed room door so that no one got the impression that I may or may not be indecent.

I stripped out of my clothes and slipped on my basket ball shorts. I was in the process of pulling my tank top over my head when I felt a cool breeze tickle my skin and then two hands help me slide my shirt down my torso.

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was this time. Edward was getting too good at being sneaky. "I know I shut my bed room door this time." He chuckled behind me but never removed his hands from my hips.

"I was actually thinking of taking you up on your offer earlier."


	5. Really Maybe

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Really, Maybe**

"You what?" I was stunned, maybe my mind was stuck in the gutter, and maybe his was too. My offer? Was he really trying to ask to see me without my clothes on? I took a smell step forward and turned to face him, the dim closet light magnified the beautiful color of his hair and his smile was not faltering.

"Your offer, I plan to take you up on your offer."

He smiled deviously at me as he stepped closer to me in the closet. I won't lie, I would not mind letting those hands ravish at every single part of my body…I wasn't one to turn down something I wanted, but then again… I was a virgin and I really didn't want to give that to anyone just yet. A girl's got priorities and he was doing nothing to help my resolve a bit.

I decided to play coy and dumb with him. "And what offer would that be?" He smiled as bent his arms around my legs and scooped me up bridal style. Damnit, this guy was good.

"Bella, don't play dumb. I know you are not that stupid. Are you really going to make me ask?" My heart was beating dangerously in my chest and the only thing I could think was what the hell are you going to do now?!? My body was not cooperating with my brain and my heart was on its own little trip.

"Yes, I think I am." I tried to cross my arms to keep them from weaving into his thick hair again; I clenched my first tightly around my sides allowing my nails to bite into my flesh slightly. This was going to be much harder than I thought.

He let out a sigh and sat down on my bed with me in his lap. "What does someone have to do to earn a spot on your ankle, or is it family only? I believe those were my exact words, and you my dear said that I could ask you some other time. I have officially deemed it 'other time'."

I let out a breath that I did not know I had been holding. Yup, it was just me by little self. I really needed to get my head out of the gutter with this one. He was going to be the absolute death of me. "Well, it's kind of a detailed explanation."

Edward simply shrugged his shoulders and reached over to turn on my bed side light. "I think I've got time." I rolled my eyes and started trying to think of the best way to explain it without looking like an obsessive moron. It probably wasn't all that difficult, I'm sure that with my over active imagination I was making it out to be more important than it really was, but still my brain was not cooperating accordingly with the rest of me.

"So here's the deal, the people's who initials that are on my ankle are not just family. They have made an important impression on my life. I care for these people and would probably kill for them. I don't believe in love, so it's not something I say to people…so instead of saying, 'hey I love you' I put the initials on my ankle as a reminder that they are a permanent fixture in my life."

He seemed to be rolling the idea around in his head a few times, the color in his eyes would dim slightly when he was thinking about something. I noticed this the other night at the bar when I would ask him questions or go into the long spill about my child hood.

"You really don't believe in Love?"

He had an eye brow raised and a concerned but sad look on his face. Why in the world did he look like that, and at me? "I really don't. I just do not believe it has the meaning that it is supposed to have." I shrugged my shoulders and tried to lift myself to get up, this time he actually let me. I stood up and stretched my legs before moving to turn off my closet light and take a seat next to him on my bed. He still looked extremely confused.

"I'd like to hear your theory on it, if you don't mind."

His playful banter had died down a bit and I didn't like the serious Edward, the playful one was much more preferred.

"Well, people throw the word around to easily these days. It's not something that I would assume should be taken lightly. Guys normally use it to get into girls pants and a lot of people confuse mere infatuation with the word love. I'm sure it once had a wonderful meaning about two people being connected in every way possible for the rest of there lives, but even the recent divorce rates prove my case. So I don't believe in the current terminology of love, and speaking of marriage, I don't believe in it either. Again, divorce rates are my argument on that."

His gaze never dropped but his smile did finally return. I guess it wasn't as confusing concept as some would think.

"I agree. Never really thought of it like that, but I agree…a tattoo is much more appropriate."

"Well, don't go sharing my ideas with everyone…soon even the tattoo will be used to get laid."

We sat there laughing together for hours it seemed before he stood up so that I could get some sleep. He lightly kissed me on my forehead and let him self out. "You know Bella; I'm serious about earning a spot on your ankle. Sweet Dreams." And with that he closed the door. This was going to be a very sleepless long night.

I hadn't been able to get my head out of the gutter most of the time Edward was sitting in my room. He was too gorgeous, and I know I have said it before but I really don't mind saying it again…the man has earned his bragging even it's just me in my head doing the bragging for him.

I couldn't stop watching the way the muscle's moved in his chest, the sharp defined features of his arms, the strength in general. I imagined within a few hours several hundred different ways that he could rip my clothes to shreds, and each time I would blush from my own thoughts he would be a smart ass and ask why I was blushing causing me to tell him embarrassing stories from my past so that I didn't have to tell him what was really on my mind.

I was laying here tossing and turning unable to sleep because every time I closed my eyes there was a naked god in my dreams. I needed to devise a plan, a mental block so to speak so that I don't ruin whatever it is I have going on with Edward. He was too good to be true and I didn't want to draw him in any closer, I needed to figure out a way to push him away.

I was sure it was going to have to be a lot of self confidence mixed with avoidance, but who the hell was I kidding? The guy practically snuck up on me every chance he got; I bet he knew that I melted when I saw him. I let out another sigh and tried to close my eyes. I had fucking school tomorrow and I could not go into a boring English literature class where my professor dragged out the importance and symbolism in every fucking story tired. I needed my sleep desperately.

I tried closing my eyes and counting sheep, but even those turned into naked gods. I all but screamed out profanities when I couldn't take it anymore. I flung my blankets off of me and stared at the stupid clock. I had classes starting at 8:00 AM and it was now 5:30 AM. Fucking wonderful! Now, I was going without sleep…well I hope he slept well.

I marched into my closet and grabbed a pair of Capri pants and a low cut shirt, my flip flops where already down stairs so I didn't even bother with shoes as I made my way to the shower. I could hear disturbing noises coming from Jasper's room and mumbled under my breath, "bet he told her he loved her," before I headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

The heat from the shower was refreshing and definitely helping with the built up tension in my back. I was almost done drying off when the light flicked off in the bathroom. I wrapped the towel around my body and pulled the shower curtain back. I stepped out of the tub and reached for the light switch to flick it on.

There was no one in here, and I had not heard the door open or closed. I was slightly shaken from my own paranoia, I know for a fact that I locked that door. Then there was a loud bang outside the damn door that made me jump backwards, successfully falling back into the damn tub. I even managed to pull the shower curtain down with me, successfully creating my own crashing sound. I heard Jasper and Alice's giggles coming from the outside of the door and decided that I was now going to kill them both.

"It's too early in the fucking morning for this shit Jasper!"

I heard the laughter fading and realized that they must have ran down the hall to one of there rooms. I huffed and dragged myself up out of the tub securing the towel around my body again. I was going to get dressed in the bathroom but figured that this was now considered an open game war zone, the last thing I needed was to stumble out of the bathroom naked from some freak accident.

In my life, stranger things have happened. I grabbed my clothes and opened the bathroom door to see Edward coming out of my bedroom. "What are you doing in there?" I walked up to him as he stood leaning on my bedroom door frame staring at my approaching figure. It wasn't until then that I realized I must look a mess walking around in a bath towel.

"I was actually just looking from you, I heard a scream."

How valiant…I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm aside so that I could enter my room, of course, he followed. Why do you hate me? I set my clothes on my bed and turned to see Edward again staring at me. His eyes were a very deep green and darker than usual, once he caught me staring at him he averted his gaze so that I could see his eyes anymore.

"Ok, I have a few questions…first what were you staring at, and second what's got you thinking so hard."

He looked up with that same look in his eyes and I felt my knee's go slightly weak. I pulled the towel tighter around me in hopes that I didn't just drop it and jump him where he stood. I had a few hours before school…stop it Bella.

Nothing like chastising yourself to start the morning off right. I was going to need another shower if he didn't let me get dressed. His concentration broke for a second and that famous crooked grin was now plastered on his face.

"I was just admiring the view…and I really don't think you want to know what I was thinking about. But, I do have a question for you."

I was not trying to get my heart racing faster than it was so I settled for his excuse, of course blushing was included. "Shoot, what's your question." He moved closer to me causing me to again grip my towel desperately before he closed the gap and kneeled down so that he was at eye level with me. I really never considered myself short, but next to Edward I wasn't all that bigger than Alice.

His breathe smelt like honey as he leaned his face closer to mine and then allowed his nose to graze my cheek stopping at my ear to whisper. "See, I don't particularly care to share anything, and well I have to stake a claim before I can say something is mine, so I was wondering if you would be mine?" Each word caused a vibration on my ear lobe and I really liked this side of Edward, I mean really liked, he was doing nothing for my resolve and of course the three major body functions where not agreeing with each other at all.

"Sure." I mumbled incoherently, he chuckled before kissing me on my cheek and then leaving me in my room to get dressed. Someone should just come in here and shoot me now; I could easily die a happy fucking woman from that experience. I let a dramatic sigh float from my lips as I got dressed in front of my bed room vanity.

Once my hair was dry and brushed I pulled it back into a pony tail and made my way down stairs. The house was now perfectly silent except for the creak in the stairs as I made my way down slowly. No need to create more disturbances by falling down the stairs. I took a second glance at the clock and noticed that it was 6:45 Am, still too fucking early in the morning.

I didn't really have to leave until about fifteen till 8:00 AM but there was no way I was going to sit in a dark ass house and wait for everyone else to wake up…normally I would cook Rosalie and Jasper breakfast but those asshole's didn't even deserve that, they can fend for themselves I'm going to Denny's.


	6. Drag it Out

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Drag it Out**

It didn't take long for me to grab my purse and flip flops and sneak out of the house undetected. I waited until I was on the street and completely out of the drive way before I even turned on my lights, I giggled to myself when I realized how retarded I really am, especially when I am in my super secret stealth mode.

The music on the way to Denny's was relaxing and rejuvenating all at the same time. Explain that to me, because I have never felt more relaxed and energized at the same time before in my life. I pulled into the parking lot and noticed that this place seemed pretty deserted; I guess no one really eats breakfast this early on a Monday morning. I shrugged my shoulders at my own assessment and grabbed one of my English Literature books so that I could study while I ate my break fast.

"Hi, Welcome to Denny's! My name is Lauren, how many in your party?" I was half tempted to just play nice, but it seems that the other half won me over. I turned my head to look in all direction making a visible notation that the there was no one standing to my left, no standing to my right, and no one standing behind me. "Lauren, it's wonderful to meet you I believe that there are…" I stuck my pointer finger out and point to three other 'invisible' people before smiling at Lauren and telling it'll be a table for four.

She handled it quite well by not getting angry, it was probably too early in the morning for her too. She smiled brightly and grabbed four menus before heading over to a large booth and taking my coffee order. My day, other than the bathroom incident, was actually starting off nicely.

I leaned my head back slightly and opened up my book so that I could glance at the current curricular for the class. I really wanted to be a writer, I would surely settle for an editor until I was able to actually publish my work, but I could not stand the required classes it took for me to get there.

I was bored as soon as I opened the book so I closed it and slid it into safe corner by the window. My thoughts began to linger on Edward again, not really the obvious attraction that I had for him, but more or less on the burning need for him. Did I just agree to be his girlfriend this morning?

I am really going to need to get my mind, heart, and body to work on the same page here because even I am starting to confuse myself. I am somewhat thankful that I am not a complete emotional head case. How confusing would it have been if I would have voiced my need for Edward to stay at a safe distance while my hands and arms pulled him as close as possible? Rose probably would check me into the nearest looney bin then.

"Here's your coffee, would you like to order now or will you be waiting for your friends to arrive?" I turned my head up to stare openly at Lauren, I guess I had walked into that one, "I will actually be dining alone this morning, and my friends will not be showing up. I'll just have an order of pancakes and a side of bacon, thank you Lauren."

Her face showed a very visible frown when I told her that I would be dining alone, I would have to leave this one a decent tip, she did smile at me when I was being obviously rude, and it is rather early in the morning to be making any kind of smart ass attempts. I am becoming a softy.

As the rest of the day passed by my sigh's slowly turned into groans. I had been ran into at least three times today, some one put a rather large very visible door ding in my fucking truck, and now I am sitting out in the parking lot with a beautiful soon to be black eye.

"Emmett what the fuck is wrong with you and your damn friends!" I was not going to cry, there was no way in hell I was going to cry in front of all of these people. "Bella, oh my god, what happened this time?" I squinted my good eye up at Rose and pointed my finger to Emmett and his friends.

"Emmett, what the fuck did you and your goons do to Bella?" I felt like a child sticking my tongue out at another child directly after telling the teacher on them. "Nothing Rose, I swear… look she was walking in the parking lot, not paying attention…we were tossing the football around and next thing I know Tyler threw the ball and it nailed Bella in the head."

Next thing he knew? And, I was the one not paying attention? "You big idiot, how in the fuck am I the one not paying attention when you were the one who should have been catching the damn ball instead of letting it smack me in the head?"

I was standing at this point in time and had finally dropped my hand from my eye. I could see this supposed Tyler that Emmett was talking about, he seemed like a smart kid, and he kept his distance. "Hey, what's this meeting of the minds?"

Rose turned her head and gave Jasper a frustrated look, "No, Tyler over here hit Bella in the head with a foot ball." My sighs were definitely turning into groans. A crowd was starting to gather around as Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head. I was not trying to stick around and witness my next most embarrassing moment.

"I'm out of here Rose." I tried to wave but she was so caught up on telling Emmett where he should be throwing his football that she didn't even notice I was leaving. I rolled my eyes and trudged off anyways. "Looks like she is going to be awhile, mind if I ride with you." I shrugged my shoulders and unlocked the truck allowing Jasper to hop in the passenger side.

"So, how bad does it really look?" Jasper took my head in his hand and turned my face towards him, "Well, I don't think it's going to be a shiner, but you should probably put some ice on it when we get home."

I don't even know why I was being nice to him, as soon as I started my truck and pulled out of the parking lot I realized that I am supposed to be mad at him and Alice and now I was adding Emmett to that list. Again, the entire fucking house is against me! Rose and Edward were the only one's safe…even though Rose was sure to join everyone else and Edward just flat out made me confused.

"So what's up with you and Edward?" I didn't know that boys were supposed to be so damn gossipy. "What do you mean?" I knew what he meant, and I was not willingly giving the information up to him, what business is it to him anyways? "You know what I mean Bella, don't play dumb." I rolled my eyes, there was obviously no playing dumb in my case, and I don't play well with others any how.

"I don't know if I know for sure yet. I think that I might possibly be his girlfriend." Jasper smiled a huge toothy grin as I pulled into the drive way of the house; the garage door was open where a beautiful and sleek black car sat perfectly next to Roses old mustang. There was now a yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo in the drive way as well. "Dude, nice rides."

I scuffed a little at Jasper's comment. Nice rides indeed, my truck could easily run those little cars off the road. I pulled up and parked next to the other cars in the drive way and laughed at the visible shadow that was cast over them.

I decided what the hell and joined Jasper in his inspection of the other cars. When I first moved here a few years ago I didn't know anything about cars. I had a genuine interest in them and Rose was the best mechanic I had ever met, so slowly but surely she put me to work on her baby with her and I learned a lot.

"Enjoying the view?" I knew that voice that was Edward. I turned my head and threw my hand up to block the sun from my eyes. He was standing next to Jasper now wearing no shoes, jeans that hung extremely low on his waste and a too tight for his own good t-shirt that showed off the defined muscles in his back.

"I am now." He chuckled and moved closer to me wrapping one arm successfully around my waste. "What the fuck happened to your eye?" I wasn't even thinking about it, I had almost forgotten about the dull sting in the side of my head when he brought it up actually.

"Oh, it's nothing just a foot ball parking lot accident that I fell victim too." His glare turned a little intense for me so I pulled out of his embrace and went back to looking at the car's with Jasper as he mumbled incoherently about the engine's horse power.

Once the guys were launched into a full fledged discussion about the vehicles I decided that it was time to head inside and work on my home work. I didn't have much to do, but I was feeling a little lazy, standing outside in the sun discussing engines does not satisfy my appetite for doing absolutely nothing but lazy stuff.

I marched into the house and grabbed my book to take a seat in my favorite spot. Rose kept her word and didn't change a thing about my window seat and for that I was very thankful. Once I was seated I found myself amused by the little gold lettered plaque that was nailed into the wall facing me.

_Bella's Spot _

_Since 2006___

I ran my finger along the indented metal and then sat back to read my book. The words were flying across the page and the main character was in an obvious hurry to save the day while trapped into a lust filled spell with a guy I couldn't really picture as hot…whatever floats her boat I guess.

Edward and Jasper had started to make there way into kitchen and I don't know if they were intentionally in here making pointless noise to disturbed me or if the day was finally taking its toll and I was just being a grouch. Either which way, the movement and the closing and shutting of cabinets was starting to get on my nerves.

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head so that I could inspect the noise disturbances. It also doesn't hurt that my legs were starting to fall asleep and my feet were numb from lack of movement. So I kind of needed this stretch to get the blood pumping through my veins again.

Once I turned the corner from the small wall that separated the dinning room from the kitchen I noticed that there was only Edward. No Jasper in sight, how in the world can one man make that much damn racket?

"What's with all the noise?" I braced myself against the counter leaning forward with all my weight settled on my arms. Edward turned to look at me but quickly turned back to continue whatever it was he was doing. I noticed the frustrated glare in his eyes as he continued to open cabinet after cabinet searching for something in particular.

I moved my way around the counter and stood in the center of the kitchen watching as he shuffled through pots and pans. "Would you like some help?"

Well great… don't fucking answer me. I slumped down to my knees and opened a cabinet door realizing that this was going to take a really long time if I didn't even know what the hell I was looking for.

"You can start by telling me what we are looking for." Edward let out a frustrated sigh and turned his head to glance at me, his eyes were blazing green right now with a few light gold specks around the outer ring. It was beautiful but nothing about him being beautiful really surprised me anymore.

"I was trying to find where my beaker was placed so that I can practice for my chemical exam coming up." He let out another frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why would you beaker's be in the kitchen?"

His facial expressions were becoming easier and easier to read and I didn't really like the 'duh' look he was presently giving me. "If I knew where it would have been unpacked I wouldn't be digging through the damn kitchen, it's the only other place to look."

"Have you checked the study room?"

"I personally set up and unpacked the study room; don't you think I would know what was in there?"

What the hell did I do to you? I stood up and decided that I was going to ignore the big giant baby crawling around the kitchen floor searching through cabinets. If he wanted to throw a damn hissy fit he could surely do it by himself, no need for my help. I made way to the study and opened the door quietly mumbling to myself.

His damn beaker set was positioned on a book shelf right next to his stupid chemistry books. Why men so stubbornly looked every where but the obvious when trying to find something was completely beyond me.

It reminded me of my mothers husband Phil, they both lived a pretty youthful life, always out partying and drinking with other base ball players and 'high' society. I know I refer to my mother Renee as an alcoholic, and granted she was, but she was a fun alcoholic. Never once did she get angry for unknown reasons, though I was often concerned for her health and I still am, she choose to live her life like there would be no tomorrow and I admired her for that some what.

She didn't care what other people thought and I'd like to think that part rubbed off on me somewhat. I really didn't care; I mean sure I took showers to prevent the stink and I did other things for my appearance but by no means was I was doing it for anyone else's benefit but my own. I had my own standards to meet, let alone to worry about someone else's.

I grabbed the beaker set up and marched into the kitchen to hear a still frustrated Edward banging around underneath one of the kitchen cabinets. I set the set up on the kitchen bar and stayed out of sight.

"You know, I don't want to be your's. Or anyone else's for that matter." He made it easier than I thought it would be to resist. As long as he stayed a frustrated ass hole, I could keep my distance and guard myself from future hurt. It always happened. Yes, I know Bella is being pessimistic again, I don't really consider it being pessimistic as much as I consider it being prepared for the worst. Nothing is wrong with a little planning.

I had been walking out of the kitchen and heading up to my room when I heard the very audible string of profanities from the kitchen. What in the hell was he so worked up about? He had his damn set up…I decided to not care so much, whatever it was he was a bright person…he could figure it out on his own.

My room was quiet and dim since the sun was shining on the opposite end of the house now. I flipped on the light switched and locked my door; this way there would be no interruptions.

I studied for seemed like hours ignoring the pitter patter of noise stringing through the house, you could always tell when Emmett was here, his voice carried to every room like someone was screaming through a damn bull horn. I couldn't make out the conversation and was kind of thankful that I couldn't. Living with so many people even though it had only been a day or two was already starting to get to me. I needed solitude, we had that happy medium before all of this, and now it was gone.

I was going to need to find my own secret little place. Coffee shops had too many stuck up people and bar's were full of drunks, I really couldn't see myself hanging out in a library so I grabbed one of my loose sheets of paper and a pen and started scribbling out locations.

After about a few more hours of random contemplating I decided that I had ignored the rest of the house long enough, I stood up and moved towards my closet to change into my comfy clothes. I had sat around in my school clothes for long enough.

"Hey Bella, nice of you to join us." Alice was the first to speak to me as I walked down the stairs. There was a mellow glow to her face and she looked so serene. "Hey Alice, nice of you to notice." I gave her a calm smile to let her know that in no way was I trying to sound like a bitch with that comment. She motioned for me to join her and noticed that we were heading out back, so much for joining the family and friends this evening.

"Bella, have a seat." Wow, she really had the mother about to have the sex talk face down well. "I know what has happened between you and my brother, I know he's sorry for being an ass…but well no girl as ever actually told him no. So he's being stubborn and probably won't really apologize…but you should still forgive him. I mean he does put up with a lot of shit from you to."

Way to be honest Alice. I shifted hesitantly in my seat next to her thinking of the best way to word what I thought about this conversation and her brother. "Alice, I will not apologize, and he chooses to put up with me. Relationships are not meant to work out…so I'm not that frazzled by it. I learned a long time ago to put my big girl panties on and face the ugly reality that is this place. In regards to your bother wanting to apologize to me…well he'll need to grow some balls and figure that out for him."

Alice huffed a little probably realizing that I wasn't about to budge. When I put my foot down it was like trying to wedge it out of cement to get me to change my mind about something. I just wish I would have put my foot down before the awkward room mate conversation started.

"You two are meant for each other. We'll just see how long it takes for you both to realize that." I rolled my eyes as Alice stood up and ushered me back into the house.

Edward was sulking in the study practicing for his Chemistry exam as the rest of joked around and played on the XBOX. Life was looking a little more towards my preference. Not too much, but definitely enough for me.


	7. Tick Tock Tick

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Tick Tock Tick**

**Edward's Point of View**

It's been four fucking months of being ignored by Bella, four fucking months of both of us refusing to apologize for anything that may or may not have happened. The reason I say may or may not is because she totally fucking over reacted. She should have felt privileged for me to want to consider her my girl. I didn't extend that offer out to just anyone.

But no, she had to go and be all high and fucking mighty while I was in a bad mood and now we're not talking. I won't apologize and she has made it painfully obvious that she doesn't plan on apologizing either. Alice tried to help but after talking to Bella she decided to tell me to grow some balls and apologize.

I have no reason to be sorry.

The object of my affection as some would call it was trying to kill me. With every swish of her hips…with every mumble or joke she tells I want to jump her, but I can't. Hell, I can not even sneak up on the girl anymore to try and apologize…she locks her door and she's up and out of the house before I even get a chance to talk to her. I tried one night to stay up all night just to see how desperate she was to avoid me; anyone who gets up at an ungodly hour to leave the house is desperate. Anyways, I fell asleep on the couch and woke up cold as shit to Alice poking me in my side.

I've thought about moving out, but I can't…I can't fucking get one foot in front of the other to leave. So here am pretending like it doesn't bother me that she wont talk to me, pretending that when other guys flirt with her I don't want to rip there throats out and pretending like she doesn't mean to me as much as she really does.

Call me masochistic or an asshole, I think the latter of the two is what Bella had referred to me as. If only she knew…but like I'd ever get a chance to tell her. "What are you doing brother dear?" I was currently staring off into space sitting on the back porch; Alice took a seat next to me and began pushing the swing from side to side. "Just thinking." Yup, that's all you are getting out of me.

"I'm sure I can guess what you are thinking about. But, I'll leave it alone. Want to come shopping with me? I need to get Bella a new outfit for her date tonight. I set her up with this really cute guy James."

I shot her a glare, knowing that this was her idea of a subtle way to tell me that Bella had a date tonight. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her eyes grew big and an all too innocent smile played at her lips. "Why, Edward…the girls' got to get out of the house, and you are too stubborn to apologize for being an asshole…so I took the next best thing."

Next best thing my ass, she was up to something, my sister always was. "Anyways, why are you getting so upset? It's not like you actually care for the girl…just another prize right?" I couldn't believe the words that were spewing from my sister's mouth. I'd like to think that I tried to treat Bella better than I had any of the other girls. Hell, I know I treated her better than any of the other girls.

There was something different about her, the way her eyes held so much unspoken emotion, I could never guess what was going to come from her mouth next, and she understood me better than any girl had ever understood me. We were supposed to just click.

I remember the first night I carried her up to her room after she passed out in her truck drunk. Rose and Jasper had set me down to give me 'fair' warning about her beliefs and her stubborn ass ways. I was or well still am determined to break down that damn wall.

"Cancel her date." I had turned to look Alice in the eyes. She had to know that I was fucking serious about this. Bella was my girl whether she wanted to admit it or not, I was not going to let her go out on a date with anyone else.

"Cancel her date? And what would I tell Bella…oh hey, my insecure brother told me to cancel your date so I did?" I laughed at her assumption about my insecurities but agreed with her that Bella would not fall for that. I needed a better plan.

Think Edward Think!

"Cancel her date with this James character, but tell Bella that he needs her to meet him at Italia Bella, I'll meet her there…but don't tell her that." For a second I saw a giddy glimmer in my sister's eye. I was still determined not to apologize, but I could try a little harder than I have been to make amends with Bella.

"What do I get if I help you with this?" Why the fuck should you get anything out of it? I let out another frustrated sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you want?" I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to contain the headache that was about to push forward.

"You know what, we'll discuss that part later…I have a date to cancel. Just remember that you owe me." With that Alice pulled out her cell phone and started dialing spewing some bull shit lie to whoever was on the other line about Bella being unavailable.

Damn right she is unavailable, she's my fucking girl.

If this was going to go over smoothly I would need to start getting ready to meet Bella at the restaurant. Maybe I could make it look like her date stood her up. "Does Bella even know this James guy?"

"Nope, it was a blind date."

Even better, so the asshole wouldn't have to stand her up, I could just be the blind date and blame it all on Alice. Also, some weirdo wouldn't be stalking my girl.

"I need to go get ready. Just make sure that Bella shows up. Tell her that you made the reservation and it's under Cullen. That way the receptionist can bring her to the table." I stood up ready to head back into the house when Alice put her petite hand on my arm to stop me.

I just stared down at her waiting for her to speak. "You better not hurt her Edward, I know she seems unbreakable…but everyone has a mask that they wear."

I nodded my head and headed up the stairs, maybe it was time to take that fucking mask off. I was willing to let my guard down if she was, inch by inch if that's what she was willing to do. I didn't want to just throw myself out there to be rejected. I'm sure she wasn't either; actually I'm positive she wasn't going to make that first move.

So here we are at another stand still. Maybe just maybe Alice was right and it's time that I grew some balls and just laid myself out there. I had only done that once and it didn't turn out so well.

Her name was Tanya and she was gorgeous, not beautiful like Bella…she certainly didn't have half of the brains that Bella had, but there was something normal about her. I felt normal with her, we dated for a few months and when I tried to pursue the relationship further she agreed.

It was a year into the relationship and we were trying the whole long distance thing since high school started. I was going to ask her to move out here with me, wherever the hell here was, I didn't have a clue as to what college I would get into or where life was going to take me. It didn't matter to me at the time, hell I was going to take care of her, but it turns out that she had made arrangements with her 'other' boyfriend. Some jackass I didn't even know was in the equation. Let's just say that it completely flipped my point of view on he entire dating environment.

I know I wasn't innocent, hell I was a lot to handle, but she could have told me that from the beginning. She didn't have to lie to me and she didn't have to sugar coat shit. I was always real with her, I expected too much when I thought she would be real with me.

I won't lie and say that I took it like a trooper, I didn't far from it actually…I moped around and probably yelled at the damn dog more than I should have. Esme didn't think it was entirely too healthy so she decided that college in California would be a healthy change in environment. I planned on going to Alaska's College to stay closer to Tanya…but fuck that.

Forks, WA wasn't near as cold as Alaska, but it sure did have the rain factor down. That place rained more than what was entirely needed. I didn't try to leave the house and make friends, and Alice the faithful sister that she was stayed inside with me most of the time. Emmett kept us all pretty occupied with his useless banter and games. I was thankful for whatever source of entertainment I could get within my own mental confines.

Bella was the first girl that I had talked to since Tanya; I was forced to go to the bar with Emmett. Alice tagged along because well, that's just Alice. I was sitting there minding my own business while Emmett drooled all over Rosalie when the bartender announced a birthday…the first thing I thought was 'oh yippee' but then I saw Bella, she wasn't dressed up like the other girls, just a jeans and tank top.

The facial expression she wore was too fucking adorable, while a smirking Jasper stood next to her. At first, I admit I was jealous…I seriously thought that Jasper was a lucky son of a bitch to have someone that damn beautiful standing next to him willingly. But then, he pulled her over to our table. Needless to say I was really happy when the introductions went around.

Now I am sitting here getting dressed for a fucking date that I am not to sure of because she wants to be stubborn. I hope to god she doesn't humiliate me in front of an entire restaurant when she sees that I am her blind date. Oh well, I guess I have had worse.

Once I was dressed and past trying to mess with my hair I grabbed my wallet and my car keys. There was a knock at my bed room door and I could tell from the whispers on the other side that it was Alice. "Come in Alice." I needed to be nice to her, not only for the obvious reasons that she was my sister and I loved her for all the support and bull shit she has put up with from me, but also because she was helping me with Bella tonight.

Alice walked in with a very angry and frustrated look on her face. Once she took a seat on my small leather couch she bent her head down and stared at the floor. Silence is getting us no where. "Alice, did you need something?" She looked up at me and if looks could kill I would be a dead man right now.

"She won't go, I can't get her to unlock her damn bedroom door, that woman is too stubborn!" I kind of laughed but mostly to myself and not out of Alice's situation. I felt kind of good knowing that Bella was not going to go on some blind date with some guy she didn't know. But then again, it raised the question of would she go if she knew it was me going?

Well, I could tell you this…with the way she has been avoiding me like the black plague it probably wouldn't make a difference. Now how in the hell was I going to break down this giant wall she has put up?

I am going to need to enlist reinforcements. "Alice, why don't you get with Jasper and Rose to find what the hell I got to do to get Bella to listen to me? Or fuck, at least talk to me." Alice rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I already tried that, and well since they are her family…they are kind of staying out of it. Rose and Jasper think that you two are perfect for each other. They agree with me, but they want you two to figure it out on your own. I'll tell you what I know I am impatient but you two will be old and decrepit before you figure it out."

With a huff Alice stood up and left my room. I sat there for a moment trying to decide what I do or where I go from here. That is until I heard Alice banging on Bella's door down the hall way.

"Bella, open this door or I am going to break it down. Don't make me get Emmett!" I chuckled to myself because I could see Emmett breaking down the door and a surprised probably half clothed Bella on the other side. Then it clicked, why the hell I didn't think of it the first time I tried to enter her room and the door was locked I don't know…but I had it now.

I grabbed a toothpick that was sitting on my dresser and a tiny screw driver and flung my bedroom door open. "Alice, before you have Emmett break down the door…here." I kneeled down in front of the door positioning the tooth pick and the small screw driver in the lock. If this didn't work I could always use the screw driver to just remove the door knob.

Once I heard the click of the lock I handed Alice the evidence and took a step back. She looked up at me appreciatively before swinging the door open to an empty bedroom. She wasn't even fucking in here. Her window was wide open and there was a light breeze playing through her curtains. Well just great…how in the world was I supposed to do as previously suggested and force Bella to at least be my friend when she wouldn't even stick around to be forced? I couldn't help but be upset that she wasn't here, but then again, I expected no less from her. She was a cunning beautiful woman.

Rose walked in behind us followed by Emmett's laughter. "Whoa little brother, you do have it bad. I haven't seen you break and enter since Carlisle grounded you from your precious piano." I rolled my eyes at Alice and turned to see Rosalie sticking her head through the window.

"I bet I know where she is, but I'm not saying a word. This is between you and her. Although, I would like to tell you that this is harder for her than you think mister. She doesn't like falling in any kind of way." Rosalie brushed past me pulling Emmett with her and then stopped at the door winking at me before closing it. Alice stood there with a goofy fucking smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing…just Rose. I'm going to go find Jasper." Alice skipped out of the room leaving the door open, so I decided to lock the door back up and sit there for a minute.

There was no way that she locked her door without being in the damn room. I know she wasn't hiding in her room…she wasn't a chicken. Then again, it's not like she actually left anywhere, her truck was still here.

I walked around the room glancing at the few family pictures she had posted around her vanity and on her dresser. For a girl, her room was pretty plain. She had a huge book shelf that contained thousands upon thousands of classical literature. When I walked past the window I heard a sneeze. A fucking sneeze.

I pulled the curtain just enough so that I could stick my head out of the window slightly and noticed that there was a pretty sturdy ledge and a huge lattice going up the side of the house to the roof. I rolled my eyes and began the climb to the roof.

She better be up there.


	8. Better Days

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Better Days **

"_So you can save the planet, I'll save your seat. I been gone for weeks, I ain't slept in days, I can't find myself in this self made maze, It's been so long since I've been fine, I'm just tryin' to see the bottom of this bottle of wine."_

Truer words have never been spoken! I sat up on the roof with a bottle of Rum and a single glass. This is what I did for the most part recently. The roof was my hide away. I would bring a small Discman and a few mixed CD's with me so that I didn't have just the wind in the trees to listen to.

Four months ago I sat in my room trying to find away to drown out the inevitable, four months ago I decided that I needed a secret location. So four months ago while sticking my head out of my window to get some fresh air without being seen by friends and room mates I found this place.

I won't lie, I have fallen at least twice, but the ground is a lot softer than you think. I haven't had to make any trips to the hospital or flag down any one for help. The wind was knocked out of me each time, but I think I can get used to it…well at least I think that the solitude is worth it.

Uncle Kracker was still blaring through my headphones as I poured myself another glass of Rum and sang along. I really loved this song; there was something raw about it that brought me to reality. The sarcasm matched my own and the laid back 'I'm on the beach chilling' sound was relaxing and peaceful.

The sun was starting to settle into a beautiful array of orange and pink, now don't get me wrong; I am not a fan of pink…unless it is involved with the sun setting. It was a very beautiful color. I could see the pale outline of the moon preparing to make its appearance as the wind blew in the night chill.

I should remember to next time sneak a blanket up here. I laughed inwardly to myself as I realized that soon I would be packing a back pack to carry up to the roof. I had thought about telling Rose about my secret hide a way, you know, just in case I fall asleep up here or there is an emergency.

It would be my luck that a fire would start in the house and I would be stuck on the roof. Oh well, it's not like I haven't busted ass climbing up here, I'm sure I could bust ass just as easy trying to get down in the event a fire broke out.

My buzz was starting to turn into a drunken kill joy so I poured what was left in my glass back into the bottle. I didn't need the help of alcohol when I had to climb back down the lattice and into my room. I would just sit up here and wait for my buzz to subside. Stupid climbing kill joy.

I lay back on the roof and was staring up at the sky patting my foot to the beat of the music. I sneezed and when I did I closed my eyes for a second. That's really all the convincing I needed to keep them that way. I felt so utterly relaxed that a thunder storm could roll in above me right now and I wouldn't have a care in the world to get up. I turned the volume up on my Discman and just continued to lightly tap my foot.

I was not good at following a beat; actually I had no rhythm once so ever. I was not gifted in that since at all. I was tapping merely for the sheer frustration of trying to keep up or get it right. That way I was sure that my brain was still functioning like it was supposed to and I could stay awake.

"I've seen better days, and I know you'll see things my way." I was singing along with chorus when I felt a hand stop my tapping foot. I was briefly shocked knowing that random people don't approach someone on a roof and to stop there tapping foot. I couldn't possibly be that off beat. I opened my eyes and leaned my head up a bit to see Edward sitting there staring at me with the strangest look in the world on his face.

I am not going to go all mushy and say that there was adoration mixed in his gaze. I wish. It was more like anger, amusement, and maybe the slightest bit of exhaustion. I wanted to ask what the stare was for when I realized that it didn't really matter. There were more important matters at hand.

First, how the hell did he find me? Second, what the hell was he doing on my roof? Can't a girl have anything to herself anymore? I returned his gaze with one of my own and sat up Indian style as I watched him take my Rum and poor himself a drink in my glass.

"What are you doing up here?" Edward took a sip swishing the liquid around in his mouth a little before swallowing. He looked at me briefly before taking another sip. The silence was starting to piss me off as I watched him take drink after drink of my Rum.

"What the hell are you doing?" He smirked and scooted closer to me, still silent. You'd think that he really was a fucking mute, and what the hell is up with the silent treatment?

"I am up here because you are up here, and I am currently working on a buzz. Do you mind?"

Of course I fucking mind, I didn't invite you to come up here and drink my liquor! I scowled in his direction and took my glass from him before he could pour himself another glass of my Rum. "Yes, I actually do mind. How did you find me?"

He frowned at the loss of connection between his lips and my glass. Oh, those lips…it's been awhile. Stop thinking about them Bella! I cursed myself and started to try and remind myself that those lips are partially the reason I sit on the roof almost every night.

"Well, after Alice and I broke into your room I started walking around and noticed that your window was open...and then you sneezed. So I decided to climb up."

Again, my stupid body is against me. It flags him down without my mind even knowing what it's up to. He didn't catch the hint that this was supposed to be my escape from him and try to leave, he just sat there staring at me…his expression was very calculating, like a lion planning to pounce it's next meal.

I felt like I was the meal, a delicious meal. It was kind of creepy in a very arousing way. Why in the world this man can affect me like that is beyond me, but I can not seem to keep my mind out of the gutter with him.

"So, what are we doing? Star gazing? "What the fuck? Where does he pull the nonchalant conversations from? It's like every time we seem to be on the brink of saying something somewhat meaningful to whatever we are to each other, or whenever my thoughts start to drift into that dangerous territory, he say's the randomness shit I have heard. Again, I am not complaining…I don't want to accidentally speak some of the things that go on in my head, so yes, he is my savior. But still…I think he might be just as messed up in the head as I am.

"The ying to my yang."

His head snapped up and his gaze that was once slits were now wide eyed and peering at me. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he started to study me. "The what to your what?"

Oh shit, did I say that out loud? I think I might just try my safety exit now, you know what they say…it's better to have a fire drill at least once a month! I groaned a little as I lay back down on the roof.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll just bug you until you do."

"Hope you enjoy disappointment."

"I could never be disappointed with you."

"You say that now." I turned my head and smirked at him knowing that I could find plenty of ways to disappoint him. My smile faltered a little when I realized that I would also be teasing and disappointing myself if I took that route.

He lay back on the roof next to me and stared back up at the sky. The silhouette of the stars was just starting to show. The first and always most trusting Northern star was off in the distance but still glorious in the dim lit blue sky.

"Is this what you have been doing for four months?"

Why oh why did he have to be up here? I think I was on my way to some real cool self discovering type of thoughts. I chuckled to myself at my own sarcastic assumption without even answering his question.

"Are you just going to lay there and give me the silent treatment?"

I was about to open my mouth and 'yes' but decided that it was a trick. Clever little lion, it wouldn't be the silent treatment if I answered about giving you the silent treatment, now would it? Huh? Huh? I giggled again and pursed my lips together to prevent future sounds from pouring out of me. Again, my body had a mind of its own when it thought it had an opportunity to interact with Edward.

"That's fine; I don't really want to hear you talk anyways. I much prefer to hear myself speak. So how about I tell you what I have been doing for the last four months."

While he was glancing at me with an amused look in his eyes I couldn't help the string of insulting names like conceited pig, which were pouring through my mind. But, that was fine; all part of the game right? I could play along…I could prove myself to be strong enough to resist him when he was so close. I trained my eyes on the northern star hoping not to let myself get distracted by his beauty.

"Ok, well, I'll just begin. First, I don't accept your 'break up' therefore you are still mine. Just to let you know, I have also noticed the abnormal hours you have been getting up just to avoid me. That is ridiculous and you know it. But again, that is also fine. As you are so willing to give up on me, I on the other hand am not. "

He paused in his ranting about 'giving up' to lean closer to me. Yup, he was definitely going to be the death of me. I was sure of it, so sure of it I could feel my heart trying to climb its way out of my chest. I think what surprised me the most is how much I subconsciously loved it when he called me 'his.'

It was almost like finding out that you just won a crap load of money. Your mind doesn't want to believe it, your body is jumping from joy and your heart is beating so erratically that you feel as if you will either pass out from the sheer anxiety of it, or it's going to just explode. That is the best description I could give you or myself about how Edward made me react when he called me 'his.'

He was leaning in so close that I could smell the warm vanilla from the Rum he had just consumed fanning over my cheek. It was doing nothing to help keep my heart in my chest but I was refusing to lose this game. I would not; no I could not let him win again. I needed to do this, not only for myself…but to prevent the future heart ache that was sure follow.

I have commitment issues. At least that is the most recent terminology for my relationship/love issues that I had come up with. Four months of sitting on a roof trying to avoid Edward and that's all I got, but it had to be good enough for now. I turned my eyes from the above clouds to face him slightly, which might I add; even looking at him from the corner of my eye was a bad idea.

A devilish smirk so evil it could rival Alice's evil little grin was plastered to his face. I am so in deep shit now. Within a second somehow Edward was now straddling me on top of the roof with his arms crossed and a playful look in his eyes. I closed my eye's begging my body to put the shovel away and step back from the giant hole it was presently digging in my mind.

Get out of the damn gutter Bella!

I could feel the smile creeping up on my lips at the predicament that I found myself currently in, how far was I really willing to go to win this game? I bit my tongue in a last ditch effort not to smile at the god straddling my legs currently. The evening was warm and the breeze was just cool enough to make sure that I wasn't sweating, and although I was shivering slightly, I assure you it wasn't because of the breeze.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

What am I thinking about? What am I thinking about what? There are so many answers to that question. Let's start with the fact that I can picture a million different ways to have me and you rolling around on this roof right now, but I won't say it. No, I will not lose; I am going to keep my mouth shut and my face void from all emotion. Jesus I hope he can't tell how flustered I am, good thing he's not a mind reader.

"I'm going to break you."

My body failed me again as I sighed and then crossed my arms across my chest trying to prevent my failing body from grabbing hold of his collar and pulling those sweet lips down to my own. I am my own worst enemy. He began leaning his face closer to mine as my breathing hitched up a few notches, damn it all to hell I was like a fat kid being tempted with the most delicious piece of chocolate cake.

I couldn't resist, my body acted of it own accord when my arms uncrossed and my hands grabbed the collar of his shirt. I heard a short chuckle escape from his lips as I firmly planted my mouth to his. Take that responsibility!

Now I ask you, why in the world was I resisting this? I have no idea, his lips were softer and more eager than I had remembered, his touch sent that same electrifying chill through my body and he leaned closer to me I couldn't help but feel the need to crush his body to my own.

Eventually I would need to breathe, but right now, I couldn't remember why. It was like breathing was an unnecessary side effect to being human. My hormones were raging wildly as my hands traveled under his shirt to run my fingers over each one of his muscles releasing a pleasurable groan from both of us.

I was falling head of heels into the unknown and a moment of clarity struck me, yes, I'll agree that this is the strangest moment of clarity I have had but it is what it is and who am I to argue with it? My heart, my mind, and my body worked together in sync whenever I stopped resisting. So what if I was drowning myself in the blackest pool, so what if I didn't know which way was up and which way was down, whatever was happening to me, it was happening with Edward.

He pulled back from me with a sly smile on his face and his breathing somewhat labored, he was still straddling me as my fingers danced across his chest, his arms moved to his sides and in a quick flash of movement his shirt was off and his face was next to mine raining my neck quick kisses.

Now, I know I have said this before, I am sure absolutely positive that I have mentioned maybe once or twice, but really in all fairness I didn't know that life could get any better. So, again, I would like to mention that someone could kill me know, and I would die a happy woman.

My eyes raked over his perfect masculine chest starting from his gorgeous collar bone and ending at the v shape right before his jeans. God was really having a good day when he designed this man.

_Resistance, is futile_

You got that right buddy. On the other hand, resisting had gotten me on the roof though, and by me being on the roof, Edward had found his way up here also, and that eventually led to a kissing shirtless Edward on top of me. So all in all, resistance did kind of work to my favor. Even if I didn't know what I was initially asking for, actually this was far better than anything I had been asking for in the last few months since I met Edward.

"Won't you talk to me now?" His breath was hot against my skin and his tongue felt smooth against my neck, I almost yelped when he started nibbling on my earlobe, who in the world wants to talk now? I remained silent as his hands moved under my shirt and his fingers started running along the wire beneath my breast. I couldn't stop him, hell I didn't want to stop him, my body was in overdrive as my heart continued to try and beat its way out of my chest.

I trailed kisses along his neck and his collar bone, hoping that he was filling the same way I was. I had never really been the girl to get caught up in a passionate moment, and I definitely was not the girl to jump into bed with some random guy. But, in my own self defense…we had been dating for a few months whether I wanted to acknowledge it or not…right? And Edward was not random, he was my boyfriend whether I broke up with him or not, because he just said that I was not allowed to break up with him, I am his. So what's wrong with what I am doing right now? It sure as hell doesn't feel wrong.

It was another one of those lightening movement's that lifted my shirt over my head. It was quickly discarded on the roof as Edward made another trail of kisses down my neck; his mouth kept moving closer and closer to the point of no return until it stopped on my breast. The sucking motions was causing me to let out involuntary moans and decided that in this moment, I was going to stop worrying, I was going to stop fighting, and I was going to stop holding back. I wanted Edward. I wanted him so badly that my entire body was aching for him; I reached my breaking point just as he promised. I just hoped that he didn't still want to talk. That was the last thing on my mind right now.


	9. All About You

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**All About You**

The sensations that were presently running through my body were all new to me. I had never experienced anything like it, it made no sense that such a feeling of pleasure could even exist in this world. I continued kissing and sucking down his neck as I pulled my legs up to wrap around his waste.

He was obviously aroused as I tightened my grip around him trying to pull him closer to me. I had my hands tangled in his hair and let out a sharp moan every time he nibbled or licked my skin. His tongue ran like fire across my body and instantly felt like we had too many clothes still on. I sighed as I pulled my hands out of his hair running them slowly down his chest towards his belt buckle.

Edward stopped me.

Edward grabbed my hands.

Edward chuckled.

Edward rolled off of me.

What the fuck?

I know he wanted it just as bad as I did. I could feel it for heavens sake. So what the hell was he doing? A short whimper escaped through my heavy breathing as he pulled away from me and lay on his back pinching the bridge of his nose. His breathing was short and shallow and I could tell from the pace he was setting himself at that he was trying to calm himself down.

I felt my face light on fire as I realized that I had just pretty much ignored him, and then attacked him on the roof. I was not just embarrassed because he pulled away, but I was mortified at the thought that maybe he didn't want me as much as I had wanted him. I could feel my walls raising themselves back up with every calming breath I took.

No need to freak out now, I could do that later when I was alone. Edward finally opened his eyes and leaned over towards me resting on his elbow. I couldn't look at him; I probably couldn't even look myself in the mirror right now. So, I did what every respectable woman would do, I covered my eyes with my hands hoping that my palms hid the redness from my cheeks.

"Don't hide your face; I have gone far too long without seeing you." Edward grabbed my hands and tugged my hands holding them down over my stomach before planting kisses on each of my fingers. Screw my issues, what was wrong with him? "Why did you stop?"

I'm sure I could have thought of better questions. But really, with my hormones still raging and Edward still sitting here, half clothed with his hair shooting in every direction...well lets just say it was the only thing my brain could force out of my mouth. Yea, we'll leave it at that.

"Not so fast, I'll answer your question as soon as you answer my previous questions."

I huffed a little and gave my best pouty face. I had been practicing on Alice, not to say I was any good at pouting...she was the master of that irresistible look...but I still tried. Edward matched my pouty face with a look of his own. His eyes smouldered and his bottom lip quivered just a little.

I was lucky that I was presently lying down or my knees would have gone weak and I would have been putty in his hands. Not that I wasn't right now, Edward said he would break me, and damned if he did fall through with that comment.

I was broken in every way possible. My thoughts weren't where they should be, my body was acting on its own accordance, and my heart...well I have no idea what to say about what my heart was doing with him so close to me.

"Fine, what were your questions again?" I tried to fake an angry tone with him; he just threw his hand of his heart in mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes at his gesture but a smile crept up on my face.

"What have you been doing for the last four months?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and pulled myself up on my elbows. "What you see is what you get. Minus the kissing and fondling." He smiled that gorgeous crooked grin and continued.

"Why have you been hiding from me for the last four months?"

"I don't know if I am ready to answer that question."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled himself closer to me, this man was going to be the death of me. "Please?" Great...he's asking please. His breath was fanning against my face and I was greedily taking his scent in as if it was the last time I would smell him.

"Ask me another question. We can get back to that one another time."

"Why were you giving me the silent treatment?"

"Why did you have to show up in my hiding spot demanding all of these answers? Why did you show up in my life and turn all my beliefs around? I was trying to ignore you in hopes that you would go away."

I know...harsh right? I can't control what I say sometimes, Emmett and I are alike in the since that I we lack that filter that runs between our brains and our mouth's. I don't think of it as a bad thing, but people should know that I am unreserved. I speak my mind without regard, I speak the truth and the truth hurts.

"What are you thinking about so much Bella?" There was no playfulness in his tone, there was no mock hurt or disappoint, Edward really wanted to know what I was thinking. I could see it in his eyes. So here's the question...do I pour out everything that has crossed my mind or do I make my best attempt at the half truth?

"Do you really want to know? Like really want to know, because it may make things awkward...really awkward if I tell you."

"I really want to know...I want to know everything about you."

Yea, I have heard that before...but it was under different circumstances, those guys said things to get into my pants. Edward had not once said that horrible four letter word, nor has he taken advantage of me. Hell, I wish he would take advantage of me. I let out a deep sigh and sat up a little. I couldn't help but ring my hands together from nervousness. One day at a time, one breath at a time, one step, one giant fucking leap at a time. Here goes nothing.

"I came up here to hide from you because of the way I respond to you. I don't know what to think...so I figured that a quiet place would help me sort out the reasons why my mind, body and soul don't exactly interact and agree with each other like they should when I am around you. That's all I think about twenty four hours seven days a week. I want you and I have no idea why. That's why I have been up here and that's what I have been thinking."

I closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly hoping to wake up from this nightmare where I confess what I considered to be an embarrassing secret. I mean damn it, I just told the guy that for the last four months I have been hiding from him so that I could think about him. How pathetic is that? Pretty fucking pathetic if you ask me. I left myself vulnerable to him; vulnerable to be hurt...I guess either which way if I get hurt or not at least I wouldn't be sitting here up on my ass thinking about what if. I would make sure that there were no more what if's between Edward and me.

"I stopped because I want the first time we take that step to be different. I want to know you. The real you, not the fake you that you put off. I have only seen that girl a few times, and well...I really like her."

I looked at him with utter shock. He'll never stop surprising me. He actually wants to know me? Before getting into my pants? A warm feeling coursed through my body and I didn't feel the rejection that I had been feeling earlier. I didn't know what to say or think about this so I let silence take over us. I reached across the roof and grabbed my shirt to slide it on. Then I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them close to my body.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" He was being nice; it's only fair that I take the polite route. He crawled across the roof and I couldn't help watching each of his muscles move in sync with him as he reached his shirt and pulled it back over his head. He crawled next to me and mimicked my position. I could feel the warmth coursing from his body to my own like an electrical feed.

"Shoot, what's your question?"

"What have you been thinking?"

He smiled and laughed quietly before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his body. I melted into his side and couldn't help but feel like I fit here, it was so down right comfortable that I could just fall asleep right now.

"How about we head back into your room and we'll discuss it in there...The roof has a pretty view, but it's not really all that comfortable." Edward kissed the top of my head and slid to help me make my way off the roof. I grabbed my few items and silently followed along.

Edward made sure I was the first one down, and he didn't let me carry any of my things...instead he tucked them into his pants pockets and climbed through the window after me. Once we were both inside I climbed onto my bed and Edward followed pulling me into his side again and wrapping his arm around me protectively.

"So, do you really want to know what I have been thinking over the last few months?"

I looked up at Edward and threw an arm over his stomach while turning my body more into his side. I felt like I could express myself more if I at least knew what he was thinking and where he was coming from. This shit was not easy for me, these strange feelings that he gave me were nothing I have ever experienced...so yea I really fucking wanted to know. I nodded my head 'yes' and started tracing patterns on his stomach absently.

"Ok, well... at first, after you said that you didn't want to be mine I will admit that I was pretty pissed off. You have to understand that I have girls practically throwing themselves at me all the time, and well I turn them away constantly...and then to be turned down because I was having a frustrating time...well I was glad at first that you weren't talking to me. Because, it hurt really fucking bad."

He paused and took a deep breath before looking down at me, I was caught in his gaze for a minute, he seemed to be searching for something before he ran his hand threw his untidy hair and continuing.

"Then, when I would see you, and you wouldn't fucking talk to me I felt even angrier. I couldn't figure out why I was so hung up on you...every movement of your body was like a beacon to me...I practically followed you without even acknowledging that was what I was doing first. Then I tried to figure out why the hell your kept ignoring me. And well, it wasn't helping that you were not speaking to me about it, and for fucks sake my own sister just kept telling me to grow some balls."

He smiled a little at the memory of his and Alice's discussion about how he needed to grow some balls. I wish I would have seen little Alice telling Edward to grow some balls. I'd probably be smiling at the memory myself. I waved my hand for him to continue not really wanting to speak just yet because I would much rather make sure that he finished.

"Getting impatient are we?"

He had a smirk on his face as I playfully slapped his stomach earning a pleasant kiss to my forehead and another laugh. How in the world I got lucky enough to even be having this god of a man in my room was beyond me...to top it off he actually was acting like he wanted to know me and he still referred to me as 'his' after ignoring him for four months. Well...let's just say I may still be having a hard time keeping up. "Yes, I am...now continue." I smiled up at him before planting a short kiss on his chest.

"Ok, but only because you asked so nicely." There was sarcasm in his tone that made me want to chuckle. It was so easy to engage in this playful banter even when most would consider our conversation somewhat important.

"So after I was told to grow some balls...I pretty much mopped around hoping that you would get off you high fucking horse and talk to me. But you didn't. I don't know if I have told you this...but you are too damn stubborn for your own fucking good."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too, and do you want me to finish?"

"Fine, go ahead, but I am not."

He sighed again and I could feel the stubble from his chin brush the top of my head as he was obviously shaking his head at me. Ok, maybe I was a little too stubborn for my own good.

"Anyway, so today Alice came up to me while I was thinking about you and your stubbornness and told me that she set you up on some blind date with a random guy. I was angry again, and it wasn't until that moment that I realized why I was angry. I can't picture you with anybody else. I know I might sound like some sort of over obsessed stalker pervert...but that's just how I think and feel. Your mine and I can't picture you with anyone but me. It would drive me fucking nuts. Not that you don't drive me crazy to begin with."

I felt another soft chuckle as his chest bounced slightly at his confession. I rolled my eyes knowing that from the way I saw it, he was the one driving me crazy. Also, I had no idea about this 'date' that Alice was sending me on, she never told me anything...but she was definitely going to be talking to me about it now. I needed to put a stop that shit. Especially if I had a boyfriend now. I smiled to myself and felt my body automatically snuggle closer into him.

"Well, you know what happened next. I came up to the roof...and well umm... here we are." Yea, here we are. I liked Edward's confession. But, the question was how much more was I willing to confess? His words definitely inspired some different emotions in my heart. And, I only knew of one way to express those emotions. But was I ready for all of that? Maybe I should take a step back...just a small step and try to bluntly put myself out there.

Yea, I was going to do that. Just not right this minute. Right this minute, I just want to keep Edward's smooth voice running through my head as I lay here in the most comfortable set of arms I have ever met.


	10. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Getting to Know You**

"Do you have a favorite number?"

"Yes sir, thirty three."

"Bella, do you care to explain the reason?"

"Sure, not like it's a big deal or anything, it's everywhere. The two three's may not be right next to each other, but I bet you can stand in a room and find at least two of them in there."

I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye as we walked down to a coffee house. He had been smiling all morning telling me that I have a 'unique way of looking at the world'. Neither one of us had been to sleep yet, and since both of us refused to go to sleep we decided that walking to a coffee house would be beneficial.

Edward and I talked in my room throughout the night, or well I tried to get him to do most of the talking. He joked about my stubbornness and made his best attempt to avoid the topic of his earlier confessions. I let it drop; I had not exactly gone into detail with him either, hell, he was actually a lot more detailed in his descriptions than I was.

At least…that's how I looked at it. So, in return, who the fuck am I to judge? I glanced up at him again and snuggled closer into his chest; he was rather warm and smelt sweet, yet spicy. I'd have to find out the name of that cologne.

"Have you ever owned a pet?"

"Yes, a gold fish…and it died within about a week. I think I forgot to feed it or something, maybe I over fed it. Did you know you could over feed a fish? It's like under water suicide, they eat too much and die. I'd just stop eating when I was full…no need to keep going. I wonder why we don't have so many dead fish in the ocean."

"You're cute when you ramble about bull shit."

"I'll ignore all but the first two words and take that as a compliment Mr. Cullen."

"Where do you like to vacation?"

"Edward, if we are playing 20 questions, I would think that it would only be fair that I get to ask some of the damn questions."

"Ok, you can ask…after you answer mine, so again, where do you like to vacation?"

"Ugh…well I can't say that I really go on vacations. I tend to hurt myself, but once I did attempt snow boarding with Jasper…now that was fun. Especially after I got out of the hospital."

I smiled really big up at him so that he would know I was joking about the whole hospital thing, not that I didn't end up in the hospital with a broken leg that vacation, but the part where it was fun after I got out. Edward simply shook his head at me and I watched at how the rising sun bounced off his untamed hair. It was creating that halo effect, you know the one where you look up at someone and their hair is just lit up right behind the crown of there head. His eyes even had a hint of a sparkle in them to match the glimmer from his perfect teeth.

I was in so much trouble with this one.

"You still haven't answered my question Bella."

"I didn't?"

"No, you rambled about a less than pleasant experience, but you didn't tell me where you like to vacation. Oh and it doesn't mean that you would have had to vacation there before…more or less where would you like to vacation."

"Oh, well if you would have worded your question right the first time we could have missed a lot of my random babbling about bull shit."

"I happen to like your random rambling about bull shit."

"I bet you do."

"Are you going to answer my question Bella?"

"Maybe, what do I get if I do?"

Edward sighed and ran a free hand over his face, I know I was being a little bit stubborn right now, but I swear to you that it was only because I absolutely adored the annoyed look on his face when I was being evasive.

"You get to ask the next question. Now will you please just answer my question?

"I think if I were to take a vacation, it would be a cruise. I have never been on one because I am afraid I might fall over board. Plus, I do get a little air sick, but I heard that I can get some medication for sea sickness. Is it my turn now?"

Edward rolled his eyes and opened the coffee house door to let me walk in. What a gentleman? I brushed past him hearing a short hissing noise as my hand, light as a feather, brushed past the zipper part of his jeans. If I had to be sexually frustrated then so did he.

"So Edward, if you could live anywhere in the world for a year, where would it be? And remember…money, school, work all of that stuff is not to be factored into this question."

Edward ordered our coffee and paid the man at the register before we took our seats on a couch next to the window. The coffee shop was pretty quite and I noticed that there was only one other couple sitting down on the opposite end of the shop from where Edward and I took our seats. I curled my legs under me and began taking cautioning sips of my coffee while waiting for Edward to speak.

"Are you going to answer my question Edward?"

I snickered a little bit when he rolled his eyes and gave me a disbelieving look for using his words against him. I was impatient to talk to him some more…I wanted to hear his voice, and for some odd reason it was making me kind of antsy. I probably shouldn't be drinking coffee right now and I was really happy that we both did not have school right now.

"You room."

"What about my room?'

"That's where I would want to be for a year. In your room."

"Are you serious? Jeez Edward, you could have gotten at least a little bit more creative than that."

"Oh yea, and how would I have gotten creative with that?"

"Well for starters who's to say I am going to be in my room for a year?"

"I'll just have to hold you there hostage I guess."

"I would have said something more along the lines of trapped on an island with you. See, there's the creativity I'm looking for."

"Nope that won't work Bella."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because, I choose your room because it has a comfy bed, a television…plenty of books and it smells like you."

Smells like me? I definitely feel less crazy now. I was not the only one sniffing people recently. My internal child did a little dance before calming herself so that he didn't see the shy excitement bouncing around inside of me. I wonder what I smell like. I turned my head slightly to the side and tried to take a whiff from my collar. Edward started laughing.

"Why in the world are you sniffing yourself?"

I let out a short giggle of my own as I watched the light dancing around in his green eyes. "Well, you said that you choose my room because it smells like me, I just wondered what I smelt like. I have never smelt myself before." I turned my head again and realized that I was having a pretty difficult time trying to sniff myself. Edward dipped his head next to mine and ran his nose along my jaw and then down my neck while taking in a long breath. When he exhaled and pulled back a smile played at his lips. His breath washed over me and I have to admit that I was momentarily dazed. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Would you like to know what you smell like?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I think its strawberries and freesia."

"Huh…."

My brain was still not fully capable of putting words into complete sentences so I took a long drink from my coffee and leaned back slightly on the couch. The warmth rushed down my throat leaving a bitter tingly sensation and warming the pit of my stomach.

"What's your favorite Ninja Turtle?"

I looked at Edward, and then back to my coffee…this question actually required some thought. They were all pretty awesome in my book.

"I would say Raphael."

"Why?"

"Because, he's an asshole that cares. Everyone needs a caring ass hole in there life. Why, who would you choose?"

"Donatello."

"What? Why?"

"Because, he's the smart one who leads the rest. Brains are better."

"Raphael is smart… he's just short tempered."

"Sensei preferred Donatello."

"Whatever, sensei cared for them all equally."

Edward smirked at the direction and shook his head. I know that my tone was taking a defensive turn for the worst, but I grew up with these turtles and Donatello was not liked more than any of the rest.

"Why are we arguing about fucking turtles?"

I looked over at him knowing that he knew damn good and well why we were arguing over turtles. He started it. But, I wouldn't say that…I would not continue this childish banter about turtles, even if they are the coolest turtles in the world. I was going to admit to myself that I was right and he was wrong and move on with the questions.

"You started it."

So much for that filter between my head and my mouth. Edward smiled at me and instead of arguing he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. He was learning quickly, so there is hope for him yet. I sighed slightly and leaned against his side while taking another dangerous sip from my hot coffee.

"It's your turn to ask a question Bella."

"Ok, if you had any one super power, what would it be and why?"

Edward had a playful grin on his face as he pulled his hand up and ran his finger along his chin. After a few minutes of him tapping his chin repeatedly and a frustrated sigh from me he finally answered.

"Mind reader, so that I could know what the fuck is going on in your head sometimes."

"I bet if you were a mind reader you still wouldn't be able to read my mind."

"And why wouldn't I be able to read your mind?"

"Because, my brain doesn't work like it's supposed to…there something wrong with me and it would block you out. Also, I don't like the idea of anyone being able to read my mind."

"Why not?"

"Some things are private."

"But we should have no secrets between us."

"We won't…eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Yes, eventually…are you ready to walk back home yet?"

Edward pulled me closer into his side and leaned his against my own. I was making my best attempt at not spilling my coffee all over him, it was like a balancing act with my one hand and my coffee cup, and I was seriously wondering if the coffee cup was going to win this one. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Not yet, I actually think that I am pretty comfortable right where I am."

I yawned a little effectively messing up my balancing act but I only spilled a few drops, nothing that he was able to notice. I would just steal his shirt and wash it later…he'll never even know. I could feel my inner devil mischievously rubbing her hands together as she developed a plan to steal Edward's shirt and wash it. Again… I am so pathetic when this man is concerned.

I leaned away from Edward as he made a short whimpering noise and stuck out his bottom lip in an effort to pout. Not this again, I don't think I could take a double dosage of pouting within a twenty four time period. I stood up and made my way towards the exit door and stood there waiting for him to follow. I needed to keep my head on straight with this one.

"Edward, I would like to go home and shower. You are welcome to stay here if you like."

He stood up and began to walk closer to me so I turned on my heel and threw open the exit door effectively hitting someone that I did not see on the other end of it.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I am such a fucking klutz! Are you okay?"


	11. This or That

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**This or That**

After I had showered and changed successfully without hurting myself or the shower, I got dressed in some comfortable clothes and made my way down the stairs. The 'family' was gathered in the living room sorting through different movies to watch this evening.

I let out a thankful sigh, thankful that Alice didn't have some outrageous plans for this evening, thankful that the people I actually cared about where just hanging around, and thankful that Edward was dressed just as comfortable as I was with his arms out stretched waiting for me.

Life was looking pretty good, although I would have to make Edward promise me that the roof would remain a secret. I didn't want anyone else knowing about that place…it was still great for quiet time.

"What are we doing?" I took my seat next to Edward watching a frown form on his face. When I looked over at him it seemed that a light bulb went off as his eyes lit up. His arms that were circled around picked me up and pulled me onto his lap. I gave him a questioning look. "What, I am trying to be nice and save room incase anyone else would like to sit on the couch."

Yea…right, save room huh? I rolled my eyes and turned my attention towards a bouncing Alice. "I really want to do a family night!" Ok, I figured this much…"What do you have planned pixie?" Alice stopped bouncing for a second before she looked around the room and then stared openly at the rest of us.

What in the world is your devious mind up to now? An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as a smile formed on Alice's face. "Have any of you ever played this or that?" I know I had, I was almost positive Rosalie and Jasper have before also. When it was just us three and we got bored we sat around talking about stupid shit all day. This or that was a very common game. I didn't however know if they knew that's what we had been playing the whole time.

Rose nodded her head and Jasper mimicked her position pulling himself along the living room floor closer to Alice. Emmett and Edward had a slightly frightened look on there faces as they shook there head's no. "Do we want to know what it is?" I chuckled as I heard the obvious fear lacing Edward's tone. Alice must have put these boys through hell when they were younger.

I could picture her now making them have tea party's and shit with her. Another chuckle escaped my lips as everyone else looked at me curiously. "Sorry, over active imagination and all…" Alice rolled her eyes and explained to Edward and Emmett the rules of the game. It was simple enough…you are given two options; you have to pick one, if not you have to take a dare. Also, you must explain the reason behind your option.

It's pretty easy if you ask me, I don't see why anyone would have any problems with it. "Ok, Emmett you start." All eyes shifted towards Emmett as he lounged back into the recliner that had Rose draped over the side with her feet positioned on Emmett's lap. She looked somewhat bored, but I knew from experience that she was just thinking of ways to embarrass one of us. Probably me.

"Cool, let's see…can I pick anyone I want?" Emmett looked from me to Alice as we both nodded our heads. "Actually…" Alice interrupted the silence before Emmett could pick his victim. "Let's just go in a circle, counter clock wise?" I shrugged my shoulders as Rose pouted a little, only confirming my suspicion's that she was planning on embarrassing me some how some way.

I sat back a little leaning into Edward trying to take in the order, Emmett to Alice, Alice to Jasper, Jasper to me, Me to Edward, and Edward to Rose. This might be interesting after all. I scooted a little earning a very enticing groan from Edward and a rather large development in his position. I started to laugh before I threw my hand over my mouth and moved to sit next to Edward as opposed to on his lap.

Once I was adjusted I looked over towards those piercing green eyes to note that he was between amused and embarrassed…I would remember that for the next time he makes me mad. "Ok, is everyone comfortable now?" Emmett looked over at Edwards and wiggled his eye brows up and down suggestively earning another giggle from me but a death stare from Edward. Oh this was going to be entertaining.

"Ok, Alice, let's assume you are a lesbian Rose or Bella?"

Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head before giving a sweet smile over to Alice as she glanced between the two of us. It figures that Emmett would be the one to start the game off dirty.

"Rose, because of those killer legs."

I laughed at the huge grin Rose had on her face, of course she could never turn down a compliment.

"My turn, Jasper…History or Me."

Oh, tough one, Jasper was the biggest history nerd out there. I glanced over at him as his face contorted obviously trying to decide which one really meant more to him…if it was me, he would have to pick. After that face and how long it was taking him I might have told him to have fun making out with his damn history book.

"You of course Alice, the history is the past but you are my future."

Please someone, anyone gag me now. She smiled and planted an all sickening sweet kiss on his cheek. I don't think I was ever going to get used to this lovey dovey crap floating around in the house.

"Bella, you ready?" I nodded my head and cleared my mind so that I could focus on the options without my 'babbling about bull shit' interfering. Jasper smirked and stretched his arms in front of him like he was about to go into a great battle with me.

"This is in regards to your obvious love for Edward, now or later."

I felt Edward tense next to me, but I didn't bother to look his direction as I shot Jasper glares, if only looks could kill…I'd have him in a box on his way back to Forks, WA right now. Emmett chuckled a little as Rose shifted on the chair.

"Well, are you going to answer?"

His glare was beginning to match my own as leaned forward slightly on the couch. Alice put her arm protectively in front of Jasper, although he was fine for now. I wouldn't pounce on him where there were witnesses.

"Jasper, I'm having trouble with the validity of your options. I should I be under the assumption that I believe in the term 'love'?"

"I'm not questioning your beliefs, I'm stating the facts…you know what the options are and you know what I am referring to."

The bastard had me there. Stupid emo step brother.

"Fine, later."

"Wait…wait just a damn minute. Later what? Isn't there a rule were you have to explain the reason for your answer?"

Edward was still stiff as a board as I glanced over at Emmett who looked very expectant of my answer. I sighed and leaned back into the couch still not wanting to take a glance at Edward.

I knew damn well what Jasper was up to, but rushing me on something I was not sure about was down right pathetic and uncalled for. I knew that I had strong feelings for Edward, they would probably only grow more and more intense, and I know that I told him…at least I think that I have told him, that I care about him a lot. More than I should, more than what is healthy. But, I still wasn't sure if he was there for the long haul. Maybe this was just an infatuation. Maybe it wasn't…but I was not trying to push that issue right now, we still have a lot to get to know about each other.

I took a peek at him from the corner of my eye wondering if he knew what Jasper was asking me and wondering if he was now scared shit less of me and about to take off running for the nearest exit. Let me tell you what, he better do it now rather than later…it would only hurt that much more if he waited to bail.

"Bella?"

"Sorry…what?"

"I asked you to explain…get your head out of Edward Land and join the rest of us."

"I chose later because now would be inconvenient."

"Why would it be inconvenient?"

"I don't have to answer why it would be inconvenient. I only had to answer why I chose later. Now can it."

Emmett sat back with a satisfied smile on his face as I thought of ways to ruin both him and Jasper…that or kill them quietly in there sleep. Jasper's torture would be slow and painful, Emmett was a participant but obviously an unknowing participant, I'd let him go quickly.

"Edward, who do you trust more…Emmett or Alice?"

"Alice."

Well that was quick; he didn't even inhale a breath to get that answer out. Alice was beaming at Emmett as if to rub it in…me I was sitting here waiting for the why and extremely happy that all eyes were not on me.

"Why?"

"Well, Alice can be evil if you get on her bad side, but Emmett well; he just gets a kick of pranking people and lying to see who'll believe it. So…Alice."

Fair enough, I pulled my knees up to my chest as the questions started going around, I wasn't much paying attention until it got to me. Jasper had backed off a little but I couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes whenever he would stare at me or Edward, he seemed surprised and proud. What the hell is he proud about?

"Ok, enough with the games lets watch a movie!"

Alice bounced up off the floor and made her way to the collection of movies. We practically had our own blockbuster video set up in the living room. If you take six people's movie collections and throw those into an alphabetical lump you'd be surprised at the selection yourself.

I stood up from the couch to go make some popcorn for everyone when I felt a small hand on my arm. I turned to see Rose smiling at me and ushering me towards the kitchen.

"Rose, I hope you're coming to help me make pop corn and not harass me about something."

"Can't I do a little bit of both?"

"Nope, pop corn only."

"Awe, come on Bella…you know what I want to talk about."

"Yes, I am pretty sure I do, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because, I feel like you ass holes are trying to force something that may not be equally there."

"What do you mean by 'equally'?"

"Rose, stop playing these games. You know exactly what the hell I mean."

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I am your sister and I am allowed to ask these questions. You better get to talking before I drag Alice in here."

"You're threatening me with the pixie now? Even that's an all new low for you Rose."

"Fine, I'll leave it alone for now, but you will tell me."

I sighed, I probably would tell her when I was ready…just like I would tell Alice and Jasper and shit the whole fucking world. But, it had to be on my time, not on anyone else's. I needed to know where I stood so that I didn't fall flat on my face.

I finished popping the pop corn and handed two of the large bowls to Rose who helped me carry them out to everyone else. Edward still hadn't said anything, and I was still having trouble looking him in the eyes. It was a daunting task to over come. I didn't want to see right now, what may or may not be hidden in those damn green orbs of his. Everyone was situated on the floor with mounds of pillows.

Everyone, except Edward…he hadn't moved from his position on the couch. I took my bowl of popcorn and sat on the opposite end of the couch from him and threw my feet up to rest in his lap. He didn't really move or acknowledge me; I figure that he must have been pretty deep in thought; so I threw a piece of pop corn hitting him in the side of the head. He looked over at me with a shy smile on his face before he picked up the pop corn piece and tossed it in his mouth.

"What are you thinking about so intently over there?"

"You."

"Oh really, what about me?"

Alice turned her head in our direction throwing her index finger over her mouth to shush us. I had not been shush in a very long time and instead of feeling like a punished child I smiled at the sheer humor of it. The opening credit to the movie started rolling on the big screen as Edward picked up my foot and started examining my ankle.

His fingers tickled my skin slightly so I pulled a little to free my foot from his grasp but he had a very firm grip on it. I decided to practice an age old trick that my grandmother had taught me and started telling my self over and over that it did not tickle. Some times it would work sometimes it wouldn't…but I was a firm believer in mind over matter…so I just kept repeating it over and over in my head.

'That does not tickle.'

'That does not tickle.'

'That does not tickle.'

Soon his fingers moved from the bottom of my foot and I felt relief. Thank you Edward. I would never in a million years confess that I was ticklish, it was a very unfair advantage that no one should ever have over me. I was completely defenseless when it came to the tickle monster as a child and once my giggles turned to cries for mercy it was over for me. I could almost feel pain in my ribs from laughing so hard. Needless to say I despised that fucking tickle monster as a child.

I wasn't really concentrating on the movie as much as I was concentrating on the pattern Edward was tracing on the lower skin of my ankle. It was the same stroking motion every time, the same pattern, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. So I laid here concentrating really hard on that.

I knew it wasn't a random pattern…it didn't feel very random at all; there was a very specific way the tip of his finger was moving on my ankle. I closed my eyes to picture the movements in my head seeing if I could decipher the drawing.

_EAC_

EAC? Oh, hold the fuck up…EAC? His eyes were focused on the television as his finger moved across my skin so I took this opportunity to check my suspicions and sure enough he was drawing his initials over my tattoo. The tattoo…not just any tattoo but the specific one that labeled the most important people in my life.


	12. Definitely That

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Definitely That**

A few flurries of things crossed my mind, so did an obvious big fucking grin…good thing everyone was focused on the movie and not me. I wasn't going to ask him to stop, but it did finally dawn on me that he knew exactly what Jasper was asking me. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed or not. I didn't feel embarrassed, I didn't feel ashamed, and I felt absolutely fucking normal.

Now, people feel normal all the time. Not me, I am far from normal there for I never feel that instance of normality, but I did in this moment. I felt whole and complete and I'll say it again in case you didn't get the first few times. Normal.

I closed my eyes and just lingered in the feeling crossing my ankle, I could only hope that this was a sign that he felt close to what I felt for him, and I hadn't really tried to acknowledge these feelings. Instead I would push them into the back of my mind and concentrate on everything else between us, not that any of it made any sense, but still I put forth the effort to at least think about them.

I was deep in thought about you know who, when I felt you know who start to move around. His fingers stopped moving and I shot my eyes open to stare at him. He was looking over at me and then the strangest expression crossed his face before his eyes motioned towards the upstairs.

I stood up and headed towards my room with him hot on my trail. Maybe he wanted to talk, I didn't know what about…but I really didn't care. The living room was way too crowded anyways, so it would be nice to have some alone time with him.

As soon as I entered my room I heard the door close behind me and the lock click. Butterflies swarmed my stomach as Edward approached me, I didn't hesitate to turn around and face him. I just stood there waiting for whatever it is he wanted to do or talk about.

When I felt his body brush up behind mine and his lips find my neck I felt my knees go week with anticipation. His arms circled my waste and as if it was the most natural reaction in the world to have I tilted my head and wrapped my arms around his.

"Bella what were you thinking about down stairs?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Everything."

"Care to describe?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

His breath was cool and relaxing on my neck as his whispers cooled the spots where his lips once were. I know it was just hormones but I was trying to get the talking over with, I wanted his mouth against my neck again.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I want to know everything that is going on in your head."

"How about you tell me what you were thinking about first."

"Who's to say I was thinking about anything at all."

"Don't play dumb Edward."

"You started it."

Are we really going to do this again? I turned around so that I was face to chest with him. I can not really say that I was face to face because well, he was so much taller than I was.

I ran my fingers along the hem of his shirt gliding my fingers under it and then sliding my entire hands up his bare chest. His skin felt smooth as marble under my touch and relished in the fact that at this moment in time, he was mine. And nothing was going to change that.

"What if I said please?"

I decided that two could definitely play this game as I used my index finger to trace my initials over his bare chest; he shuddered a little and let out a deep breath clearly knocking my senses off course. He was making it very hard to concentrate on my task at hand.

His head dipped down as I stepped up on my tip toes and pressed his lips firmly to mine. This kiss started off really slow but quickly started building to much more than even I anticipated. It was much like the kiss on the roof but I could feel more passion running through it as his hands moved around my waste to grab my hips.

He moved me slowly back towards my bed before we both crashed on it. I kept my hands firmly planted on his chest as his arms now supported most of his body weight on top of me. I started using my arms to push the shirt up realizing that if I didn't take control this time, he might try to stop me again. I couldn't have that; I was far to gone in the essence that was Edward.

Once I got his shirt over his head I gripped on top his back pulling him closer to me, there was way too much air floating around between us. He moaned into my mouth as I continued to grip tighter and tighter until I could feel his arousal in between my legs.

His kisses had moved from my mouth back to my neck and then to my ear lobe where he bit lightly, the sensations this man was giving me where driving me crazy! I could not get close enough to him fast enough for my liking.

I moved my face to his neck and started sucking on the skin right below his ear while my hands wandered to his waste band. I pulled him even closer to me trying to create as much friction as I could. He let out another moan that vibrated off my ear letting me know that I was winning this battle.

I slid my thumbs under his waste band and trailed them around to the button securing his pants around his waste…I wanted to shoot whoever invented fucking buttons. My fingers fought furiously with the button before I heard a pleasant snap and knew that I had also won that battle.

His pants slid down to his ankles and he was now hovering above me in nothing but his boxers. I was eager to help him remove my clothes and once his hands started drifting under my shirt I shifted my body up as much as possible so that he could pull it off.

Once my shirt was removed he started his assault on my chest and when he realized that my bra was in his way that was gone to…I was in my own little piece of heaven, my mind was on nothing but him and his kisses. I could feel every bit of him and still felt like I needed more, I needed all of him, I needed to convey to him that I needed all of him.

So instead of speaking I did the only other thing I could think to do. I grinded my hips into his creating even more friction. His lips moved to my nipples as his tongue drew lazy circles around areola. A sharp moan escaped my lips as I grinded even harder into him.

His teeth nipped and pulled at my breast as his hands quickly pulled my pants and under wear off. There was only one restriction left, and that was his boxers. There was no stopping me now. I pulled them down quickly freeing him of his constraints as my hands found what the rest of my body was desperately searching for.

I ran one finger down his entire length and then back up again slowly, Edward let out a sharp breath before continuing his assault on my breast and then moving one hand to run his finger along my folds.

Earth quakes were not uncommon in California, and as my body started to tremble at his touch there could have been a damn earth quake going on in my room at the moment and I would not have noticed anything but this man. I felt him smile against my chest as he positioned himself to enter me; I wanted to ask what he was thinking but knew that this was probably not the most appropriate time.

He lifted his head as his eyes asked me the age old question. Words were not needed at this point as I pressed my lips firmly to his and gripped on to his back pulling him closer. He didn't hesitate at that moment and after one long thrust I felt my world chatter. A noise I didn't think I was even able to create poured out of me as he stilled himself to let me get comfortable to his size.

I admit, it hurt like hell at first, but once I relaxed my tense muscles he continued moving in and out of me driving deeper and deeper with each thrust. I felt like electricity was running through me and as his pace picked up so did his kisses, for that I was definitely thankful. I did not want my family down stairs to hear my cries for more. Our moans were muffled by our kisses, and every time he whispered my name I felt like I was going to explode.

He ran his hand slowly down the length of my body until he reached my knee and hitched my leg over his waste; I pulled my other leg up around him and gripped him tightly to me hoping that I didn't hurt him. Once his finger found my most sensitive spot and started rubbing in a circular motion I couldn't hold it any longer and I cried out his name while digging my nails into his shoulder.

Edward came with me and then collapsed on the bed pulling my body in close to his own. Once his arms were circled around me and our breathing back on a normal pace I let out a sigh and turned to kiss his forehead. His hair was a mess but his eyes were the brightest light in the room. A smile lit up his face as he turned me to fully face him, my body was melted to his and I knew in that moment that I had just had the greatest experience in my life.

Again, someone please slap me and tell me why I avoided this man for so long?

"Won't you tell me now?" I looked up at him confused before I remember the conversation that we had before this started. I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him, he was going to be the death of me. Hell, I still couldn't feel my legs and I was a little terrified of making an attempt to stand up the next morning. I was sure as hell though that I was making no move from this bed until at least then.

Our bodies were covered in sweat and normally I would find this repulsing, but there was something inside of me that wanted to lick it up and repeat the earlier activities, so that's just what I did.

Three times to be exact.

Now we both lay here again, completely spent and very thankful that everyone else in the house decided not to check on us. There were so many things I wanted to do with Edward, so many things that I wanted to try, and I didn't feel like forever was going to be long enough for me to get my fill of him. I took a long deep breath and exhaled before kissing Edward on his chest.

"Bella…I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm pretty tired, and I am sure that you are too."

I chuckled to myself before biting him playfully on the neck. Edward groaned a little before laughing with me.

"We really should talk now."

I stuck out my bottom lip in an effort to pout but new that I should play these cards careful. He was a much better pouter than I could ever be. I ran my fingers through his hair for a few minutes before deciding that maybe he was right, maybe we should talk a little bit. My mind was clouded, but talking did always seem to help, it cleared the air and got things on track.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well I distinctly remember asking you a question earlier before you attacked me."

"I did not attack you, and don't act like you weren't willing."

I raised my eye brow and playfully slapped his chest as he laughed at me. His arms circled around my waste and pulled me so tight that I couldn't move. Not like I would actually want to move out of this position…but still it was very unfair how much stronger than me he was.

"I can't really remember what I was thinking at that moment."

"Liar."

"Well, you don't seem so willing to tell me what you were thinking."

"I can tell you that we accomplished what I was thinking about…or well at least part of it."

"Oh yea…care to elaborate on that Mr. Cullen?"

"Do you really need me to elaborate?"

"Maybe it would be safer if we didn't."

I smiled into his chest and he laughed lightly, we were so care free and honest with each other. It was wonderful to feel this way with someone. Sure, he may not have been as pessimistic as me, but he was willing to learn. I couldn't help but laugh at that thought, I should not be teaching people to see the glass as half empty…but then again, did I really believe that anymore? Edward was starting to rub off on me as I definitely had high hopes now on this, whatever this was, was going to last forever.

Even if the relationship itself didn't last forever, I would forever remember Edward, and the impression that he has made on my life. He didn't need a tattoo; his mark was etched into my smile, and probably even my eyes. There could be no other man; I would just have to turn into a lesbian if he ever left me.

"Bella, I'm dying over here…" I sighed dramatically and did the dumbest thing ever. I looked up into his gorgeous fucking eyes. The pout on his face was again…irresistible, hell I'd give him anything he wanted if he asked with that look on his face.

"Fine, I was thinking about you."

"You already told me that."

"What more do you want from me?"

"I want all of you…especially your mind."

"Ugh, ok, so more specifically I was thinking about the pattern you were drawing on my ankle."

"And what pattern was that?" Oh, now he was messing with me. He knew exactly what pattern…did he really have to make me say everything! What the hell I ask you, what the hell!

"Edward, you know what pattern."

"So…maybe I do."

"Maybe my ass, you do know…stop playing stupid with me."

"Bella…I'm hurt…why would I ever play stupid with you."

"So that you can make me say it."

"And what's wrong with hearing my girlfriend say it?"

"Nothing…"

"Then what's the problem?"

I let out a frustrated sigh; there was just no arguing with him…I had met my match. I wanted to throw my arms up in surrender but he still hadn't loosened his grip around my waste. Again, I don't mind…it can just be inconvenient when trying to express one's self utilizing there arms and hands.

"I assume that you understand what Jasper was asking me, right?"

"Maybe…what was Jasper asking you earlier."

"Must you make this difficult?"

"You're the one being difficult."

There was just no winning this battle. I might as well surrender now, just spit it out and get it over with. What's the worse that can happen? As soon as the little voice uttered that thought my other more sadistic little voice chimed in…right on fucking queue. He could leave…you could scare him away. But, I was not having any of that…not after tonight not after the not so subtle hints he's been throwing my way. I am not stupid and he is very obvious whether I admitted that before or not it's the damn truth.

"Jasper was asking when I was going to get your initials tattooed on my ankle, I know you know this because even as I doubted myself you were sitting there drawing them on. And I was thinking about that."

"Why would you doubt yourself?"

"Well… and please don't take this the wrong way; I actually more doubted you than myself. I know where I stand and how I feel. I am just unsure about how you feel about it."

"Why would you doubt me?"

"I don't know…maybe because I am not you, I don't know how sure you are of yourself or of me."

"Well, I can tell you this, I have never been surer in my entire life that I want to keep you just like this, in my arms."

"So why were you drawing your initials on my ankle."

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, I'm not really good at the subtle hints."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Do I need to prove it to you?"

I smiled at the different things I might be able to do to get him to 'prove' it me. All of them were pretty explicit and detailed. Edward loosened his grip on me and rolled out of the bed. I whimpered a little at the loss of contact until he dug around and my desk drawer and came back with a sharpie marker in his hand.

I was about to ask what he was doing until he threw the sheets off of me and grabbed my ankle. He wrote his initials in a very tidy elegant script on my tattoo and then put the cap back on the marker and climbed back into bed with me.

"Well, if that wasn't random or spontaneous."

"Tomorrow I am taking you to get that permanent."

"But, I thought that sharpie was a permanent marker?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yea, well maybe it's my turn to play dumb."

"I don't think you know how to play dumb."

"Touché'"

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms bickering about anything and everything. I hadn't felt so released of my own mind in so long. It was very refreshing.

I couldn't tell you what time we fell asleep, but I could tell you what time it was when my damn phone started ringing. I swung my arm out to stop the wretched ringing in my ears. Edward was a heavy sleeper and didn't hear a thing as I swatted furiously at the phone on the night stand. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was only 3:30 in the damn morning.

As I grabbed my phone I muttered to myself about how this better be fucking important I was going to rip someone's head off. I tugged on the phone until it came off of the charger and pulled it closer to my ear.

"Hello?"

"May we please speak to Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Speaking and this better be important."

"Miss Swan, you are needed at the Phoenix Memorial Center, there's been an emergency."

I dropped the phone.


	13. First Class

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**First Class**

I was trying as quietly as I fucking could to not wake the angel asleep in my bed. I wrote up a note explaining that there had been an emergency and that my mother needed me, I told him which hospital it was at and apologized for leaving in the middle of the night. I hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me…but I had to go.

Once I had my bag packed I shuffled out of the room and tried sneaking down the stairs.

"Where the hell are you sneaking off to?"

I turned around to see Emmett and Rose cuddled on the couch flipping through infomercials. What the hell were they doing still awake? I squinted my eyes in the dark room to peer at Rose and Emmett through the blue light of the television.

"I'm taking a flight out to Phoenix; my mom is in the hospital."

Rose stood up followed by Emmett and walked closer to me, she had a look of pity on her face as her eyes traced over my appearance and my suit case. Emmett stood behind Rose equally worried before walking towards the kitchen and grabbing his keys.

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks, Emmett I appreciate it, I'd hate to leave my truck at the air port."

"No Problem."

Rose threw her hand over her hip and at first I was thinking 'what the hell now?' but she surprised me by leaning over and giving me a hug.

"Bella, I'm coming with you, just in case you know?"

"Rose, you don't have to do that."

"Eh, what are sisters for? It'll take me just a second to grab a bag. Call the airline and book me a flight too."

Now, normally if I had more sleep I would be fighting this, I didn't need anyone to come with me. I was a big girl and my mom was going to be fine. There was a car accident and she was probably only unconscious from the amount of alcohol they found in her system. Thank fucking god no one else was around when she flipped her car…even though…well, Phil was going to have pay a lot of money on a lawyer to keep her ass out of jail. She'd be lucky if she only had to attend AA classes with a few years probation. No time to worry about that though, I slid my phone out of my purse and called the airlines back.

Once I had booked a second flight for Rose she came quietly down the stairs. Just as she promised it didn't really take her long, I noticed the Gucci suit case from when we had first moved into the house, my dad spared no expenses in making sure that we all had the best of everything. I didn't take advantage of it near as much as Rose did.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup, let's get this show on the road. Hey Emmett…could you make sure that Jasper knows where we are at when he wakes up. I don't want him to worry."

"I left a note for Edward so he should already know what's going on when he wakes up."

"How cliché Bella, you left a note…after doing the nasty?"

"How in the hell do you know that?"

"You weren't exactly quiet…so was it that good?"

"You'll have to ask Edward, I do not kiss and tell."

I smiled at Emmett as he held the front door open and escorted Rose and I to his Jeep. The morning air was chilly and fresh dew was already starting to settle on the ground creating a fine mist that was surely to get my shoes nice and wet. The humidity made the air seem thick as I pulled in a deep breath before climbing into the Jeep. Here we go Bella, another Renee filled adventure.

Once the Jeep pulled up to the airport Rose and I climbed out and stood on the side walk as Emmett handed us our bags. The airport had this extremely early morning eerie feeling to it, I shivered before grabbing my jacket, and I couldn't help but to peek over my shoulder as I slipped each arm into its rightful place. I felt like the boogie man was going to jump out at me at any moment.

"Look, are you two done making out yet? We have an airplane to catch."

Rose pulled back from Emmett after whispering 'I love you.' And he gave her a playful smack on her ass to send her off. EW, gag me now. Why did guys think that was attractive or hot? I was already starting to miss Edward and inwardly scolded myself for how pathetic I was. Really…I can go a week or so without seeing him. I didn't need anyone but me to survive. There is no other person who can say that they are the key to my existence. I am a strong independent woman who just had the best sex of her life with a gorgeous man and then left him in her bed.

I'm such an idiot. I bet you Renee will be leaving the hospital by time I even get there…this flight is probably pointless. I could be home and still in bed right now. I grabbed Rose's hand and led her into the airport with me; my head was bobbing around trying to find the ticket counter and the coffee shop. The airport had better have a damn coffee shop.

"What are you looking for?"

"The ticket counter and the coffee shop."

Rose stood on her tip toes and peered around the airport before stopping and squinting her eyes. She grabbed hold of my hand tighter and started weaving me in between chairs and sleeping people before stopping at the ticket counter.

Now everyone, please…repeat after me. What the fuck? I practically choked on my own saliva when I saw none other than James sitting behind the counter with a cocky looking grin on his face. His hair was spiked and he looked like he still hadn't found a razor for the beard on his face. It would be my luck that James would be working the ticket counter for the airline that I booked our flights on. Rose didn't notice a thing as she waved her hand between our obvious stares trying to get his attention.

"What can I do for you?" His tone was polite yet aggravated. This was either going to end very badly or not at all. I wasn't going to lie to myself and try for a good outcome. I pulled out my IPod and slipped my ear buds in, Rose could do all the talking…I had nothing nice to say to this asshole.

"We have a flight reserved for two under Swan."

James's eyes lit up as he appreciatively took a good look at my sister, figures that she would find someone to drool over her even this early in the morning without any make up on.

"I see, and I'm sorry may I have your name?"

Why the hell is trying to suck up? All I had to do was tell her who he was and Rose would probably jump over the counter like a rabid dog and kick his ass. Plus, he had no chance; Emmett was much better looking than this idiot. James had that creepy, 'I'm going to stalk you' stare going on again. I wanted to throw up from how disgusting he was.

"Rose or Rosalie Hale."

"Well, Rose, I see that I can upgrade you both to first class…at no charge of course. We don't have a lot of people flying this early in the morning."

"Really? That'd be great."

James turned around to retrieve something from the printer and I took this as my queue to turn up my headphones. I didn't need to hear anymore and I frankly didn't really care. Yay, first class…it's just a seat on a damn plane. Plus, it didn't take very long once we took off to get to Phoenix, AZ. Hell we were only a few states over.

I heard mumbles about have a good flight and turned so that we could find the coffee shop. I really needed coffee, and maybe a blueberry muffin. My stomach growled loudly and I changed my mind. Definitely needed a blueberry muffin.

"What's your hurry Bella? We still have like 30 minutes before our flight leaves."

"Rose, I don't know about you, but I need coffee and breakfast before running though the outrageous security. And if those assholes are anything like the last asshole we dealt with we're running late."

"That guy didn't seem so bad, a little creepy…but we are at an airport in the early morning…night shift people are weird."

"Rose that was James…the James…you know asshole from the coffee shop."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have beaten him down."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

I smirked at Rose as I pulled her into the coffee shop and placed our orders. We stood there and wasted another two minutes while our order was filled and then made our way to the security line.

Now, let me tell you that I will never understand this new process for check in. You show your ticket, empty everything you have into a bin…even your damn shoes. Then they run the bin through the same damn metal detector that you are going to have to walk though. Why not just let you carry your stuff through? No, the airlines have to make it difficult for our safety.

Well, for their safety they better not say anything to me about my earrings. I am not removing them…they can scan me over with that wand thing they carry around so protectively.

Rose was the first to enter through security and as soon as I passed through I grabbed my IPod and turned it up as loud as possible. I hated flying, it made me nervous…not that I thought the plane might blow up or anything…I just got air sick I guess. I was clearing my mind of all thoughts as Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me through the plane entrance to our first class seats. I couldn't hear a thing; just as I liked it…I wasn't even trying to pay attention to the attendant standing at the center row demonstrating how to use the life vest.

I sat close to the window over looking the flashing lights of the airport before Rose tapped me on my shoulder and pointed towards the stewardess, or air plane attendant. I rolled my eyes and started the process of pretending to pay attention all over again.

The flight attendant had bleach blonde hair and a navy blue skirt suit. Her grey eyes were small compared to her rather large cheeks. She is what most people defined as cute or adorable. I bet you her cheeks where pinched a lot by crazy old ladies in garden clubs.

I smiled to myself as I watched her with an obviously fake cheesy grin plastered on her face. I wonder if she stood up there feeling like an idiot the whole time. I would, that's for sure…I didn't handle public speaking very well, I typical turn red, stutter, and then run for the nearest bathroom. I didn't do the whole dramatic girly break down and cry thing. No, that wasn't my style so to speak…but you better believe I had no shame in hiding in a bathroom until my face turned a normal color.

The plane finally took off and I reclined my seat as much as possible. I was still indulging in my IPod as I drifted off to a beautiful sleep. I needed as much of it as I could get if I was going to be dealing with my hair brained mother. I felt Rose shifting next to me and hoped that she would take my lead and get a good nap in before the plane landed.

I watched images of Edward dance behind my eye lids, his beautiful chiseled face with his deep emerald eyes. It was almost enough to make me want to wake up and tell them to turn the damn plane around. But I didn't, I forced my eyes to stay closed and allowed the beautiful images of a naked Edward with a sharpie marker play in my mind.

I started to feel a very insistent tapping on my arm; I tried to ignore it… I practically brushed it off, but then that insistent tapping turned into a very annoying poke in my side. I shot my eyes opened and glared at Rose.

"Rose that was a very good dream."

"I know, I could hear…"

"You heard me?"

"Who didn't? I think you need to stay awake for this flight."

"Fuck me."

"Seems like someone already did."

"Rose, not now."

"Well, I am bored, and we need to talk about something."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, I'm just bored. Please?"

"Fine…ask and you shall receive."

"So, what is Renee doing in Hawaii anyways? Is that Phil guy on an away game there or something?"

"Rose, what do you mean Hawaii?"

"Well, we are on a plane…to see your mother…the flight attendant said that this plane is going to Hawaii. Are you feeling ok?"

"What?!? My mother is in fucking Phoenix, AZ…the plane we are supposed to be on is not supposed to be heading to Hawaii."

Rose looked shocked at first, then a little surprised before switching of to an angry amused look. I was about to ask if she was alright, because well…she kind of looked like she needed a straight jacket.

"That bastard."

"Who?"

"Your friend James."

"He bumped us up to first class."

Realization dawned on me and I am sure I was now sharing the same expression with Rose, James was a dead man walking, just wait until we both got back home. I was going to make Emmett hold the bastard down while Rose castrates him. How dare he, isn't this against the law? I bet you Rose signed something for the switch…he didn't look dumb enough not to cover his ass.

I began to unbuckle my seat belt so I could stand up and get my cell phone from the over head compartment. I needed to call Alice, maybe I could have him castrated before I even got home…that way I wouldn't have to worry about seeing the creep again.

The over head light came on indicating to 'please fasten your seat belt.' Great…just my luck. I guess I could wait to call Alice…I took my seat and like a good girl did as I was told. The plan started shaking so I followed my normal routine, deep breath in…slow let it out. Rose looked over at me her big as saucers. I didn't think she had troubles flying…well at least she never told me that she had troubles flying.

"Rose, it's just turbulence, calm down."


	14. My Bad

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**My Bad**

**Alice's Point of View**

"_The basis of __optimism__ is sheer terror.__"_

I woke up knowing something wasn't right, sure I was warm and all kinds of mushy inside from Jasper. Even in his sleep his embrace was gentle and comforting. I tried to shake the cobwebs loose so that I could focus. I need to take a shower and get dressed.

I glanced over at the clock that read 12:30 PM. "Wow…" I haven't slept this late in years. I hopped out of bed and made way to my closet. I never worried about how loud I was, Jasper was a heavy sleeper…nothing could wake this boy, especially after a long night with me. A smile crept up on my face as I realized that I did that to him, I wore him out. It really is the simple things in life.

I could hear bickering down stairs and it was strangely a little too familiar to the same bickering that went on back home, when we were in high school. Where were Rose and Bella to distract those two?

I turned the corner quickly and trotted down the stairs in my pajamas. Edward was sitting with his hair a mess at the kitchen counter. Now, even I know he had a long night, but it was not place to say anything. He was happy, she was happy, which in turn…made me really happy.

"What are you two bickering about?"

Emmett slammed his fist down on the granite counter top before turning around and stomping off with his cell phone. Edward didn't look pleased but he was always calmer than Emmett, he held his emotions inside most of the time.

"Edward, what was that about?"

"Rose and Bella left this morning."

"Where did they go?"

"Well, they were supposed to going on an emergency flight to Phoenix, Bella's mom is in the hospital."

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

"Well, they left around 4:00 AM and they should have been in Phoenix around 7:00 AM. Its noon and we haven't gotten a phone call. So Emmett's freaking out being a big baby and I'm starting to get pissed off because Bella didn't even say good bye. She left a damn note."

"She probably just didn't want to wake you up."

"Yea, she said something like that."

"I'm sure it's just nerves. You said that Bella's mom was in the hospital right?"

"Yea."

"Well, maybe that's where they are and they don't have there cell phones on. You know how Carlisle is about cell phones in a hospital."

"I guess."

"Just call the damn hospital, or well…since you said that Emmett is the big baby, have him call the hospital."

"Emmett would probably fuck it up; I'll just call my damn self."

"Whichever, so you and Bella had a good night last night."

"Alice, that's none of your business."

"Awe, you're no fun."

I pouted and headed back up the stairs. That really hot shower was calling to me. Jasper didn't wake up until I was dressed and already out of the shower. With a loud groan he finally moved from the bed, it took all of the strength I had not to push him out of bed myself. We had already wasted so much time sleeping, there were only a few more hours left for us before we had to head off to our classes.

After I made sure to pick out his outfit and push him into the shower I started my way down stairs again. I still had that eerie feeling, like something wasn't right, and I couldn't stand it. I decided to find Edward and Emmett to make sure that Rose and Bella were found. That would probably ease some of my tension.

"So did you guys find the girls?"

Emmett turned his head towards me from the couch, he looked worried and dazed. I hated seeing both of my brothers like this. The television wasn't on and they were rambling to each other about something I couldn't really make out.

"Edward called the hospital and they were not there."

"Well, we need to find them…did you call the airline to make sure they landed safely?"

"Yes, I called twice, the idiot on the phone keeps telling me that they have no record of them. Alice, I'm worried…I know they went to the airport, I dropped them off myself."

Now, my mind was racing and all of intuition alarms were screaming behind my ears. They were right, something was very wrong. I walked over to my purse and pulled out my cell phone searching through until I found the right phone numbers. I called Bella's cell and it went straight to voice mail. So I hung up and called Rose's cell, same thing. I knew that they had tried calling them before, but maybe they were just ignoring them. Everyone knew better than to ignore me.

"Have either of you tried to call Bella's dad Charlie?"

They both shook there head and stared at me expectantly. I searched through my phone and realized that I didn't have Charlie's number. Well, that would make sense. I grabbed Jasper's phone off of the kitchen counter but my hopes failed me when I realized it was dead. I was going to need to make sure that his phone was charged every night.

I fumbled back up the stairs and placed his phone on the charger before taking a deep breath. I was trying to reassure myself. I shouldn't assume the worst, it would only make things bad, Edward and Emmett did not need to see the concern written all over my face. I needed to stay calm for them, and especially Jasper. As soon as he got word of this he was going to freak out.

I loved him, I loved everything about him. Especially how protective he was of me and his sisters. When he found out that Bella and Rose were missing he was going to flip out, I could practically see the catastrophic events as Edward and Emmett flipped out with him. I needed to remain clam because more than likely I was going to be the only calm one in the house.

I opened the bathroom door and gingerly sat on the bathroom counter.

"Alice, is that you?"

"Yes, Jazzy…umm we need to talk?"

"Sure you don't want to just jump in here with me?"

"Right now is not a good time."

"I don't like that tone Alice, what's wrong?"

"Umm…" might as well spit it out. "Bella and Rose are missing."

"What do you mean Bella and Rose are missing."

"Well, Emmett took them to the air port early this morning because Bella got a call that her mother was in the hospital. They are not at the hospital and the airline has no record of them being on the flight heading to Phoenix, AZ. They wont answer there phones…and well Emmett and Edward are worried."

"I'll be out in a minute. Get that damn airline on the phone. Our joint Credit Card is in my wallet; put a fucking trace on it. I want to know what plane they were on and when they left. Also, ask them to check the security cameras."

Hmm… didn't think about that. Jasper was always good at planning and giving orders. I bet he would have been really good at doing something like that as a profession. He was always so confident when he was in his 'General Mode.'

I jumped off the counter and immediately went into his room to dig out his wallet. Once I found the credit card I ran back down the stairs and grabbed my cell phone to begin making calls again.

Emmett and Edward had not yet changed there positions on the couch, both of them held there cell phones closely and both of them were just staring off into space.

"Hey, Jasper told me to put a trace on the credit card and to have the airlines check the security cameras. How about we turn on the television? Maybe there is something interesting on to occupy our minds."

Emmett pressed the power button on the remote and slammed his head into his hands. He was a nervous wreck. Edward dialed up the airline again and began roughly punching numbers into the key pad. Must be another automated system. Those things were annoying when you wanted to talk to someone.

There was a rough knock at the door as Jasper was running down the stairs. No one made a move to answer it except Jasper. He was already there any ways. The door flung open and I turned my gaze towards whoever was standing on the other side. James? What in the world is he doing here? Now, is not a good time to start a fight with any one of us.

"Ummm, can I come in?"

Jasper tilted his head for a second looking him over closely before stepping back and motioning for James to enter. This can not be good. I stood up followed by my brother's as we joined Jasper in the foyer.

"Who are you?"

Ok so, Edward knew exactly who he was…I could tell by the death glare he was giving him. Emmett noticed Edward's stance and immediately stiffened next to him. Not good at all. I instinctively threw both of my arms in front of my brothers making sure they knew silently that now was not the time.

"James, umm…look I know I'm not welcome here. Actually I'm pretty sure you might try to kill me, but I need to tell you something."

"Spit it out."

Jasper was the only one talking, and for that I was thankful…he needed to take charge for the moment because well I was occupied with the fuming and practically growling brothers behind me.

"It was just supposed to be a joke, I didn't know it would go so far, I didn't think there would be a crash…it's rare and well, actually the first time I had ever witnessed one. They haven't found everyone yet but I thought her family should be there, you know…just in case."

"No I don't have any idea what you are saying. So how about you start from the beginning."

"Bella and I think her name was Rose…hot smoking blonde…anyways they showed up at the airport this morning and as a prank I gave them the wrong tickets…I don't remember where they were going originally but I sent them first class to Hawaii. I guess I thought they couldn't be that mad if it was first class. Girl's like that got money; they can just hop on another plane to wherever the hell it was they were going."

He paused, not a good pause, a shaky pause…Jasper was tense and I could feel Emmett and Edward pushing up against my arms. It was like Lions waiting to attack. I really hoped that they let him finish before lunging at him. We needed to know what happened. My guy told me that it wasn't good…his words were ringing in my ears.

"Look, I can get you guys at no charge on a plane right now to Hawaii, just in case… like I said before."

"Just in case what?" I knew what…I needed him to say it, I needed him to say it so that there wasn't an ounce of wonder.

"The plane went down somewhere near the coast. There are survivors…they all just haven't been rescued yet."

That was all it took, Jasper's hand flew up and attached itself to James's throat. He was already starting to turn different shades of blue and purple. Emmett and Edward were no longer standing behind me as they roughly shoved by, I couldn't really tell through my own haze if they were pulling Jasper off or trying to help him finish James off. I needed to act quickly.

"Stop! Stop it right now; we need him alive so that we can get on a plane to Hawaii. You can kill him when we get back. We have to get to Rose and Bella!"

No one was listening so I marched my way up to all four of the idiots and started tugging on shirts and slapping arms. Once I effectively pinched Emmett most of the ruckus stopped. He pulled off Edward and I was able to grab Jasper's face to get his attention.

James looked scared, and he should be. I meant what I said when I said that they could kill him when we got back. I needed to make sure that Bella and Rose were ok first.

"You better hope to god that they are ok, if not I will personally help my brothers and Jasper bury you in the back yard. You hear me?"

I jabbed my finger into his chest for emphasis before dashing around the house to grab small items into a bag of things we all may need. It was in my nature to stay busy during a crisis. And this was certainly one of those moments. I just really hoped that Rose and Bella were ok.


	15. Wasting Away in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Wasting away in Paradise**

"_An intelligent hell would be better than a stupid __paradise__"_

I was kicking my legs frantically, trying to scare away all of the damn fish in the water…they kept running there slimy little bodies around my legs. It was disturbing, but not as disturbing as the crash itself. We survived, and Rose and I were currently floating with our bright orange life vest in the big blue ocean.

I had a tight grip on her hand, I promised her after I had found her again that I would not let her hand go, no matter what. It was hard to joke in a moment like this, but I still couldn't help but make titanic references to which she immediately gave me a dirty look. 'Never let go Rose, Never.' I had about drowned myself in laughter when I said that.

The life vest was currently choking the crap out of me as it didn't really hug my torso like it should have. Rose had been fussing with the straps for a few hours before just giving up. I didn't blame her, we needed to save our energy…there might be a lot of swimming involved really soon.

The plane crash itself wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was a lot of smoke, and heat…yes the heat was the worst. I guess we lost an engine first, I don't know I wasn't exactly paying attention to that…I remember the way my heart felt like it was in my throat and about to explode. I was nervous as Rose cried the entire way down.

I threw the oxygen mask over her face and held onto my own ready to brace for impact. Inwardly I was kicking myself for the jokes I had made earlier in the past few months about dying a happy woman. I guess if I was going to die in this moment, at least I wasn't a virgin.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?"

She was trying to lean her body back to float on her back but the life vest was causing her some issues.

"I'm trying to get comfortable. We have been floating here for at least three hours and it doesn't look like we are going anywhere any time soon."

"You know, we could join all of the other life vest over there and at least find out where we are or when help is arriving."

"Bella, this is a safety precaution. We need to keep our distance from them."

"What the hell kind of safety precaution is that Rose?"

"Well, if there are sharks in this water, they'll go for the larger group first…giving us time to swim away."

"So what you are telling me is that the other people are just bait?"

"Survival of the fittest Bella."

I shook my head and closed my eyes picturing the black clouds of smoke that I had to push myself and rose threw to get to the exit door. The plane was going down fast and people were shoving in every direction. I am absolutely positive that I was going to have a crap load of bright blue and purple bruises when I finally got to shore.

The water was ice cold at first, but once you floated around in it for awhile it wasn't that bad. It probably did help that the sun finally rose causing the water to warm up to at least a comfortable temperature.

Rose and I had been separated at first, I tried desperately to hold on to her when we finally jumped out of the plane, but it was impossible. With all of the other people jumping and landing on top of me I lost my grip. I was so fucking happy when I saw her bobbing around a crowd of people screaming for me. I won't lie, we cried. We cried a lot and held on to each other for at least the first hour. After a few stupid jokes Rose decided that we should separate a little from the group of people, it wasn't until just a few minutes ago that she told me why.

"Want to play a game?"

"Sure Rose, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, first I want to pretend that we are in paradise and this is just us relaxing trying to have a good time on the water."

"Rose, my entire body feels like a shriveled prune, and I am dying of thirst…I think pretending might be hard."

"Don't say dying Bella. And, just try to picture it, it'll make things easier."

"What about the sharks?"

"Bella, stop ruining my paradise."

I sighed a little and rolled my eyes before taking a glance over at the other floating orange suits. I don't think we lost anyone in the crash. There really were not that many people on board the plane. Maybe eighty or ninety of us, which really if you think about it, it's not a lot for a plane that size.

My muscles still hurt from the swim away from the plane. I remember watching the titanic and how as it was sinking it was dragging people and objects down with it. Those currents are strong, so I swam with every ounce of energy that I had left from my morning coffee. Now I was tired from lack of sleep, worried about Rose and her mental state, and definitely worried about when the hell the coast guard was going to arrive for us.

"I guess I'll go first." I looked over at Rose and let of her hands to readjust my fingers and pick her hand up again.

"Shoot, what's your question."

"Was Edward any good?"

"I already told you that I don't kiss and tell."

"Emmett is wonderful. I was just wondering if it's a family thing."

"Rose, that's just fucking gross."

"Can't blame me for asking."

"Yes actually I can. Ask a different question."

"Fine. Are you worried about Renee?"

"Not as much as I am about us."

"That's fair. Your turn Bella."

"Do you think everyone else knows where we are?"

"Probably not. I am going to kill that asshole James when we get home. If we get home."

"Don't say 'if' Rose. We will get home. And then, we will kill him. I promise."

Silence fell over both of us again as we floated around looking for any sign of help coming. At the mention of James I felt the anger boiling in my blood. It was the strongest amount of hatred I had ever felt for a person in my life. I was going to break his fucking neck when I got out of this mess. I didn't even want to shower or change, or see Renee, I wanted to take my ass straight back to California and kill James.

I can not entirely blame him, it was my luck that brought me here, and Rose's luck that kept us both alive. I'm actually kind of glad that she came; it's nice to have someone I guess. I felt bad for even thinking that, but I knew she felt the same way, it was the reason she came with me anyways. Not that she knew the plane would go down, but you know as she said. 'Just in case.'

"Oh my god, Bella…"

"Huh?"

"I have my phone, we can call for help!"

Rose reached into her bra and pulled out a shiny red flip phone, she flipped it open and then started cursing loudly. Her arms were flailing about as she shook the water from the damaged phone. I wanted to laugh; really I wanted to so fucking bad I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at her.

"Rose, hand it here."

She carefully handed me the phone with big eyes. I slid it around in my fingers caressing the metal feeling under my hand before opening the phone and closing it. The phone was useless; there was no way it would ever work again. These damn things should be water proof…and you would think that with the technology we have they would be by now. Hell, with how clumsy I am I would have bought one. Hell, I might even by a few of them, open some stock and invest or some shit. I growled at the phone before tossing it over my shoulder. Rose looked about ready to kill me, but I didn't care…I could use the exercise of wrestling around in the water with her anyways.

"What the hell was that for Bella? It only needed to dry a bit! Are fucking nuts?"

"Rose, that phone is useless…it had been in the water for way to long."

"Bella, you are going to buy me a new phone when we get home."

"No I'm not, talk to the airline about that one sweet heart."

"The air line didn't throw my phone to the bottom of the ocean!"

"No, but it was the damn plane that went down that ruined the phone in the first place."

"Bella, you have lost your mind haven't you."

"I don't know what you are talking about Rose."

She floated there, fuming and glaring daggers at me and this time, I couldn't help but laugh at her. It was an absolutely absurd situation, why the hell was she trying to fight with me now?

Well, I knew the reason…and if I was looking at things from her perspective I'm sure it made a lot of sense. But that was in the past…I kept giggling uncontrollably and now I was not only questioning Rose's sanity but my own. Her expression softened as she started laughing with me, and just as cliché as we could be she started splashing me.

Before long, we were in a full out splash war between the two of us. Given the circumstances we should be committed. I mean shit, we were just in a major plane accident floating in the middle of the ocean where there was a possibility of sharks and here we are fighting over cells phones and splashing the hell out of each other. Can anyone say straight jacket?

"Bella, do you hear that?"

I turned my head up to the sky and sure enough I could hear the engine propellers of a helicopter. Thank fucking god we are saved! I smiled at Rose as she started paddling with me in tow towards the rest of the survivors. You could see boats in the distance pulling closer and closer to us and I decided that I have had one crash for the day. I wanted a boat…there was no way in hell I was going to get in that helicopter willingly. You'd almost have to pay me to do it.

"Damnit Bella, get you head in the game and swim faster!"

Like swimming faster was going to get us on the boat any damn sooner. I rolled my eyes at Rose but did what I could in order to help keep her sanity in tact. I paddled as fast as I could on my limited amount of energy. The life vest was really starting to get on my nerves and as soon as I was on whatever god for saken piece of land they put me on I was starting a bonfire with these blasted uncomfortable things. The orange was repulsive and there was a strange odor coming from them. Or well, I hoped it was the life vest and not me who stunk that bad.

My hair was matted to the sides of my head and I had long since lost my pony tail holding it back. My eyes burned from the salt water and my mouth was so dry I could probably strike a damn match. Once we reached everyone else the screams becoming deafening. I wanted to tell all of these idiots to shut the hell up. They were making my headache worse and it was beyond obvious that we had been found. There was no need to scream and throw your arms around right at this moment. These idiots were just wasting energy if you ask me.

Rose and I floated along the outside of the group; I could tell that she was still some what paranoid about Sharks. I would need to remember to tell everyone when we got home about her bait theory. I'm sure if anything, Emmett would get a good laugh out of it. I made a mental note to save comments that Rose and I shared on this journey for when everyone needed a good laugh.

I was the only one allowed to be the pessimist in the house. I'm sure Alice would help me out with this one and Jasper too. He had this crazy sixth sense for noticing other people's moods. It was kind of like he had a feel for other people's feelings. Much like Alice, who was sometimes oblivious to the mood set, but she always knew what was going on.

The boats had finally stopped close enough to everyone to where the divers could jump in and fish us out, the helicopter didn't come close enough to pick anyone up, but more or less it seemed as if they were watching and scouting for people who may have been separated from the group. Much like Rose and I were moments before.

"Miss, are you ok to swim?"

I nodded my head as he motioned for me to the boat that Rose and I would be boarding. It wasn't until I was on the boat feeling the sun beating down on my skin that I realized everything I had just lost. Call it shock or whatever you want, but I really hadn't a thought about it until recently.

My phone, my IPod, my favorite designer bag, even my damn clothes were gone. All of it, all due to my bad luck and a certain individual named James. Everyone is brought into your life for a reason. That I am absolutely positive about, we take the good the bad and of course the ugly in stride but it's inevitable and should be accepted.

I don't normally drown myself in regret or fear of the things that have been brought into my life, much less the people. It's a lessoned learned, and no matter what angle you look at it, it's a valuable lesson. I sat back on the boat watching Rose ring her hair out before tying it into a tight knot on the back of her head. The sun was illuminating off of her skin and the bags under her eyes made the puffiness from crying earlier that much more evident. Charlie was going to shit a brick when he found out about this. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't own the damn air line when he was done with them.

I was still trying to find the lesson learned in this situation as the boat sped off towards shore. I could see the tree line coming up and cursed as I realized how badly I really needed to use a phone. I chuckled to myself when I thought of how I threw Rose's phone over my shoulder and the expression she had on her face at the time. I wonder if she is still going to be mad about that when we were finally home. Just another story to save for a tense reunion with our family and friends.

The boat pulled up to land and I grabbed Rose's hand as we both exited the boat. I was keeping true to my word and enforcing the buddy system. There were several paramedics with blankets standing around on the beach waiting for all of the survivors to arrive. The only thing I wanted right at this minute was a phone and a bottle of fucking water.

I marched up to a volunteer pulling Rose beside me as she tried to fix her clothes, I noticed the scratches on her arms and the burns running along her fingers. I didn't take the time to inspect myself, I felt no pain right now, and I was sure that if I started to inspect I would start to hurt.

"Can we get two bottles of water?"

I looked the volunteer up and down just as they were doing to Rose and I. there gaze was curious just as much as it was questioning. The woman had dark red hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were wide at first and now it almost looked like she was glaring at me.

"Are you guy's part of the survivors that just came ashore?"

"No, we like to swim around scene of accidents to see if we can find some buried treasure, you know finders keepers."

I smiled widely at her as Rose snickered from my side, the woman's glare turned into a deep scowl as she fished around her cooler and handed me two bottles of water. I handed one over to Rose as we walked off; I was now on a mission to find a cell phone.

There were several security guards for local hotels standing around; I assume they were there to prevent people from ambushing the hotels on shore. Emmett was probably bigger than most of them, actually Jasper and Edward were too, and these guards were just standing around with there arms folded. It reminded me of cheesy movies where the night club bouncers stood at the front door trying to look intimidating, accept these guys where lacking in muscle. Maybe they had brains?

Only one way to find out.

I pulled Rose along with me on my search, and she must have known what I was searching for because she kept her mouth glued to that water bottle instead of questioning what I was doing. I picked the smallest looking guy in the bunch and trudged through the sand until I was close enough to speak without eaves droppers.

"May I help you miss?"

"Yes, my sister and I really need to use a phone, could I borrow your's?"

"I'm sorry miss but you'll need to join the rest down below…they'll give you guys allotted time to use a phone in a few hours once they have finished sweeping the ocean."

"See, I don't have enough time for them to finish sweeping the ocean. I really need to use the phone now."

The scrawny man leaned a little bit closer; his cheek almost brushed my own as he whispered a final 'no' in my ear. This guy had no clue who he was messing with. Rose didn't let the exchange go unnoticed as she removed the bottle from her lips and firmly planted her hand over her hip. Let the games begin I thought in my head as I stepped closer to the man. He leaned back on the balls of his heels as I pulled my eyes into slits.

"Look here buddy, I am in no mood for you or anyone else's bull shit right fucking now. I am supposed to be in Phoenix taking care of my mother in the damn hospital. Some fucking how I ended up on a damn plane that crashed in Hawaii and I need a damn phone. All of my shit is in the bottom of said ocean and your attitude is far from appreciated. Now if you don't mind I would like to use your damn phone."

I was practically fuming at the imbecile standing in front of me, he was slack jawed and wide eyed as I stood there tapping my foot frustratingly in front of me. Rose started tapping me on my shoulder but I just brushed her off. I didn't need any input right now and I didn't want to say anything to her because well, I really didn't want to come off like a total bitch towards Rose.

"Are you going to stand there looking like the idiot you are or are you going to be a good boy and hand over the damn phone?"

"Bella."

"Not now Rose."

"Bella, turn around."

I let out a frustrated sigh and spun around to see what the hell Rose wanted. My anger simply melted away as I looked at the glorious image standing before me.

Maybe I didn't have such bad luck after all.


	16. Rock Star

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Rock Star**

There stood the coolest most awesome person in the entire world. I didn't even know her, but I wanted to prance her around and tell everyone how we were going to best friends forever. Please don't tell Alice.

She was tall, slender and tanned from head to toe. Her long red hair curled around her face and she was holding a pretty little cell phone towards me. Thank you dear lord, I have accomplished goal number two!

I walked up to her with a huge smile plastered to my face. This woman had no idea how happy she had just made me. Her smile didn't falter but I could tell as she glanced from me to the stupid rent a cop that she had heard my previous conversation.

"I'm Victoria."

"Rose." I pointed in her direction as she stood silently by my side. I would never say that Rose was quiet, but she didn't exactly ever come across as a nice girl. People automatically looked at her striking beauty and stone cold expression and made there own assumptions.

Rose didn't want to associate with people who made assumptions so she kept up the appearance and let them run away with there tails in between there legs. I was used to it, but from the frown on Victoria's face I could tell she didn't know what to expect.

"I'm Bella, don't mind my sister…she's on over load right now."

Victoria's smile reappeared as she nodded her head and directed her eyes towards Rose. I hoped that I didn't have to break up a cat fight between the two, at least not until after I had used the phone.

I thanked Victoria before reaching for her phone, it may have been childish but once I had the phone in my hands I cocked my neck back enough to turn my head and stick my tongue out at the security guard. He looked ready to launch at me but I shrugged it off. No need to waste more energy, especially on a useless piece of shit rent a cop. I smiled triumphantly as I began dialing the first number.

It rang, and rang and then guess what…it rang some fucking more. I kept dialing over and over again, I started with Edward…then moved to Jasper, then Alice and Emmett but no one was answering there damn phones.

"What the hell is the point in having a cell phone if you're not going to answer the damn thing? People should stop wasting there money and buy a fucking house phone."

"Well maybe they have cell phones for there convenience and not the convenience of others?"

I glanced over at Victoria before placing her phone back in her hand. Anger flooded my senses as I mentally pushed that monster back into the safety of my mind. I would give her this one; she did let me use her phone.

"Touché'"

I wiggled my finger around like I was wielding a sword for good imagery. Rose looked almost as mad as I was but I am sure she knew that if I was giving the verbal lashing for the rude comment then maybe she should keep her mouth shut as well.

"So I assume girl like you will be staying over at one of the hotel suits?"

"What do you mean, girl like you?"

"Don't take this wrong, but I see your type all of the time. It's unfortunate that the plane went down, but I am sure daddy wont mind paying for some extra amenities to make things alright again."

"Excuse me? What the hell do you know about me or my sister?"

Rose inched herself closer to me, now don't get me wrong…I will be forever thankful that I got to use the phone, but the bitch not only insulted me and my sister, but she brought Charlie into this, all in one fucking one on sentence.

"Bella, we should leave this bitch be. Thanks for you phone."

Rose never took her glare off of Victoria as she nudged my arm trying to get me to move. Have you ever seen that witch craft movie…oddly enough named The Craft? Well, in case you haven't let me enlighten you, they have this mantra that they repeat. Light as a feather stiff as a board, it's supposed to raise someone off the ground or some shit…well; it really has no bearing on this instance except for the fact that how I felt. Therefore the mantra was practically whispering in the back of my mind.

Light as a feather, stiff as a board.

"Did you just call me a bitch, and then thank me for you using my phone?"

"I'm sorry; I just figured you were stupid, no deaf."

Rose nudged me again but my stance wasn't changing. I wasn't speaking…my anger was too much to talk. Rose kept up the childish banter and the witty remarks as I tried my hardest to push that little monster down in my mind.

"You know, I figured you two could handle the truth, looks like I was wrong."

"Handle the truth?..." I lost it, "What the hell do you mean 'handle the truth?' Let me spell this out for you Victoria, daddy has nothing to do with why I am here…Daddy didn't put my mother in a hospital, daddy didn't think it would be funny to switch my plane tickets around putting me in this hell hole, no you can thank a certain ass hole named James and an irresponsible mother named Renee. Does that give you a tiny perspective because I really don't feel like explaining the details?"

"Yea, but I bet it was daddy's credit card that got you on the plane in the first place."

Yup, she had me there. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right on spot there. It wasn't like I used my dad's money as choice. It was more of a forced on me kind of thing. Like I said, I didn't ever live beyond my means. But for her to assume that about me…well it pissed me off, and I had a lot of anger to let out.

I had no witty remark, she was right it was Charlie's credit card that bought the plane ticket…so what do I do? I agree with her? No, that would not be winning the argument…that would be too noble. I settled for the next best thing when presented in this situation, I let my frustrations out and lunged at her.

I could make out what Rose was saying as she kicked towards Victoria's side as I wrestled her on the ground. The sand was starting to cut into my knees as I tugged on her hair with one hand and punched her with the next. I had to give it to Rose; her little feet had some power behind them.

I could practically feel the kick myself each time Victoria took another blow. I felt numb and dazed when I opened my eyes and realized that Rose was lying in the sand being hand cuffed.

"Oh shit."

I was next, I felt the hands grab at my arms, so I made an unconscious decision, if I am going to hell…I might as well do it thoroughly. So I acted as unmannered as possible and spit in her face right before I was thrown to the ground and hand cuffed. Rose smiled at me as I gave her a playful wink.

We definitely lost are minds, I wont say that I am proud of my actions, but damn it I could tell you I felt a whole hell of a lot better. Even as they threw me into the back of the cop car with Rose, I was still seeing the glass as half full. Hell, I get to make a phone call.

And that is exactly what I did, except this time I didn't call room mates or best friends or brothers, hell I wasn't even going to waste my phone call on Edward…they already proved to be unreliable in answering the phone. So, I called Charlie and yes, he did answer.

After I explained what I knew of our location, and what Rose and I were in jail for…well he was sympathetic at first, I would like to stress emphasis on the word 'was'. After he realized that Rose and I got into a fight he was livid. I had to hold the phone away from my ear before I heard an "I'll be there" and a deafening crack.

I tried to hide my smile as I was escorted back into my cell. This was no time to be smiling, I scolded myself. I took a seat on a bench next to Rose and leaned my head on her shoulder. I could tell that she was fighting back a smile her self.

"So did you get hold of Charlie?"

"Yup."

"And?"

I couldn't help it, I leaned my head up to take in her expression as I started laughing uncontrollably. She giggled with me before we were silenced by the glares of the fellow cell holders.

"What's so funny Bella?"

"Charlie was pissed, I have never heard him curse before…it was actually hilarious, I was trying so hard not to laugh on the phone with him…Rose you should have heard how disappointed he is and how we have ruined our perfect criminal record. Oh my god, he actually called us criminals before he said that he was on his way and slammed the phone."

I was chuckling through my speech as Rose rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms over my shoulders.

"So, we are officially partners in crime Rose."

"I know, man, it felt great to kick the shit out of that bitch."

"I full heartedly agree!"

"You know what Bella, screw everyone else; we have gained a few notches in our Rock Star statuses."

"And how is that Rose?"

"We had a plane crash and survived, you cursed out a security guard, we got into a fight, and we ended up in jail. But you know what the most priceless part was?"

"Huh?"

"The look on Victoria face when you spit on her. I will never in a million years want to forget that expression."

"You know, secretly I have always wanted to do that…just spit in someone's face."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Rose, I don't know about you…but we have several hours to kill and I am completely exhausted. So... on that note, good night!"

"You're going to sleep in this place?"

"You are too, here, lean on me, I'll lean on you…and we can both take a nap on this make shift nasty old thing they call a bed."

Rose did as I had instructed, and fell asleep much before me. I knew she was tired. Hell, I was tired…and I really wanted to sleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep from the night before, and again…it was worth it. But, it does not take away from the fact that I am very tired right now.

I could feel my eyes start to drop as I snuggled in closer to Rose, her light snores were singing me to sleep as I finally closed my eyes and rested into my own much needed deep slumber.


	17. Finding Humor

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Finding Humor**

**Jasper's Point of View **

_"A single death is a tragedy, a million deaths is a statistic."_

I was mumbling to myself as we all headed out of the airport to catch a taxi. I didn't even know what to tell the taxi. I mean shit, do you just stick your thumb out and say, 'take me to the scene of the accident?' How crazy would I end up sounding?

It was all over the news right now; they had pulled most of everyone out of the waters. Divers were still searching, just to make sure that no one was left behind or drowned. So for this crash was lucky, they have not found any dead bodies, and by time we would arrive there they would be starting the head count….that or they would have just finished it. I mean you can never really trust the news and there supposed 'live feed.'

News stations are notorious for repeating the same 'live' feed over and over again, hence taking away the reality of it being 'live.' I climbed into the front of the taxi that we hailed decided that I was not going to be crammed into the back seat with Emmett. They guy was huge, Edward was still mopping, and Alice…I love her. Really I do, and I was trying to share her optimism that Rose and Bella were ok…but still I couldn't help my mind from trying to prepare me for the worst case scenario.

I hadn't yet called Charlie or my mother Kim to let them know what was going on. I didn't want to worry them, if the worst so happens to be the case, and then I will call. If I find them sitting on that beach, well then I will make them give him a call. No need to get my head chewed off about there safety if they were just fine.

Alice had called up to the hospital in Phoenix just to find out that Bella's mother was released a few hours later. I guess the accident wasn't that bad. I don't know, I didn't really get any details. I was too worried about my sisters to care about Renee.

I had never met her, she only calls when she needs something, occasionally I have heard Bella say that she'll email to check in and say hello…but nothing how a mother should act. I'm almost positive it's where Bella learned her pessimistic ways; she didn't have anything positive to guide her while growing up.

Alice had instructed the cab driver as soon as everyone was situated in the car. She seemed to be the only one with a clear mind at the moment. Well, at least clear enough to speak. I hadn't really opened my mouth. I figured that silence right now was the best way to calm a situation.

The emotions pouring off of Emmett and Edward were enough to make me want to put them both on anti depressants. I just hoped that they were not such an emotional wreck by time we found Rose and Bella; they'd need a better support system.

"So, what are we doing once we get there?"

I turned to face Alice who looked even more petite sitting in the middle of the backseat between her two brothers. If this were any other moment I would probably be laughing at the image before me.

"I don't know, I guess we find one of the volunteers and see if they have theirs names written down."

"What if they haven't gotten that far?"

"Then we search ourselves and ask around."

"Oh, ok."

Alice leaned back into the seat and silence took over the cab again. Tension riddled the air as I could see the beach approaching closer. I groaned to myself when I also noticed the road blocks up ahead. We were going to have walk weren't we?

The cab approached slowly and began to roll down his window. Edward let out an audible groan obviously on the same page as me. I could hear Emmett start to crack his knuckled with a glare on his face so I turned my head to shoot him a glare. Hopefully he'll get the point and just stay put. The last thing we needed was to have to bail someone out of jail because they were stupid and got into a pointless fight.

Emmett pouted a little before slumping his shoulders down in the seat. Alice giggled as the security guard started talking to the cab driver. I was paying close attention, when the cab suggested that we would just turn around.

"What? Turn around. No, I need to find my sisters. We are not turning around."

The cab driver turned his small head in my direction; his black shiny eyes peered at me with sheer curiosity before he suggested that we could get out and walk then. I looked back at Edward who shrugged his shoulders and went to open his door.

"Fine." I threw some cash out of my pocket at the cab driver before we all hopped out and stood next to the security guard on the road. There were no other cars behind us and before Emmett got a chance to open his mouth Alice and I stepped in front of everyone to speak to the guard.

"Hello, my name is Jasper…this is Alice, Edward, and Emmett. We need to get down to the beach so that we can look for my sisters. They were on the plane that went down this morning."

"I'm sorry sir; we can not let anyone else down there. The crews are finished with the head count though…how about you give me the names and I'll radio down to see if someone can find them?"

That was a decent offer, I peered over the road side towards the beach to see that the Coast Guard was still searching, divers were still diving, and did they not find everyone? Did some people die? I looked back down at the ground not wanting to see the scene unfolding before me.

"Yea, that'll be fine for now. Umm, their names are Isabella Marie Swan and Rosalie Lillian Hale.:"

"And you said that they are your sister's right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, give me a minute and I will radio down to see if we can find them for you. How about you kids stand over here and I'll be right back."

The security guard motioned over towards a shaded grassy area to get us out of the road. Alice bounced over with out hesitation but Emmett and Edward reminded me sloths. There movements seemed slow and unworthy of the legs that carried them there.

I let out a frustrated sigh trying to keep my mood from slipping towards depression much like there's. I made sure to inch my way towards Alice, the closer I stood next to her the more hope I could feel. Happiness just always radiated off of her. I could help but get warm and mushy in her presence.

Our knees were pulled up to our chest as all four of us sat over looking the beach and the search party hard at work. It appeared that a recovery team was already set out to recover what they could from the plane; hopefully they didn't find anyone still trapped in the plane after all this time.

I knew it was a possibility. Casualties and death in a plane accident are very common. Hell most cases everyone dies any ways. The fact that most of everyone survived was astonishing in my opinion. The sun was starting to set over the horizon and crowds of EMS were on the beach sands taking care of the sick or injured.

My eyes were scanning the crowd below to see if my sisters could be seen from up here. The people didn't exactly look like ants, but then again you couldn't really make out what they were wearing. I'm assuming no one saw them though…the audible groans and pathetic sighs where enough to drive me nuts at this point in time.

Alice must have noticed my tension because she wrapped an arm through my own and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her petite little hands rested palm down on my arm as her fingers lazily tapped 'The Ants Go Marching.'

I had to give her credit, and I loved her even more for this, it was a very childish song…but it was extremely distracting. I could only concentrate on the childish lyrics that started pumping through my mind like a run away alphabet.

I turned my head towards her and kissed her temple before resting my head back down on my knees. I couldn't tell you that I was paying that close of attention to the other's…I only noticed briefly out of my peripheral vision that Emmett had elbowed Edward in his side to get our attention. Alice's head shot up as I heard the crunch of feet behind me. The security guard must be back from his radio with news.

My head shot up as I turned to face the man. His hands were positioned out as he motioned for us all to stay seated. Normally that was not a good sign. I was still leaning heavily on Alice's optimism that everything would be fine. She kept telling me that she had this gut feeling that they were ok. I really wanted to believe her.

"I radioed down the beach, they searched every where but inside the plane so far. No one has spoken with an Isabella or a Rosalie. I don't really know what to tell you, but I'm sorry. If you wait a few hours you can go down to the beach…but I would suggest you kids get a hotel and wait for news."

I could feel the warmth from the salty tears that ran silently down my cheeks. They had not found my sisters. Alice looked confused from me to the security guard to her brothers who looked just as crumpled as I felt. Emmett was slamming his fist on the ground as Edward looked very calculatingly out at the beach. His glare was less than innocent and bordering suicidal. I couldn't reel anyone in at this moment. I couldn't speak words of encouragement or hope. Alice looked lost for words but I could see it in her eyes. The doubt, the concern mixed with the confusion. She was so sure that they were fine.

Maybe she just never considered what if they were just fine. Maybe she wasn't prepared for that answer. She reached out with her tiny arms and pulled Edward and I close into her side. Her small fingers were stroking through our hair as Emmett stood up and started pacing the grass in front of us.

"Do you kids want for me to drive you to a hotel?"

That really would be the best idea, well, as long as I could get us a room looking over the beach. Surely no one on vacation would want one of those rooms. I looked towards Alice who was already pulling us all up to our feet. She nodded her head at the security guard and we followed him past the barricaded lines to climb into his Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Do you have any preferences on the hotel?"

"Yes, sir…I will want a room that is over looking the beach…just in case."

"Those rooms are pretty expensive kid."

"That's fine."

I wasn't trying to be rude, and obviously that fact didn't go unnoticed by Alice as she peeped out a 'thank you' while looking at the security guard through his rear view mirror. He simply nodded his head as he drove along the road to one of the hotels.

I was resting against Alice's side when we pulled up to the hotel, Mirage. It was beautiful; I could see from the outside of it why it may cost a fortune. Edward brushed past me and towards the entrance of the hotel. I swear he looked like he was ready to do something drastic, I would need to make Alice watch him closely for the sake of everyone. There was still hope, at least that's what Alice kept telling me.

My phone started ringing in my pocket as I watched the rest of our group climb into an elevator. It appears that Edward had not only secured us a room facing the beach…but he had also gotten a room with the best view, dead center of the hotel was dead center of the beach, I would say I was, but I wasn't surprised when I saw Emmett walking our of the gift shop with a bag full of binoculars.

I am guessing that you can assume what we'll be doing all night. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Jasper? Is that you? You sound like hell son."

"Oh, umm, hey Charlie. Yea, everything's not so good around here right now."

"I am starting to gather that much. What trouble did you get yourself into?"

"Oh, no trouble sir, Rose and Bella actually."

"Yea, tell me about it, I've already got the lawyers working up a case for them."

"Sir, this really is not the time for lawyers. Can't we just have hope that they are still alive?"

"Alive? Jasper, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I was talking to a security guard who said that Bella and Rose never checked in at beach…there was a plane accident, they're missing dad."

I paused when I heard the laughter in the background. I was about to cuss my step father out big time, Hell, I might even hope on a plane to Forks, WA just to kick his old ass for laughing about Bella and Rose being missing. But then the smarter half of my brain started working. Charlie cared way too much about all of us to be laughing for no reason.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Jasper, how do you think I found out about the plane crash?"

"The news, maybe someone called you as an emergency contact. Hell, I don't know…why don't you tell me."

"Bella called me. Her and Rose got into a fight with some woman on the beach and are now sitting in jail."

Now it was time for my jaw to drop. I also couldn't help the laughter that escaped from my lips. I'm sure I looked like a mad man to Alice; all three of them were standing patiently holding open the elevator doors me while I talked to Charlie.

"Look Jasper, I'll be there soon, I just wanted to call and let you know that I was on my way to bail out your sisters."

"Thanks for the phone call Sir, I'll see you soon."

I closed my phone and smirked as I stood in the elevator. I wasn't ready to tell any of them the good news. For comedic and dramatic purposes I was going to keep this to myself, at least until we got into the room.

I am sure I looked like a mad man who had finally lost his marbles as I practically fucking skipped down the hall to our room. I had thrown the door open walked in and tossed myself on the bed smiling like a damn fool.

"Why the hell are you in such a good fucking mood?"

I turned to Edward who had his arms crossed staring at me like I was an idiot. I sighed dramatically before telling everyone about my conversation with Charlie. Alice was just as happy and giddy as me as she lay down next to me. Edward eased up a little bit, but he still didn't look so happy. Emmett was definitely relieved as he called shower and took off towards the bathroom.

This day was starting to look a little bit better as I text my dad to meet us at our hotel room when he got in so that we could all go with him to bail out Rose and Bella.

We all eventually fell into our own groove after everyone was showered. Charlie was supposed to get us in the morning. There were a few times throughout the evening where I was elated that Alice had gotten Edward drunk and made him pass out on the rest of us. He was beyond antsy about wanting to go and get Bella out himself. I wondered silently to myself if Bella had any idea just how attached he was to her now. It was almost as if he could not live in a world were she did not exists. I took pity on him knowing that I would probably be acting the same way if it were Alice instead of Bella in the situation.

Granted these were my sisters, but as soon as I realized that they were ok, and alive I kind of shrugged off the rest. That one relief was enough to make it possible to sleep at night. So that's what I did, once Alice had Edward asleep and Emmett was laying down I closed my eyes to listen to the hum of the television and fall asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	18. Free Bird

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Free Bird**

Rose and I had been awake for a few hours now playing rock paper scissors and other stupid hand games. I was bored out of my mind watching the other people come in and out of this cell. I really wanted a shower, a nice hot shower and a therapist.

I need to make sure I was not losing my mind completely. How does a person go from absolute bliss to frantic and scared to just angry and in jail? The rush of emotions was enough for me to last a life time, I was beginning to think that I was borderline bi-polar at this point.

"Bella, this is ridiculous, I'm sick and tired of sitting here on my ass passing pointless time."

"I couldn't agree with you more Rose."

Really, I couldn't…I one hundred percent agree with her. This fucking place was just too much…the toilet stank to holy hell, the girls that they kept bringing in where making it that much harder to keep my sanity and although sometimes it seemed that Rose and I were doing a good job of holding together our own personal bubble of space, occasionally there would be that one weirdo that interrupted us to ask a stupid question.

I can not begin to tell you how many prayers I heard in this place nor would I like to really repeat any of them. People find God in the strangest of places, like the prostitute that they brought in early this morning…her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and the clothes she was wearing would have made anyone's grandmother blushed furiously. I tried not to look as she knelt down and prayed for hours about how she was going to change for the sake of her children.

Why couldn't you change for your children to begin with? Why did you have to be thrown into jail to see that maybe a change was needed? Rose was obviously grossed out about having to share a holding cell with people that were actually criminals, but me, no I was having to fight the urge to council them all on my own personal beliefs. This was not the time to get my mouth running, like I needed another assault charge against me.

"Bella, when the hell do you think we are going to get out of this hell hole?"

I turned my head to face her and as my eyes shot up so did my mood. Charlie stood on the other side of the metal bars with whom I could only assume to be a lawyer and one of the jail guards.

"I have a very good feeling Rose that we are about to find out."

Rose followed my gaze as her eyes lit up. Freedom at last! Her smile was slow but steady as she rose to her feet pulling me up with her. I sheepishly walked behind her knowing that Charlie was probably still ready to bust a blood vessel when he got his hands on the two of us, but I would rather take his verbal lashing than sit another minute listening to the lost souls of the jail system.

"Charlie, you are a sight for sore eyes."

He glared at Rose as she made her best attempt to butter him up. I wanted to laugh and tell her that she was going to need to work harder than that, but instead I held my tongue, Charlie didn't look like he was in any mood to play with either one of us about our current situation.

I nudged Rose with my arm and shot her my best 'shut up' glare possible. She stared at me before rolling her eyes and stepping through the door as the guard held it open for us. What a gentleman.

The cold chill of the air conditioner hit me as I crossed my arms over my chest. Why in the hell did they need to make there best attempt to freeze everyone out. Hell really is about to freeze over in this place and if I didn't get out of here soon there were a lot of promises that I would need to keep.

I chuckled to myself as I started to distract my own mind by counting how many times I told people that I would do something when hell froze over. I realized that I needed serious help as I could feel the decline of my intellect. It was crashing like the stock markets after nine eleven. Lord help me now.

I couldn't help the giggles that erupted from my lips as I realized that I too had now found God in jail. Charlie shot me an incredible look as Rose looked over me questioningly.

"And what is it that you find so funny about the situation you have put yourself in Bella?"

"Nothing Dad, it was just a thought. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be sorry, and extremely thankful. Laurent my lawyer here was able to get the state to drop all charges due to the circumstances."

I nodded my head as I followed Charlie and Rose out into a waiting room to collect what few belongings we had confiscated before being tossed into the holding cell. The room was buzzing with do gooders who probably thought that they were better than half of the people that came prancing through here. When in all reality they were no better than the next person.

After I signed for my belonging's I made haste to the bathroom, yes it was public, but let me tell you something and listen carefully because this is very important. When you are put into a holding cell and sharing one toilet out in the open with several other girls you develop this phobia and hold it. I held it, for several hours and now if I didn't make it to a bathroom I was going to explode in my pants all over the shiny white tile floor.

I didn't pay too much attention to my surrounding until I reached the bathroom. Rose was right behind me and I could hear her sigh right before she flushed the toilet. We both stood in front of the mirror pulling our hair back into pony tails and washing our arms, hands, faces and necks in the bathroom sink.

We looked absolutely horrifying, our clothes and bodies practically told the story of what we had been through in the last 72 hours. Most people hadn't had that much experience bottled into there whole lives, but no with my luck Rose and I had gotten all of that out of the way in what swipe of the card that fate held for us.

I pulled on the lever for a paper towel release when I realized that nothing was coming out of the damned thing. I turned to give Rose and exasperated look as she shrugged and wiped her hands on her jeans. I rolled my eyes and mimicked her before taking a deep fucking breath and opening the bathroom door.

"Oh my god, you two look horrible…we should go shopping, I bet you could use a shower…did they treat you well? How did you survive the plane crash? Are you hungry, you could shower while I go buy some clothes and then we can eat? Or we could do room service. I am just so happy to see you both!"

Rose and I were engulfed in hugs from the short little pixie herself before we could even answer the million and one fucking questions she had. I was able to keep up sort of, well actually the only things I really heard was shower and food. Rose laughed as she hugged Alice and I back was equal force. I felt like my lungs were going to give out on me.

I pulled back from the hug and stared at Alice when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward standing behind me with a sad look on his face. Surely he wasn't sad about me…I rolled my eyes and without saying a word I sprang into his arms and started to pepper his face and neck with kisses. He responded just as eagerly by planting his own kisses all over my face and lifting me off the ground.

I guess you can say he missed me too. As our lips melded to each other and the kissed deepened I felt myself finally expressing all of the emotions that I had been holding on to since getting the phone call early in the morning. We didn't break apart until I heard Charlie clear his throat in the background.

Edward set me down on my feet smiling hugely at me with that all too familiar twinkle in his eyes. This man was going to get me killed by my father. I turned hesitantly to see Jasper standing by Charlie with a look of amusement on his face. I walked up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug before turning my gaze to meet Charlie's.

"So Bella, you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm, yea…Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward. He's Alice and Emmett's brother."

"Yes, we met earlier, although no one told me he was your boy friend. I knew about Emmett and Rose, but not you and Edward."

"Yes, well now you do."

"Since when did my little girl who doesn't believe in love and marriage decide to go and get herself a boyfriend?"

"About four months ago."

"Huh."

"Yea."

Can you say awkward? I sure as hell can. Edward walked up and placed an arm around my waste as I stood there in silence with Charlie. I could tell that he was appraising Edward now and that added to uncomfortable situation.

"So how about we head to the hotel and you girls get in the shower?"

I absolutely adore that little pixie. She not only saved me from Charlie's stare down with Edward, but she also stopped me from quotes Austin Powers, 'someone throw me a bone here.' I could have given her another hug for mentioning my need to shower.

"Alice, that sounds like the best thing I have heard so far."

She smiled at me as she walked over and buried herself into Jasper's side. I didn't expect it, but I should have known it was coming. Emmett released Rose just to pick me up and knock what air I had left out of my lungs.

"Emmett, I can not breathe!"

"Sorry."

Just like the first time we met he sat me down on my feet with that same sheepish grin, and of course just like the first time Rose smacked him on the back of the head playfully. It was like my life was on some sort of sick joke or sitcom; everything was stuck in repeat constantly creating that weird since of déjà vu.

"Well, it looks like all of my kids are dating…"

I looked up at Charlie and smiled while I nodded my head. I hoped that he wouldn't be too judgmental in our choices, but knowing Charlie he would be…it was just the normal dad thing to do.

No one really verbally acknowledged Charlie but we all stood there in silence acknowledging his comment. I could tell he was getting a little uncomfortable with the silence as his big toe started moving around in slow circles on the ground. It's true what they say about men never growing up, no matter how old they get they seem to show there boy hood traits.

"Well, I'm going to let you kids get cleaned up, Bella don't worry about Renee…she's already out of the hospital and Phil is with her. Call me when you all get back home, I want to make sure everyone was safe. I have a meeting to get to with Kim, so I'll see you kids later."

Rose and I gave Charlie another hug as we stood on the steps of the jail; the skies were clear and the traffic outside seemed light and easy. Edward hadn't yet released his hold on my side and his protective stance was not going unnoticed by anyone.


	19. Say It

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Say It **

We rode in the cab in silence each couple had taken a separate cab to the hotel that we were staying at until we flew out of here tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait to get into the shower, Alice and Jasper was supposed to be heading out to buy some clothes and other essentials for Rose and me.

As we stepped out of the cab and into the hotel I noticed that Edward, even though he was silent still never loosened his grip around my waste. It was almost as if he was possessed. I tried to put myself in his shoes and figured that hell, I might be doing the same thing right now, I wanted to kiss his worries away but jumping him in the hotel lobby or back in the cab just didn't seem like the right thing to do.

Edward got us a separate room from everyone else and guided me through the tourist and hotel staff to our room. Once he opened the door I couldn't really think of how nice the room was, only that there was a bed and a shower. I stepped into the room and began stripping off my clothes while walking towards the bathroom.

Edward sat down on the bed silently and started sifting through channels. I'd almost pay someone to tell me what was going on through his mind right now because his mood was killing me.

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as possible. I needed to clean myself of gooey fish and salt water, not to mention whatever else was sitting in that jail cell with Rose and I. After I had scrubbed my skin to a bright red color I washed my hair and stepped out of the shower.

There was a fluffy white bathrobe sitting on a hook near the bathroom door that I used to cover myself, I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and stepped into the room. I was determined now that I was fresh and clean to talk to Edward about his mood and then take a long fucking nap. Sleep has never sounded so good.

"What's up with you?"

I looked at him as he pulled the covers back on the bed for me and patted the bed. It was a sweet gesture, but he should know that he wasn't getting off the hook that easy. I was no push over.

"Just get some sleep. We can talk when you wake up."

"Not so fast Edward, your mood is a little scary; I'll sleep after we talk."

"Bella, you really look tired, don't worry about me. I'm just happy that you are alive."

"Edward, don't disregard my question. Seriously let's talk."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over me as Edward lay next to me running his fingers over my cheek bone. He looked like a lost puppy for a second there. I couldn't tell you what was running through my head as he jumped up and pulled the covers off of me. I can tell you that they were not the purest thoughts in the world though.

Edward had inched up my bathrobe and started running his fingers along my bruises and cuts with a frown on his face. I saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly when he got to my ankle and saw that his initials were still there. Though, they were faded I could tell he was happy to still see them there.

"Like what you see?"

He looked up at me before bringing my ankle to his mouth and laying a tender kiss on the spot that carried the reminders of a sharpie marker.

"Very much. So what are we talking about Bella?"

"Well, your mood for starters. What's got you so up and down?"

"Up and down?"

"Yea, you seem happy to see me one minute and then severely angry or depressed the next. And don't try lying to me, I can tell whenever I look in your eyes."

"Well oh wise one, do tell me what you see in them right now."

"Nope, just answer my question and stop trying to distract me."

Edward sat up and climbed under the covers before pulling them up to our shoulders and resting his head next to mine on the pillow. He looked deep in thought so I raised my hand to graze over his face taking in the soft skin that my finger tip craved. Why in the hell was I feeling like this? I melted at the sight of this man and more often than not I felt a strange need for him. I was a goner and I couldn't help the screaming little girl inside me telling me to run. I don't plan on listening to her, hell the pain of heart break would be worth every second I spent in bliss with him, but she was still annoying the crap out of me.

Edward let out a soft sight before kissing my cheek and closing his eyes. He was not allowed to go to sleep without talking to me first. I was determined to find out what was on his mind, hell I probably couldn't fucking sleep if I tried knowing that something was bothering him. I turned my body towards him and threw my arm over his chest and then swung one of my legs over his. He kissed the top of my head and nuzzled in closer to me.

"I'm waiting."

"You won't let this go, will you?"

"No."

"Fine, I don't really know what to tell you. I was worried, then I was scared and worried because of the plane crash, and no one could tell us if you were ok. Then I was on the brink of suicide because a security guard told us that you and Rose were not on the list of people that survived. I was relieved when Charlie called Jasper, but still worried and now that I have you alive and in my arms again I feel like I could never let you go, like if I did let go I am going to wake up from this horrible fucking dream where you don't exists. And well…to be blunt I just can't fucking take that."

"What do you mean 'brink of suicide'?"

"I can not live without you. I know, its sounds pretty fucking pathetic and obsessive and it's oozing with stalker potential but that's how I feel. I have never felt this way about a woman and it's probably going to be the death of me."

I turned his words over in my head for a minute. Without all the dramatics and the big speeches I felt the same way. It was a strange obsessive and disturbing feeling to have, but it was exactly how I felt also. Maybe we were just over obsessive people? I could tell that he was starting to gauge my reaction, I didn't want him to think that I was taking his words badly, just the opposite actually, I needed to tell him I felt the same way, but I didn't know a word to describe how I felt exactly, and well I'm not one for speeches so I settled much like I always do for the next best thing. I rolled myself on top of him with a big smile on my face and bent down to where my face was right by his ear.

"Ditto."

There was a sigh of relief from him as I started kissing down his neck and around his ear lobe. My goal was to show him how much I cared, to convey the words I don't believe in, to relish myself in his touch and trust me when I say he responded with just as much urgency as I did.

It was slow but beautiful. Every fucking moment I spent with him was filled with care and concern. As each layer of clothing came off it was like we were showing a new part of ourselves to each other. My head was clogged with desires as he nipped and kissed at every inch of my bare skin taking his time to kiss my bruises slowly.

Once we had both gotten our fill we laid there together in silence covered only by the blankets and each other. He feel asleep first and I watched as his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm much like I had the night before with Rose, this was definitely a stronger feeling than I had with my family, an almost unbreakable bond between us was forged with the simplest of words.

I drifted off into my own peaceful slumber thinking about what tomorrow may bring for us, and I don't just mean Edward and me. I mean us as in all of us, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward and me. No one knew where the cards would fall, no one knew what the future held, and believe you and me that I was going to stay living in the moment for as long as I possibly could.


	20. Getting Soft

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Getting Soft **

We had all just gotten home from Hawaii; I was sitting in my room trying to take a grasp mentally over the incidents leading up to this point. It was a lot to take in, and I was having trouble grasping everything. I started from where Edward had found me on the roof and made a mental time line of all the occurring incidents in between then and now. My brain was having so much trouble wrapping around it all that I just sat there frozen in time.

Once Alice had wakened up Edward and me in the hotel room I had gotten dressed thankful that she kept it casual and comfortable for me. I didn't really feel like Bella Barbie at the moment, hell I still don't feel like Bella Barbie and I am sure that I wont feel up to it anytime soon. Its torture to be dressed up and coached on make up.

Once we were dressed and checked out Edward stayed by my side the entire time, actually this is the first moment I have had to myself in a while, and that's only because I had to fight with him to get him to go take a shower. I didn't care if he showered, I wanted time to sit back and reflect on everything.

My life wasn't exactly in shambles, although the drama that unfolded was mentally crippling me… I considered it more of a nusense. Rose and I had kept quiet the entire time of the incidents that occurred with the plane crashing and the fight. It was a silent acknowledgement that we were ready to tell the stories. Not that we had anything to hide, I'm sure most of everyone would find everything we went through hilarious. Shit, I know I did.

Alice suggested we rest and then order pizza and discuss everything, it sounded fine to me as long as I actually had time to think back about everything. I had talked briefly about wanting to cause severe bodily harm to James, no one disagreed with me on that or disputed my reasoning…we did however decide that it would be best to harm in a way that could not be traced back to us. A secret message that he better get the meaning to, Rose suggested that James was not worth a second assault charge and I unfortunately agreed with her.

There was clatter and laughter floating through the house as I sat here thinking about everything. I tried to capture my emotions in a bottle, figuratively speaking, so that I could pick them out at random and analyze them. I knew that my time was running short and soon Edward would be back from his shower leaving me no time to actually analyze them one by one.

Then, it clicked…like a fucking light bulb going off in my mind…I swear I even widened my eyes in surprise about nothing anyone else would be able to see…it was just me in my room on my bed when I had this epiphany. I was getting soft. Not the mushy kind of soft that makes a person want to gag, no I was getting soft with Edward, he had successfully broken down my walls, he had created this over analytical emotional haphazard.

"What the fuck?"

I can't exactly sit here and even ask myself how without having mushy thoughts run through my head. Even why or when were mushy moments, the memories themselves were not mushy at all…but the very thought of the emotions that I was experiencing were mushy and uncontrolled.

I wanted every single bit of this mushy ball of crap too. I brought it on, hell half of it I practically mentally begged for. Subconsciously that evil little girl inside was screaming out in victory while the more responsible intellectual woman was feeding me bull shit lines about how fucked up the rest of the world is. She hid herself in the corners of my mind while she won the battle…hell she didn't even fight the battle and she won.

I kicked my bed and muttered some unmentionables before stepping into my closet and throwing on some pajama's. There was no way in hell anyone was going to get me out of this house today, I wanted to sit around with my boy friend and be fucking mushy for reason's I can not explain.

Maybe if I don't acknowledge the little girl inside she won't win, maybe if I just keep the cool, collected calm woman up front I can be the successor to all of the emotions. I can have my cake and eat it too…right?

Wrong, my internal battle had lost itself to the little girl; she was already planning a future I never thought I wanted any part of. Stupid little girls and there stupid dreams.

Once I was dressed I made my way down stairs and to the living room. Everyone was already sitting down sifting through video games to occupy there time as we talk and eat pizza.

"Glad you decided to join us. Does this mean its story time?"

I looked over to Jasper and nodded my head. His smile broadened as Alice took a seat in his lap; Edward has pulled me closer to his side on the couch and planted a soft kiss on my temple, again with the damn mushy! Rose was sitting silently leaning up against Emmett.

"What do you all want to know? And, please…one at a fucking time."

Rose waved her hand at me as if I was going to be one to answer all of the questions. I rolled my eyes at her but accepted my punishment. I mean shit, it was kind of my fault that we ended up in jail…sure she helped…but I started it. I was sure though that she would eventually speak up and voice her opinion, Rose was never really the one to remain silent and out of the way, she spoke when she felt it was needed to speak.

"Me first!" I looked over to a bouncing and Alice and smiled. Edward let out a low chuckle at his sister's display and I just nodded my head. Anything to stop her bouncing on Jasper like that…poor guy was probably going to have a heart attack.

"So, what happened when the plane crashed?"

"Well, I thought it was turbulence, but yea…turns out not so much…so when the pilot came over the intercom and said that we were going down above water the oxygen mask were released. Rose over here started crying so I had to hold her mask and my own over our faces."

I took a breath and paused giving Rose a reassuring smile before I made way to continue. She looked just as interested as everyone else in the story; I wondered how hard she may have hit her head on the way down because she seriously looked like this was all new information to her. Must be that post traumatic stress disorder or something.

"Well, once the plane actually hit the water it was like being punched in the damn gut. I'm sure it would have been worse if we hit solid ground but it hurt none the less. Something exploded, I can not tell you what, but it was loud and there was smoke every where so I couldn't see a thing…I grabbed on to Rose and we pushed through people to get out but some how I lost her in the crowd. People were handing out life vest as we exited the doors to jump into the water…it was all so fast I can only tell you that at first the water felt like fucking ice cubes and the next thing I know I find Rose screaming and looking for me so I just grabbed her. Then we swam away from the group."

"Why did you swim away from the group? Aren't you supposed to stay with everyone else until help arrives?"

I looked at the 'duh' expression on Emmett's face and laughed. Once Rose realized why I was laughing she started laughing with me. Everyone else looked at us like we had lost our minds, when in reality…we probably lost them a long time ago and they are just now realizing it. One of those, this moment has changed us forever type of things.

"Rose, you care to explain that one?"

"Oh no, I think you got this."

"Ok, well the reason I am laughing so much is because I asked Rose the same damn question. Her response to me was that it was a safety precaution because if there were any sharks they would go after the larger mass of people before harassing us, she called it survival of the fittest."

I laughed again as Edward and Jasper shook there heads in mock disapproval at her logic. It made sense at the time, I guess…or at least it worked for us. No one else was around so it really didn't matter. Emmett looked down at Rose and smiled a big toothy grin, of course he would approve of her sacrificing everyone else.

"Hey bitch, don't forget to tell them about how I lost my cell phone!"

"What do you mean? Didn't your cell phone go down with the plane?"

Rose looked from me to Edward and then back to me again. I think she was trying to give me the chance to explain myself, but I didn't feel that the situation needing more explaining than what I had provided her earlier. No need to bring up old shit…right?

"No Edward, actually…my sister, your girl friend over here chunked my cell phone in the damn ocean."

Alice let out a breath of shock as I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She wasn't explaining it right, which was so unfair…

"This let me add is why she is getting me a new phone."

"Rose, I told you that I was not buying you a new one, the damn thing was water logged and broken by time you found it in your damn bra. I threw it because it was pointless to carry around a piece of flipping metal. Tell the airline to buy you a new phone. I am."

Rose shook her head but I could tell that she had gotten over it; the smile on her face gave her innocence away. Edward was laughing at our display of affection and it seemed that he got a particular tickle in him when I stuck my tongue out at Rose and she mimicked my feelings by sticking her tongue right back at me. I smiled again as I waited for the next question.

"So, what is it exactly that got you arrested? I have never seen Rose or you actually get into a fight."

I glanced at Jasper and then back at Rose, she was smiling hugely pointing to her belt and that made me giggle. Yes, we were officially a few notches up on the Rock Star belt of fame. I needed a plaque in my honor for punching that bitch at the beach.

"Ok, so I'm sure you all could sympathize in the fact that I was not exactly in a good mood at this point in time."

Everyone nodded there head cautiously as they looked from me to Rose and back to me again. Edward pulled me even closer to his side and allowed my mushy senses to take in his scent.

"Ok, well see what had happened was…"

"Stop right there."

"What?"

"You know what. You're guilty when you start a story off like that."

"Well, let me tell the story and you can decide if I am actually guilty."

Jasper pretended to zip his mouth shut as he sat back into his chair pulling Alice closer to him. I smiled and took my sweat fucking time reaching up and kissing Edward before continuing. He should have to wait for interrupting my story time.

"Anyways, as I was saying…I was in a bad mood to start with. I wanted two things, a cell phone and a fucking bottle of water. I had to put up with a snobby volunteer to get two bottles of water for me and Rose, and then I set off to find a damn phone."

Rose gave me a knowing look and a soft giggle because she knew what was coming up in the story, humor was alight in her eyes and it made me feel a little more at ease when explaining my own personal psychotic break down on the beach.

"Well, see, I found this rent a cop, and I asked to borrow his phone…he was so fucking rude to me! I was actually half tempted to beat him where he stood protecting his precious hotel from 'us' criminals. When I got done giving him a piece of my mind he just stood there like a damn idiot looking at me like I was on the bottom of his damn shiny shoe. Well Rose tapped me on my shoulder and was like, 'Bella, turn around!' So I did, and there was this decent looking woman standing there holding out her phone."

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy and I hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Rose was still chuckling to her self and I fighting the urge to go on the defense from there looks, I could see the opinions forming in Jaspers eyes as I spoke.

"Rose, you take over from there."

"Fine, damnit. Well ok, so I get Bella to turn around and she borrows this chick's phone. She tried calling every single one of you multiple times with no damn luck. Anyways, she went to hand Victoria back her phone and say thank you when Victoria made this rude ass comment about how you all don't have to answer to her ever beckoning call. Bella, remained cool…I wanted to slap the bitch after that comment but she shrugged it off and still remained polite. The dumb hoe started talking shit about us saying that we were probably spoiled rotten little daddy's girls. After I had a few words with Victoria she wouldn't shut up, Bella looked to damn mad to talk and eventually she jumped on her, I couldn't let her go down alone so as she was pinning her down and punching her pretty little face I kicked her a few times. Oh my god, the funniest part was when the cops pulled Bella off she spit in the bitches face!"

I blushed at that and hid my face in Edward's side. It was cool at the moment but now I felt kind of animalistic…it was embarrassing and a little gross to think that I shared my spit with that woman. Emmett started laughing once Rose stopped speaking and stood up to give me a high five. I stuck my hand out but didn't include any kind of enthusiasm. I wasn't really proud of myself at the moment.

"Why are you blushing?"

I looked up at Edward who was smiling down at me. Did he not think I was an animal for the way I attacked that woman? I glanced around to everyone else noticing that they all had the same smile on there faces. Edward grabbed my chin and pulled my face so that I was staring into his eyes.

"Do I have to force it out of you?"

"What? Oh! Sorry, umm I just, I don't know…I have never attacked a person before so yea…listening to the story again I feel kind of pathetic for it. I mean how gross is it that I spit on some woman?"

Edward laughed a light a chuckle and kissed my lips before he swung his arm under my legs and lifted me off of the couch.

"What? Wait, where are you taking me?"

"We have something to do today."

I looked back at everyone else as they smiled and waved me good bye. Was there something I don't know going on? I glanced back up an excited Edward as he carried me into my room and set me down on the bed.

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"We have an appointment with a tattoo parlor."

He was rummaging through my closet pulling out jeans and a t shirt for me to wear. He tossed the clothes on the bed beside me and left the room with a huge smile plastered on his face.

d.


	21. Something More Appropriate

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Something More Appropriate**

"So, I hope you don't mind, but I picked out the tattoo pallor."

Edward looked over at me with a very sincere look in his eyes. I could deny him nothing. Once I had gotten dressed he practically dragged me down to his Volvo which I had yet to ever of ridden in. It smelt like him, I could live in this car and made a silent promise to myself that this was going to be my new hiding place. The soft leather seats were cool and clean. You could barely tell that the engine was even running in this car.

"I don't mind at all."

"Good, because I have something else in mine before we get there."

"Ok, what's that?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, I don't like surprises, so why don't you make it enjoyable for us both and tell me now."

"Nope, sorry no can do. I had to promise to take Alice shopping to keep this as a surprise for you and you wouldn't want me to have to go shopping with Alice for no reason now would you?"

"Wow, that serious of a surprise huh?"

"I promise you'll like it."

I groaned but decided not to push it any further, I mean hell, he went as far as telling Alice he would take her shopping. That's a pretty big fucking sacrifice on everyone in the house hold. I shifted in my seat nervously and started to pay better attention to where we were going.

Tree lines passed by in a flurry before we reached a small little décor shop. I saw signs on the outside that read customize this or that but I really wasn't paying that much attention. I am really going to need to work on that.

Edward had my door open before I even had a chance to step out of the car, he held my hand as I stepped out and he even held open the shop door as we walked inside. The little girl inside jumped excitedly as the serious woman commented on how he was also going all mushy on me. At least I am not alone in this deep pool of mushy crap.

"Hello dears, what may I help you with today?"

The woman standing before us was at least mid fifties with grey hair and bright blue eyes. Her dimples took up most of her face and I couldn't help the 'awe, how cute' expression from appearing on my face. Edward noticed and smiled down at me before approaching the lady.

"Hello, we are here to pick up an order I emailed in this morning."

"Ok, and what name is it under sir?"

"Edward Cullen."

"It'll be just a minute, why don't you two have a seat and I'll be right out."

Edward smiled and nodded his head as he led me over towards a small row of chairs. We sat down and waited patiently as the woman moved around the computer printing and lamenting things.

"Ok, here you go."

"Thank you."

Edward stood up and grabbed a wide bag from the woman, she nodded her head at me and we left. What was so special about that? And what's in the damn bag? I tried to take it from him to have a look at the contents but he pulled it away from me and sat it down in the back seat of the car.

"Bella, I have a question."

"Are we going to get to trade off questions?"

"Probably not."

"Well, then why should I answer your question?"

"Because you want to know what the surprise is."

"Fine, what's your question?"

"Do you see yourself in the future with me still? Like, do you see us with a future?"

"Yes."

"Good, because…and don't think I'm still acting all stalkerish…but I was thinking about your tattoo theory...and well, I want a tattoo also. But, I want our tattoo's to mean something more. Because, even if you were to leave me you would still mean more. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I guess it does. What are you getting at? You just want a significant matching tattoo?"

"Yes, but I already have them designed, it where I want the tattoo."

"Well, I'm not stamping your name on my forehead, and I really like the ankle thing…I was planning on actually getting EAC, ABC, and EMM on my ankle tonight for you, Alice, and Emmett."

"See that's the thing, now I don't want you to stamp your forehead, although it would help to keep the other guys away…just kidding, but I want ours to be different so that it means something more."

"So where do you want this special tattoo at?"

We were now sitting in front of the tattoo pallor and Edward had stepped out of the car retrieving the bag in the back seat and then walking around to the passenger side to meet up with me. I didn't allow him to be the gentle man this time and I allowed myself to get out the car. I couldn't become completely dependent. Edward handed me the bag looking down at me expectantly, was it really so bad that I would turn it down?

I pulled the papers out of the bag and looked over the drawing. My heart almost stopped beating in my chest. My breathing got caught in my throat and a small cough escaped my lips. I looked up at Edward and noticed that it wasn't really the response that he was looking for.

"I know it's soon… and all…but I really don't care anymore. What do you think about them?"

Wow, what did I think? Was this his way of proposing without proposing to me? I flipped the two designs around my hand a little before staring at them trying to take in the details. There were two rings, I assume made to be tattooed over that fated finger of loving fucking destiny. Not my thing, but the designs were cool and that tattoo was my idea, it was permanent a way of saying forever and meaning it.

One ring held my name and the other held Edwards, there were tribal designs surrounding the band and incasing the names. It was classy but if you looked deeper into the drawing there was nothing subtle about the design. Much like Edward and I.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you really worried about whether I am sure or not?"

"Yes, I really am."

"I have never been surer about anything ever in my life."

"So, forever huh?"

"If that's what you want."

"But is it what you want?"

"Bella, I think that I am the one asking."

"You didn't actually ask anything."

"I'm sorry, how fucking rude of me. Bella… will you get matching wedding band tattoos with me and stay with me forever?"

"I think I like the way that sounds."

"You think?"

"Ok, I really like the way that sounds."

"Much better."

With that Edward leaned down to give me a kiss on the lips and then dragged me into the tattoo pallor. I got my four tattoo's first being that I would take the longest. Edward sat there and smiled at me the entire time as they carved his families initials in my ankle.

When the artist started on the ring I thought he was going to explode from happiness, not only was his initials on my ankle, but now his actual name was tattooed in the one place he thought it really mattered. I couldn't help but smile back up at him when he looked like a little kid in the candy store.

When it was finally Edward's turn to sit in the chair I tried to tell him about pain levels and what to do when they stuck you with the needle so that he could handle the pain better but he didn't listen. It was a typical male response, and this was his first tattoo, the artist new how much pain he would be in but didn't say anything to back up my failed attempts. So fuck it, it's whatever, he can sit there in pain all day if that's what he wants.

Stupid masochist.

I laughed, that's right I fucking laughed at him the entire time. With every wince I patted him on the damn back and laughed at him again. He was handling it worse than a little girl. Every time the needle stuck him he flinched or squirmed. It was amusing for me to no end.

"Are you done laughing at me?"

"Nope, are you done squirming like a little girl?"

"I swear if you tell Emmett about this you'll regret it."

"Oh yea, and how is that?"

"Remember Bella, I can break you."

"Haven't you realized? I like it when you do?"

Edward smiled at that and paid the artist before escorting me out of the tattoo pallor, his arm was wrapped tight around my waste as we walked across the parking lot to the car.

"So, when do I get to make you legally a Mrs. Cullen?"


	22. Tattoo Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Tattoo Epilogue.**

What do you want me to say? That I jumped in his arms after he asked me to be a Mrs. Cullen and we had a happy ever after? Yea fucking right, I was not about to let a piece of paper ruin anything that we have going on. Yes, I said have.

I didn't jump in his arms like most of you expect it; I actually slapped his arm and laughed with him, not at him but with him. He knew that I wouldn't say yes, but I did tell him that he could call me his Mrs. Cullen anytime he wanted.

And trust me when I say that was a mistake because he takes advantage of it more often than I can keep track of. I could not begin to tell you how many t-shirts I have that say 'Mrs. Cullen' on the back of them. Alice thinks it's hilarious and went on and encouraged him. Now she and Rose have shirts with Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Cullen on the back.

Don't get me wrong, I am a good wifey and like the good pretend wifey that I am, I wear the shirts…I wear them every where all the time…he even had me custom made pajama's. What he doesn't know is that I have an entire shipment of shirts on the way for him with my big smiling face on the front of them. He wants to mark his territory as a joke; I'm going to mark mine. Let's see who can piss the longest.


	23. Authors Note

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Authors Note.**

I wrote this story in it's entirety before actually starting to post any of it on here. I was a little nervous about what the reviews may be because this is my fist "M" rated story.

I want to apologize much like I do on all of my stories about the lack of real editing being done. I am horrible at it, and well I keep being told that someone is going to attack my story with a red pen…my reply. Go for it, please do…and so on and so forth.

I really love this story…it was so much fun to write and I really enjoyed letting that side of my own personal humor show through Bella. I hope everyone picked up on the little things that are true the characters and thrown into the story.

I know that there are some loose ends within the story; I am a firm believer that it's the loose ends that'll keep a person reading. So, if there is any other POV that you would like to have written please just say it in the review. I won't mind writing them out for anyone who asks.

This is also the very first time I wrote anything with lemon in it. I am a bashful person about that topic so I hope that it isn't too bad. Please review, I love reading them all and they encourage me to keep writing the random things that my creativity thrust my way.

Also, I have not yet decided if I want to write a sequel or not, I'm not too big on sequels for the simple fact that I believe they take away from the original. It takes a lot of talent to pull a sequel off and not have it bore you to absolute death.

Enough with my random rambling please review. And thank you for reading!

Sheena Merkle.


	24. Stalk You

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Stalk You.**

**Drug Bust Out take.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

"Bella, hurry up! We don't have long before the food court closes! I really want to take home some of that Bourbon Chicken!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace, we hadn't been home too long and it seemed like everything and everyone had picked up a comfortable pattern. Rose and I were currently at the mall with out Alice may I add. She was going to be so pissed off at us when she found out.

It was close to her birthday and we really want to surprise her. Now, normally that wouldn't be a problem for normal people. Alice on the other hand…she is far from normal and she has this strange tendency to know what's going to happen before it does. We were in stealth mode hitting up the mall when we were supposed to be in classes.

I could practically hear the Mission Impossible music as we glided through the mall traffic trying to avoid anyone who might know Alice or Alice herself. I wouldn't peg her as the irresponsible one…but I wouldn't put it past her to skip class and go shopping if the sale was good enough.

I could practically see her bouncing up in down in her chair waiting for the lecture to be over so that she could shag ass and race to the mall. I had personally made the mistake of agreeing to go Christmas shopping with Alice, big fucking mistake.

Christmas is in December for any of you who don't know when that is. Not like anyone could ever forget, but still mentioning that it is in December will help me prove my point. It is currently October, not December and I had been to the mall every single day of this month.

I was an idiot, Emmett and Edward both laughed at me when I told them that I had made this ludicrous agreement. I didn't understand the laughter until she woke me up at 6:00 AM the next fucking morning so that I could get started on the Christmas sales. We would spend approximately five hours in one store everyday after school and we would stop at two stores on the days we don't have school.

I smelt like the mall, the food court had become my only source of nutrition. Edward wasn't even willing to bail me out of this damn mess. I'm glad he found it hilarious.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen."

I turned around and vomited a little in my mouth. Rose made a disgusted sound as she finished placing her order at the Cajun Café; the girl would put the owner's children through college on the amount of Bourbon Chicken that she and Emmett consumed from this place.

"What do you want James?"

"Oh, I was just coming to see how you and my beautiful Rose were doing. You know, I am still really sorry about that mix up earlier in the year. You two don't have any vacations coming up do you?"

Rose stepped closer to James effectively shielding him from me. I would say that it was to protect me, but it wasn't…Rose and Alice had this almost predatory way of getting free airline tickets from this douche bag.

"We haven't made any plans yet; do you have any specials at your job?"

Why the fuck must you discuss specials when you get them for free? Was she trying to kill me? I tried to turn away and head towards the closet exit but Rose effectively grabbed my arm and linked hers in holding me in place. Oh, how non chaplain of you Rose! I rolled my eyes and placed my other hand on my hip…if I wasn't allowed to speak and I wasn't allowed to leave I was at least going to act like a spoiled rotten child while I waited. I tapped my foot loudly glaring at the side of Rose's smiling face.

She was not going to be smiling when I got done with her.

"Well, I do happen to have a special just for you babe. Why don't you come over to my place tonight and I give it to you?"

Ok, now I really wanted to puke all over this guy. Not only was that one of the worst pick up lines I had ever heard before in my life, it was also extremely disgusting. Emmett would kill this guy for talking to Rose like that.

I began tugging on Roses arm trying to convey my need to leave this place as quickly as possible but didn't seem to get it; she gave me a pointed look before turning her fake cheesy smile back on James.

She better have a good fucking excuse for this kind of torture.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea hot stuff. Why don't I show up at…lets say 8:00 PM, and I expect to see you in your birthday suit. I am celebrating a birthday this week after all."

I widened my eyes in disbelief, what the hell is she thinking? I knew for a fact that Rose was just as hopelessly devoted to Emmett as they come, no one was ever going to beat out the big guy, so that only led me to another conclusion and my curiosity was peaking at this new information.

James smiled and turned to leave with a wave of his hand. I turned my leg and stomped on Roses foot before jerking my arm away and heading towards the exit. I could here Rose cursing behind me. Good, she deserved it.

"What the hell was that for Bella?"

"You made me stand there and listen to that creep talk. You deserve it, what do you have planned anyways."

"I don't actually have a plan. But, I'm sure Alice will think of something."

"So all of that could have possibly been for nothing? I should stomp on your foot again."

"Bella, don't you fucking dare…you're lucky you didn't mess up my damn shoe. These are irreplaceable."

"Yea, well that moment in my life was pretty fucking irreplaceable. You owe me, so start thinking about what you have planned for that dumb ass."

"I told you I was going to consult Alice."

I rushed across the parking lot, diving directly back into my Mission Impossible mode, you never knew who was watching you at a mall. Alice probably had people every where letting her know when a sale was about to happen or if they put out a new Jimmy Choo design.

Rose climbed into my truck after placing the gift for Alice in the back seat. I had no idea where we were going to hide the damn thing; it had to be someplace that Alice would not be able to stumble across it. I could only think of one thing, and that was under the hood of the Mustang. Alice wouldn't do anything to get greasy unless she had to.

We drove home in a pretty comfortable silence. Rose was still mad that I stomped on her foot and I was still pretty mad that she made me stand and watch her talk to James. Edward noticed my discomfort when I stepped into the house.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I am not."

"Mrs. Cullen, you don't want me get it out of you."

"Which form of torture do you have in mind?"

Edward let out a sigh knowing that I would win this battle, I always did…he used to try and leave me sexually frustrated…and now I had the upper hand in that game. I smiled to myself as I went to sit in the living room and wait for everyone else to get home.

Rose had placed the small box under the hood of her Mustang advising me that she would actually have to remove the casing for the air filter to find the gift. That gave me some relief as we heard Emmett's jeep pull into the drive way.

Edward took a seat next to me giving me a questioning glance before everyone else came barreling through the front door. Rose took a seat on the recliner, it was obvious that she pretending to be interested in the show that was on the television.

"What are you two up to?"

I looked over to Edward giving him my most innocent look possible. Yea, a dead give away that we were obviously up to something. He leaned in closer towards me practically lay his head on my shoulder. I let out a sigh and decided to play stupid, at least it'd be fun for a little bit, it's not like this was a big thing, Rose didn't even know what she was going to do yet.

"Why, I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Well, you think too much then."

I smiled as I turned my head to plant a kiss on Edward's cheek. He rolled his eyes and leaned up when Alice entered the room a smile from ear to ear. She must have had a good day.

"Bella, we have shopping to do, get up and get ready."

"Alice, I am not going shopping today. My feet are killing me, anyways; I think there is something Rose needs to talk to you about."

Alice turned her little figure from me to Rose as Rose sat up straight and looked towards Alice. I felt like a little girl wanting to giggle at the sheer excitement of some plan that probably was not going to be as good as it sounds.

Don't you hate that? You sit for hours with your friends or family deciding on some great evil plan just for it to not be as big as you thought it would be, diminishing all hope for some grand scheme.

"What do you need Rose?"

Rose began explaining our meeting with James leaving out the fact that we were at that the mall. No need to go into details, it will only cause two probable things. One being that Alice would get mad we went to the mall without her, and two being that she would want to know why we were at the mall.

I was not as creative as I should be when it came to Alice so I was thankful that Rose left that detail out, I didn't feel like stuttering like a damn fool trying to come up with some lame excuse that Alice would see right through anyways.

"I have an idea!"

Alice practically ran from the living room to the kitchen coming back with her cell phone in hand. She had a very sad look on her face as she scrolled through the numbers and took a long shaky breath.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

Edward had a genuinely concerned look on his face as he glanced at Alice's expression. She smiled slightly and waved a hand in the air.

"Edward, shush…I am preparing for the best act of my life."

I rolled my eyes as she went back into her sad mode and dialed a few numbers on her cell phone. She was a bit dramatic when it came to her 'acting' skills. It was humorous just to watch, it made me think that even if this plan went to shit it would at least be interesting to watch her majesty and her acting ability.

"Yes, I need to make an anonymous complaint…"

I stifled a laugh as I realized that Alice was calling the cops, this chick really had some deep seeded issues, but who the hell was I too complain, I was actually kind of enjoying this.

"Yes, he told my under age sister that he would be naked and waiting for her, then he promised her all the drugs that she could ever want."

Half of me was saying, 'oh no she didn't…' but the other half was saying, 'oh yes she did!' Edward didn't seem all that interested as he began peppering kisses along my neck. She must have done this once or twice before. Possibly even more than that, I knew never to cross the evil little pixie and I was really happy that James didn't know this bit of information.

I was currently leaning towards kidnapping Edward and heading straight to our bedroom, he was being far too enticing for his own good. But then again, I really wanted to see what Alice had up her sleeve.

"Done."

Alice walked over to me and took a seat on my lap earning her a fierce groan from Edward as he leaned away from me on the couch. I felt huge with her sitting on my lap and let out my own low groan.

"Alice, you are in my bubble."

"Your bubble?"

"Yea, you know my bubble? Well, if you didn't I just wanted to let you know that you are in it."

Alice stood up as I waved my arms in a circle around me demonstrating my bubble. Rose laughed at my efforts to explain the bubble as Alice shrugged her shoulders and left the living room.

"So Rose, how in the world are you and Alice going to see that this plan actually goes through?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about it. I'm sure Alice would handle that aspect as well."

"You are getting so lazy…why let Alice have all the fun?"

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't seem like too much fun sitting around doing nothing at all."

I shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to continue this conversation; it was boring me to death now. Again, little girl getting excited over nothing. What a way to be a kill joy and shoot me down!

Edward didn't follow me as I made my way upstairs and to Alice's room. He had never started to become to clingy which suited me just fine. I could hear her in her room singing some stupid pop girl song. I knocked on the door before just allowing myself in, we had a rule in the house now, knock before entering and if it's locked just go away.

Needless to say Edward and I kept the door locked all the time. It wasn't so that we could practice making babies, as far as I was concerned there were no plans to make babies ever. I stayed on birth control in case he got any wild hairs up his ass and even decided to try. I was not mothering material right now.

"Yes, Bella."

"How are you so sure that this plan of yours will work?"

"Oh, I'm going to be there when it happens."

"How are you going to be there?"

"Well, I have a friend that owes me a favor. She works at the security desk on campus; they have cameras in the halls ways of all the dorms."

"Oh what joy, you'll get to see a cop knock on the door."

"Oh, it'll be fun, you should come with me."

"No, I think I'll pass. Take Jasper though…just in case."

"Nothing bad is going to happen Bella. I got this."

Alice threw up her best 'I'm a hommie' gang sign and turned back to her closet. I laughed with her as I left the room shutting the door behind me. She truly was a unique character.


	25. Stalker

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Stalker **

**Drug Bust Out Take**

**James Point of View**

"Fucking Hell yea!" I screamed into the empty room. My room mate was out with some dumb hoe and I had Rosalie fucking Hale on her way over in just a few short fucking minutes. I was going to pound that bitch until she lost her voice from screaming my name.

I was so excited that I was slightly worried about releasing on myself as I counted down the minutes to her arrival. Thirty eight minutes left, I told myself as I walked around the room lighting candles. Chicks digged that shit and I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

I glanced over at my bed making sure that the sheets were pulled back in case we made it that far. I couldn't believe she told me to be naked when she got here, I mean damn, I new the girl was probably a freak…but I did not expect that. It's a good thing that I never went out with that dumb ass broad Bella. She's probably into whips and shit.

I anxiously crossed my room one more time making sure that my room mate didn't leave anything out like some girl's panties or some shit. He was a stalker like that, keeping lingerie and shit as a prize, whooptie fucking do you screwed another slut.

I rolled my eyes and decided to go ahead and get ready early. I stripped out of my clothes and admired my figure in the floor length mirror. I could see my excitement grow as I knew Rosalie would be getting here soon.

I wasn't worried about that punk Emmett, I could take him, and obviously he wasn't doing something right if that fine piece of ass was on her way here. I could fix that for him though, she had an obvious itch for me to scratch.

There was a loud knock at the door and I smiled to myself. This was it big guy, don't fail me now. I jumped up and down a little bit wiggling my arms to make sure that I was loose for the evening.

Nothing like getting a muscle cramp while screwing the schools hottest chick. That would be fucking embarrassing. I walked over to the door and turned the lock, I couldn't hear anything on the other end and smiled to myself at the thought of the noises that were about to be coming from my room.

I almost wanted to call that punk Emmett so that he could come over and see how a real man does it. I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it slowly before swinging the door open and bracing my self on the frame for her onslaught on kisses.

I was unpleasantly surprised when it was not Rosalie who stood on the other side of the door. My big guy shriveled and I threw my hands in front of my self to keep the people in the hall from staring. There was a cop standing in the fucking door way and he had attracted quite the fucking crowd of passer biers. This was not good.

"Son, could you put some clothes on."

I didn't even think straight as I raced towards my bathroom to grab my clothes that had been discarded earlier. What the fuck was a cop doing here? After I was dressed I blew out the candles in a hurry to meet the cop back at the door.

"Is there something I can help you with officer?"

The cop stuck his head slightly in the door frame and looked around my room. I had nothing to hide and the more I cooperated the sooner he would be gone, hopefully he'd be gone before Rosalie showed up. I did not want this to ruin my chances at scoring with her.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

I angled my body to let the officer in the now cramped apartment. This had better hurry the fuck up. What was he doing here anyways? The cop walked into the room and glanced around before clicking on to his radio attached to his shoulder and barking out some sort of code. This is bull shit.

"Are you James Hunter?"

"Yes sir. Is there something you need, I am kind of expecting someone."

"Who are you expecting?"

"A friend."

"What kind of fun?"

"The kind of fun that doesn't involve you being here, if you catch my drift."

I smiled at the cop; this guy might not be so bad after all. He gave me a knowing look, and I'm glad I didn't really have to spell it out for him. Of course he was a man; he'd catch my drift before a woman cop would have.

"James, I am going to need to search the house. We got an anonymous call stating that you had drugs in the house."

"What? No way, I don't mess with that shit."

"And you don't invite underage girls over to have sex with you, now do you?"

"Hell no."

I was surprised, who the hell would call the cops on me for that? I kept glancing at the clock momentarily glad that Rosalie was running late for our rendezvous. I did not need her seeing or hearing these allegations. I liked a virgin just as much as the next man but I was not stupid enough to go for an underage virgin.

I just kept reminding myself that the more I cooperated the sooner this guy would be out of my dorm and I could get back to more important matters. Such as boning Rosalie. Her long blonde hair and her perfect ass were my only motivation to be polite right now.

"You have my permission to search everywhere, but please don't make a mess and if you could make it quick…I'd be very grateful."

I smiled at the officer hoping that he'd get a move on and get the fuck out. Good thing my room mate wasn't here, he was so fucking picky about people looking at his shit. There is no telling what kind of dirty porn magazines he had under his bed, the kid seemed like a real freak of nature.

I moved to sit on my bed and wait out this torture, it was coming to my surprise when more officers showed up and entered my dorm room. Why the hell they needed this many people I would never know.

"James, can we ask you to step outside?"

"Umm, sure, what's up?"

I walked hesitantly out of the dorm room with two of the other officers flanked at me sides. The crowd had grown in the hall way and I could feel the embarrassment as I looked out to see if any one of them were Rosalie. I didn't see her and trust me when I say she would stand out in a crowd of people.

I kept my voice level as the cops started asking me questions about room mate. I had no fucking idea what to answer them…his name was Sam or some shit like that. I only saw the guy briefly because he never stayed in one place for too long.

The guy came in once in awhile, grabbed some shit and left. So, that's what I told the officer. They were writing everything I said down on a small note pad. This had to be some sort of fucking joke, there was no way in hell that this could be serious.

I turned my gaze towards the crowd and my worst fear had now been confirmed. Not only was Rosalie standing looking oh so fucking divine but so were Bella and her precious fucking Edward. Great, hope they are enjoying the show. What the hell were they doing here anyways? I know why Rosalie was here but her tramp sister and company as well?

I sighed as I offered her a tight smile; fuck it, what's the worst that can happen. I started thinking of game plans in my head so that when these assholes left I could recover whatever it is I may have lost from this.

"Sir, could you please step over here and place your hands behind your head?"

"What?!? Are you fucking serious? What have I done?"

"You are under arrest for Intent to distribute illegal narcotics."

Not cool, not fucking cool at all. I went for the age old story and started trying to convince the cop that they had to belong to Sam, there was no way in hell they were mine. I didn't do drugs, well maybe a little here and there at a party. But I sure as hell didn't know that there were any in the room. I wouldn't have so willingly let the cops in if I had known that.

They didn't listen; I could hear laughter coming from a few feet behind me and as the cops turned me to leave the hall I saw that the laughter was coming from none other than Bella fucking Swan and Edward fucking Cullen. I hated them both with every fiber of my being. My precious and ever so sexy Rosalie was pouting slightly at me, I swear I saw humor in her eyes but surely she wouldn't see this as fucking funny.

The cops pulled me along through the crowd and as I brushed past Rosalie I swear she whispered 'could be worse' or some shit in my ear. I was in a haze as they took me down to the cop car. The parking lot was crowded as the cops were showing off there fucking evidence against me. Great, just fucking great. I was never going to be able to show my face at this fucking school again.

I swore internally and vowed that this would not kill my chances with Rosalie Hale. She would be mine, and I would be back for her. There was no denying our connection to each other. She was hot and I was hot for her.


	26. No Longer Stalked

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**No longer Stalked.**

**Drug Bust Out Take.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I was so fucking happy that Alice called my cell phone. Edward wasn't too particularly happy about it; he probably would have proffered to continue doing what we were doing. No need to emphasize exactly on what we were doing. I'll let you use your imagination.

Alice called Rose right after me and we met each other in the hall way grinning like little kids on Christmas morning. I dragged Edward along with us to watch the show. Alice told me that she and Jasper were currently printing up still frames off of the security camera of James standing in his door way naked and surprised. She could barely contain her laughter enough to tell us to head to the north hall for the men's dormitories so that we could watch the action unfold.

I was giddy as hell as we drove to the school. Emmett was already asleep from a long day of foot ball practice so we didn't bother to wake him up. It generally took three people and a fog horn to wake the beast so why even bother? We could tell his pretty little ass about it later.

As I pulled up to the dorm rooms I noticed the crowd immediately, people were everywhere, and I was surprised that I didn't see news crews with the crowd that this little prank pulled. I hope that this gave him a reason to never show his face around here again, hell I would do anything for this to be the reason he disappeared from campus.

As we approached the hall the crowds got thicker and there was a smell of warm sweat in the air. Fucking disgusting if you ask me, people were pushing and shoving to get a better look at what was going on so Edward wrapped an arm around my waste and started clearing a path for me and Rose to follow.

The site before me was hilarious, James was being hand cuffed, and who knew that he actually did have drugs in his room? I sure as hell didn't or I would have done this a long fucking time ago.

We watched intently the entire time, we laughed whenever we could, and we followed the crowd as the cops escorted James down to the cop car. Nothing right now could ruin this good mood. I was elated to be able to witness this incident. Not only had my mortal enemy been taken away in hand cuffs in front of a large crowd, but I was also helping to keep drugs off the streets. It felt good to contribute to such a cause, no matter how selfish and funny I found it to be.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Nope, I want to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Duh, do you have to ask?"

Edward rolled his eyes as he took my truck keys from me, he really didn't like it when someone else was driving. I was so used to be so high up from my truck that I really didn't like riding in his Volvo. It was nice and probably a hell of a lot better on gas than my truck…but yea…I felt safer being so high up so we drove my truck just about every where.

"Where are you wanting to celebrate?"

"I'm feeling lucky…who's up for Vegas?"

I was seriously joking and I made sure to rub my hands together in a joking yet diabolical manor so that he would get the hint. I should have known better than to joke with Edward though, he always found a way to turn it against me.

"Vegas huh? We can go to Vegas."

"I don't think so Edward, you are not taking my sister to Vegas so that you can get her trashed and then marry her. Take us home, we can celebrate there."

I was oh so very thankful that I had the coolest step sister in the fucking world. She was able to catch Edward and call him out on his little games before I could sometimes. His charm didn't work on her as well as it did me. I smiled in triumph at Rose and stuck my tongue out at Edward. He pouted slightly but started the truck and drove off.

We made it home in relative silence, Alice and Jasper had not come home yet and I was sure it was because she was spreading the good news. I went to bed with a smile on my face and an Edward wrapped around my body.

I was unfortunately woken up way to early for even the fucking birds to be singing. Alice was dancing around the room in her pajamas. I could only describe this dance as her version of a victory dance. She was waving her arms in the air as she jumped up and down swinging her legs from side to side. This was a drastic version of the funky chicken.

I wanted to throw a fit but decided to hug the blankets closer as Edward and I were very naked underneath them. Alice kept up her dance as Jasper stood in my door way with a huge grin on his face. Why the hell didn't I remember to lock the door again?

"Alice, what the hell are you dancing around my room for?"

"I have news."

"So spit it out."

I was slightly annoyed as Alice took in a long breath of fresh air. She continued her dance as I wondered just how much caffeine she had this morning. I glanced at the clock to see that it was just turning 7:00 AM. Edward groaned next to me and I could feel his morning arousal pressing into my leg. Probably not the way he wanted to wake up, I'd have to make it up to him once Alice left the room.

"Ok so, they dropped charges against James and arrested Sam. His parents bailed him out of jail and movers were spotted taking his stuff out of the apartment. Rumor has it that he is transferring to a different college."

Alice squealed as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down so more. I am surprised that she didn't have brain damage from tossing her brain around that much. Maybe that would actually explain her constant giddiness. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in the air for her to continue. There was no way that was everything she had to say.

"Well, I put the pictures of him butt naked standing in front of the police all over campus, and well, that's really all. Isn't this exciting Bella?"

I rolled over on my bed clutching the blankets close to my body so that I didn't reveal anything to her or Jasper. I reached down and grabbed a shoe that had been discarded from the night's activities and threw it at her retreating form.

"Bella, you are such a grouch!"

"I am not a damn grouch!"

"Don't forget we have shopping!"

I wanted to get up and lock the door again but as soon as she shut the door Edward hopped out of bed and beat me to it. I watched him carefully as we walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers with me. He was very warm, so warm it actually sent shivers down my body.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, it's about to be a good morning."


	27. Authors Note II

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Authors Note.**

**Ok, so here is a three chapter Out take of the Drug Bust set up with James. Hope everyone enjoys, if there are any other out takes that anyone would like please let me know…and tell me whose point of view you'd like it from. I have not yet started on the sequel. But I have decided to go ahead and write one. We'll see how it turns out. Again I am not to fond of sequels but yea…I'll give it a shot. **

**Thank you again to all of my reviewers! You guys are oh so awesome in your own awesome way! I have never had so many reviews on one story and I'm glad that every took to the humor so well. **

**Sheena Merkle.**


	28. Watching Over Bella

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**BY REQUEST.**

**Watching over Bella **

**Just a Little Bit Awkward Out Take**

**Edward's Point of View.**

I pulled the Volvo into the drive way of the house; it definitely had enough room for everyone. Alice had this grand plan that we were all going to move into this house with Rose, Jasper, and Bella. Now, normally I hate living with other people but even I was starting to have my doubts about not moving in, actually the idea was growing on me by the fucking second.

Roommate's were not my thing, shit I hate living with my sister and Emmett most times, between both of them having crazy antics and there need to intrude on my life, I felt like a caged fucking lion. But, the idea of having Bella around twenty four hours seven days a damn week was pretty fucking enticing and it was hard to find any decent real-estate in this area, all of the good houses seemed to be taken up by stupid fraternities and college professors.

I glanced up at the large house again noticing that Emmett was approaching Bella's truck quickly. I got out of my car and locked the doors, I didn't know if this neighborhood was safe and if the general population of California enjoyed there lives they would stay far away from my Volvo, this was the only steady woman I had in my life.

"Emmett what the fuck are you doing?"

"Carrying your drunk girl friend in the damn house, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well fuck man, be careful…you can not just fling her around like that."

"Look dude, either you carry her, or you shut the hell up."

"Fine, hand her over."

"Ok you two, this is my sister, and you will not pass her around like a damn rag doll."

"Sorry Rosie."

Rose smiled at the new found nick name that Emmett had given her before turning her piercing glare at me, sure she was hot in her own way, but Bella had this classic look to her, time less…yea that's the word. I moved to get closer to Emmett so that he could hand Bella over to me but Rose stopped me.

"Edward, that's not a good idea. I'm surprised Emmett let you drive. You can barely stand on two legs and I am not letting you carry my sister. You'll both end up flat on your asses. Emmett take Bella inside."

What the fuck? Why is my brother getting to carry Bella in the damn house? How fucked up is that. I actually find a girl that I am interested in and he gets to carry her around. Isn't that supposed to be my job? Not his. I glared at Rose as she waved her hand dissmissfully at me. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me along side her and Jasper into the house.

I would say that I was pleasantly surprised to see how big the inside of the house was. The outside appearance didn't really do the place any justice at all. I made way towards the living room where everyone was laughing loudly; I needed to see what the commotion was all about.

"Thas ok Emmie; you can be my big strong man too. You're just as hot."

Alice and Jasper were practically hunched over each other dying from laughter as Bella was unconsciously hitting on my brother. Great, not only did he get to carry her in, but I was never going to live this down. What the fuck was wrong with this girl?

"Does she normally talk in her sleep?"

Rose stopped laughing for a second to nod her head 'yes' in my direction. Emmett sat Bella down on the couch roughly before he stumbled back into the recliner laughing uncontrollably.

"Bella, can you hear me? It's Emmett."

"No, but I can her Emmie. The Golden Emmie bear."

I couldn't help myself, I didn't care that the one girl I liked in California was hitting on my brother at the moment, the fact that she just called him the Golden Emmie Bear was fucking hilarious. Yes, that nick name was going to be stored and saved for another day. The Golden fucking Emmie Bear had better not ever call me Eddie again.

"Bella, it's Rose, could you stop hitting on my boy friend."

She smiled mischievously over at Emmett as she staked her claim as his girlfriend. I hadn't ever seen Emmett with a title before, this should be interesting because he didn't protest her claim; he simply smiled and continued laughing at Bella.

"Yous guys don't half to tell me who you is, I can her you. And he picked me up first Rosie, I'm sowwie, he's so hot."

I rolled my eyes as Rose took a seat next to Bella on the couch, she looked determined, almost as if she had a purpose. I was not going to allow these games to go on much further, I may have been drunk…maybe even a little tipsy, but I was making sure that she made it to bed tonight, tomorrow, this morning, hell I don't know what time it is anymore. I sat down on the love seat and stared over in Rose and Bella's direction. The laughter quieted down as Rose waved her hand in the air motioning for silence.

"Bella, Japer and I have agreed to let the Cullen's move in. Are you ok with that?"

How fucked up is that? Even her own sister takes advantage of her while she's drunk. I was about to stand up and just carry her to bed when Alice caught my glare and shook her head in my direction. Was she really in on this too? If I was Bella I would be mortified when I woke up in the morning. I am never drinking again around these people, family or not there priorities are fucked up.

"Thas fine Rose. The Cullen's are cool peeps."

I wanted to laugh when she referred to me as a 'cool peep.' Alice whispered something to Jasper and Jasper nodded something over to Rose, it was like a silent signal between the three and I was having a hard time keeping up. I glanced over to my bear of a fucking brother to see that he was beginning to snore loudly in the recliner. Yea, and Rose thought that I was too drunk…that oaf over there is already passed the fuck out from being to drunk. And ladies and gentlemen, that's why I drove my own fucking car.

"Bella, Edward has a piano; we'll be moving it into the spare room down stairs. Is that Ok?"

Well shit, as long as we are asking for favors and to be honest with Alice having already made up her mind I don't see myself having any other choice at the moment, I might as well get another favor in. So, before Bella could answer I decided to open up my big fucking mouth.

"Bella, can I have your garage space for my Vanquish?"

Bella's head turned slightly as a soft moan escaped her lips, it was probably meant to be more of a 'queasy I'm about to puke all over you' noise than it was supposed to be an erotic noise. Unfortunately I found it high erotic. Everything about this girl even while she was drunk, passed out, and talking in her sleep was turning me on.

"You have a Vanquish? As in an Aston Martin Vanquish?"

I nodded my head at Rose as I saw from the corner of my eye Alice rolled her eyes. She did not see the need for me to have two cars but then again, she didn't mind it at all when I took her out in the damn thing. It really was only used for special occasions, and occasionally like on Alice's birthday I would take her out on the town, like shopping and dinner in the car. It was the only car that I probably loved more than my Volvo, but don't tell the Volvo that.

"Bella, can you answer the questions?"

"Sure Rosie, whatever you say goes."

Rose's smile went from ear to ear as she moved from the couch to sit closer to Alice. Both of them were going to be bad for me. They started whispering out plans to redecorate the house and with Bella giving Rose free reign she now had no say in the matter. Fucking figures that some shit like that would happen. I stood up barely missing the side table as I stumbled trying to straighten myself out.

"Hey man, do you need some help?"

I looked over to Jasper and back to Bella, my head started swimming and it seemed as if my world's axis was slightly tilted to the left. I was now in bad shape; I looked back down at Jasper again and waved my hand for him to stand up. He took the enactive and wrapped an around my waste. How fucking gay is that shit? This dude must be comfortable with his sexuality; I on the other hand am comfortable with my sexuality just not comfortable with another man wrapping his arm around my waste.

"Not me dude, get Bella, she needs to go to bed. Where do you keep the cups and the Advil?"

"Oh, um sorry about that man, we don't have Advil, but the Tylenol is in the cabinet above the kitchen sink and the glasses are in the cabinet next to the refrigerator."

I nodded my head over to Jasper and made my way to kitchen to get Bella and me some Tylenol and water. She wouldn't be able to take hers now, but I'd place them on her bed side for when she woke up.

I followed Jasper up the stairs and into Bella's room where he gently placed her down on her bed. I placed the glass and the Tylenol on her bedside and watched as he tucked her in. He gave me a questioning glance before ushering me out of her room. I couldn't blame the guy, if it was my sister who was passed out drunk I wouldn't leave some drunken guy in her room with her. Jasper was now a good fucking guy in my book. I followed him down the hall to a guest room where he motioned for me to go in. I guess this is where I'll be fucking sleeping.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."


	29. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Hey I just wanted to invite everyone to read Worlds Divided which is co written with Alice Vampire. It's a fun story to write and it follows a wonderful story line. There are two POV throughout the story Jasper and Alice, go check it out! **

**Also in regards to my fans who are or have read Casa De Angeles I will be writing more due to the response in request for a finished story! **

**Please review, I love reading your thoughts!**

**Xoxo**

**Merkle.**


End file.
